


Sweet Revenge

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book: Fire and Blood, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, From Sex to Love, Half-Siblings, Happy Ending, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Talk, Sibling Incest, Targaryen Babies, Targaryen Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Viserys Targaryen Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: After an argument with her husband, Alyn Oakenfist, Lady Baela Targaryen returns to Kings Landing with her two children.There, she seeks the care of her brothers, King Aegon and Prince Viserys, who is alone, after his separation from Larra Logare.The young prince has dedicated his life to his three children and the government of the kingdom, as Aegon needs his help, but something different will happen in his life with the return of his older sister to the Red Keep.Aegon III is married to Daenaera Velaryon but due to her age the marriage is not consummated . The dragons have almost disappeared from Westeros ... Or not?
Relationships: Aegon III /Baela Targaryen / Viserys II Targaryen, Aegon III Targaryen /Viserys II Targaryen /Baela Targaryen /Daenaera Velaryon, Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon, Aegon III Targaryen/Viserys II Targaryen, Baela Targaryen/Alyn Velaryon, Baela Targaryen/Viserys ll Targaryen, Corwyn Corbray/Rhaena Targaryen (Daughter of Daemon), Garmund Hightower /Rhaena Targaryen /Corwyn Corbray, Garmund Hightower/Rhaena Targaryen, Viserys II Targaryen / Daenaera Velaryon
Comments: 101
Kudos: 35





	1. Viserys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia_DE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " When I was a child, I was jealous because that you almost all had dragons. The first time I saw Rhaena with Morning I felt again a little, angry boy. "
> 
> " And now?" She asked him, while stroking his hair.
> 
> " I have a she - dragon of my own to ride!"
> 
> " This is our revenge, my little brother... No one should underestimate a dragon."

It was afternoon when Prince Viserys was returning to his chamber after a long day.  
  
He had attended his brother's Small Council, though he did not agree at all with their views, and had since met with several Lords on crown's matters.  
  
The only thing he needed to relieve the fatigue he felt was a hot bath and a sleep without any dreams , but first he had to visit his children.  
  
He often felt guilty about the limited time he had with them every day,but Westeros' governance was difficult and Aegon needed him.  
  
Fortunately for him, the children had a wonderful day with Queen Daenaera and were already in their beds, tired and happy.  
  
So, after kissing and covering them, he returned to his room to rest.  
  
He had just finished his bath when a servant knocked on the door to deliver an unexpected message.  
  
_We're never going to rest_. He thought as he walked for Aegon's chamber.  
  
When he arrived, he found Aegon talking quietly with Baela, while Queen Daenaera was telling a story to little Laena.  
  
"What's happened?" asked with curiosity while observing their faces.  
  
"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, Viserys, but I want to stay here for a while."  
  
"As I've already told you don't have to apologize. We're family, you're our sister."  
  
"You're a very sweet brother, Aegon. Thank you for your kindness. "  
  
Viserys, however, felt annoyed as watched their conversation as did not know what had happened.  
  
"Damn it, you can thank each other after explain to me what has happened."  
  
"Here we go! what I was telling you is happening again! All men behave the same way. Only you can understand me, my sweet Egg."  
  
Aegon looked at Baella with sympathy and love, although a slight smile was on his face, while Viserys was furious.  
  
"Will anyone tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Our sister is upset, brother. You have to understand!"  
  
"I was in my room hoping to rest, brother, and then my servant brought me a message that said, ''Come here quickly, because something serious has happened!''  
  
" I wrote this message" . Baela said and looked at him with angry eyes.  
  
"Good , maybe now i'll find out what's happened?" 

"Alyn... He cheated on me again!" 

"I'm taking the child to my room." Said Queen Daenaera and took little Laena in her arms.

"I don't want the children to hear their father's mess."  
Baela agreed and kissed her daughter.

'' So Daemion is here, too? I'd love to see my nephew!"

This time it was Aegon who lost his patience.

" All this time you've been complaining that we're not explaining what happened, Viserys. Of course, the children are here with their mother. Our nephew is sleeping in Daenaera's room."

There was a small silence between them and Baela began to speak, but Viserys observed that her white skin had begun to turn red and her eyes were dark because of the anger she felt.

" He used to tell me he was very tired, but he would come to our bed late at night. That's how I watched him."

The two boys held their breath and Baela kept talking, this time she was really angry like a she-dragon.

"I found him in the kitchen with one of our maids. He had his hand under her dress."

"Well ... That's awful, but our father would say that's a common trait for men." Viserys said, trying to calm his older sister's anger.

"Sure," Aegon agreed, and a small smile appeared on his face again. "Our father would justify his action at first but then kill him."

"Oh, I could have forgiven him if they had stopped there, but..."

Baela began talking again after a short pause, while the two boys listened to the details with their mouths open.

"I need a drink." Viserys said when she stopped talking. '' I can't believe it! "

'' The wine 's just finished!" Aegon answered and showed the licensed jug.

_Of course_ the young Prince thought, _these details made me blush, I understand the shock of Aegon._

" You can stay here as long as you want." The two boys agreed.

"I asked the servants to prepare a chamber next to Daenaera's room, but let the children sleep with her today. You're tired and sad, you need a rest." Aegon said and embraced his sister.

"I agree, the young Prince said, whatever you need, we're at your disposal."

The three siblings exchanged a warm hug and then Baela and Viserys left for their rooms.

When the Prince arrived in his chamber , he could smell the rain. He approached the open window of his room and saw the first drops falling to the ground.

It was a cold night, but the fire in the fireplace had made the place warm. The prince put on his cloak and boots and filled a glass with red Arbor.

He soon felt his body warm due to alcohol and the heat in the room.So he took off his shirt and refilled his glass with sweet wine.

A loud thunderbolt accompanied the knock on the door and the young Prince hurriedly opened, believing that it was his brother who had visited him, but to his surprise he saw his sister. 

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't find any wine in my room, and I thought maybe you had.", She told him while she looked him in the eyes. 

Viserys felt weird as he looked at her. _She's my sister, and she needs comfort, Maybe she feels lonely, just like I do._

" I've got wine." He told her distracted.

'' So, are you going to tell me to come in? ''  
_  
My sister at this hour in my room... This could be considered a scandal_ , he thought. _But we're a family, it doesn't matter where she's married. Besides, she's here because of Alyn's behavior._

'' Oh! yes of course you can come in. ''

Baela took off her cloak, sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him again.

"Have you forgotten your manners, brother?"

_Of course, the wine... That's why she hadn't visited him anyway?  
_  
So he filled a glass with a red Arbor and offered it nicely. Their hands touched each other as he gave her the glass and the prince felt unrightable.

Meanwhile Baela kept looking at him in a strange way and Viserys started to feel weird.

_What happens?_ The young prince wondered, but was ashamed to ask her. So he finished the contents of his glass with a few big sips and filled it again.

He was ready to sit next to her but she looked at him in a provocative way and told him laughing: 

"If I were any of the ladies in the court, I would be fascinated with you."

"Excuse me, sister, I don't understand!"

"You've forgotten your shirt," she answered with a laugh and she showed him the shirt who was on the bed. 

The prince's face turned red.  
_How did I do that?_ he wondered and tried to grab his shirt, but accidentally touched her breast with his elbow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen...", He told her clumsy.

"Calm down, brother. You're not even naked."

_Of course he wouldn't be naked in front of a lady, he was a real gentleman, but why did she tell him that?  
_  
'' This wine is really good! " He broke the silence between them.

" Yes, it's...'' She answered with a smile, '' reminds me..."

'' What? What does it remind you of?"

"Not long before Aegon was born, Jace and I decided to find out what it's like to be drunk. So we stole father's wine...."

"And what happened next?" He asked her with curiosity and he got closer to her.

"Our father thought it was stolen by a servant, he was furious with him. But your mother realized we were the thieves and......"

'' Did she tell him?"

" Of course she did. But your mother was smart and our father loved her very much. She told him in such a way that he never condemned this poor man ... "

"I can imagine the way! " He told her with a laugh and their faces approached.

"Could you pour me another glass of wine?"

"Course!" The Prince answered and stood up from his seat. He filled the glasses again and looked out the open window.

'' The rain's getting stronger! ''

Embarrassment prevailed for a while between them and only the sound of thunder and rain sounded.

"So, how was your first time? "Baela asked him with a lewd smile.

The question surprised the prince, he felt his face turn red but tried to hide his embarrassment.

" It was uncomfortable. Larra had experience, of course. She was older than me and Lys's morality is different from that of Westeros."

"My little brother therefore had a bad first love experience!"

"But it was different after the first time " He said almost offended.

"I didn't like her anyway. From the first moment I saw her next to you, I knew she wasn't a good partner for you."

Baela approached his face and he felt a sexual tension between them.Although he felt strange, he decided to become bold.

"Is it true that you've bedded with Thaddeus Rowan's two sons?"

Her honesty surprised him.

"Yes, but not with both together. That would be improper."

"That you said before about Larra... Why haven't you told me all these years?"

"I thought you were in love with her, and she was waiting for your child!"

"I loved her. I've tried so hard to make her happy, but now I hate her more than anyone."  
The prince took a brief pause and then he looked his sister in the eyes.

" I'll be honest with you. I don't like your husband at all!  
He's smart and brave, but he's reckless and adulterer. "

Her reaction was partly what he was waiting for. She looked at him provocatively and opened her tunic buttons.

"It is too hot here!"

Yes, I feel it too! "

_I can't bed my sister... It's not right._  
The Prince thought as he felt his manhood waking up but Baela was beautiful like a sin.  
She didn't have the fragile beauty of Larra, Baela had a wild, eerie beauty.

_It's wrong to think of my sister naked under my body._  
Viserys thought again and he got up from his seat.

_If I manage to increase the distance between us, I will stop thinking about it. Soon the wine will be finished and she will return to her chamber._

He approached the open window and looked at the rain who had been falling with rage.

He closed his purple eyes and tried to focus his mind on the sound of the storm, so he didn't hear her footsteps that approached him.

Ηe felt her hot breath in his ear and he tried hard to ignore it, but he didn't succeed when she whispered to him in a sensual voice:

"So, my little brother, are you hiding something as impressive under your pants as the one you were hiding under your shirt?"

"Well, maybe I'm hiding, but you're doing the same thing. Your body looks so good in this light. "

This proposal was enough to bring them together. Baela took off her tunic and stood in front of him.

'' Your breasts so beautiful! '' He told her as he touched her bare skin with the tips of his fingers.

" You're a naughty boy... "

" How do you feel about that, sweet sister ? "

Viserys' lips touched the skin of her breasts and slowly approached her nipples.

"Bite me!" She told him with a heavy, whispered voice.

"As you wish! " Ηe sucked her nipples until they became large and more sensitive.

"You really know how to make a girl wet!"

'' Course. '' He answered her with a smug smile and he bit her on the neck.

When he felt her fingers untie the laces of his pants he knew they couldn't stop.

_I will bed my sister....But if it's not right why don't I feel guilty?_

A few seconds leter his pants were on the floor and Baela was touching his manhood with reciprocating movements.  
At the same time, their lips met and Viserys pressed her mouth with his tongue. When their tongues met, Baela felt a wave of pleasure in her body. Her little brother was definitely an experienced, hot lover.

His fingers get tangled between her short hair while Baela she breaks the kiss and begins to descend towards his chest.

Her hot breath on his chest combined with the light bites in his flesh sends all the blood to his cock, and the Prince feels like he's as hard as a rock.

Baela kisses his stomach and it's coming down slowly to his manhood.

Viserys sighs deeply as she looks at him for confirmation. The young Prince makes a nod of approval and immediately he feels her tongue on his cock.  
Without warning Baela she closed her lips around her brother's bulbous head kissing and licking.

The prince could not believe the feeling of his sister's mouth in his masculine age, the sight of Baela with kiss-swollen lips stretched around him, her lilac eyes staring at him with passion.

"Can I... can I fuck your mouth, sister ?"

The only thing Baela could do was a nod. It was all Viserys needed and he started pushing hard.  
They continued for a few more minutes, Baela on her knees just enjoyed the incessant beating of her brother's cock under her neck.

His sister's warm and wet mouth he had made him crazy out of lust for her.

''Baela, stop,'' he told her trying to restrain himself.

''Why? I know you liked it.''

"Your pants bother me. Take it out! "

The woman who stood completely naked in front of him after a few seconds didn't look like his sister.

In his mind until that moment Baela was a girl with an adventurous character and Valyrian features, wild, but beautiful.

The woman in front of him was thin, with long legs, thick thighs, waist slim who giving her body an hourglass-like figure, and her abdominal muscles were visible, but only just well-enough defined to be visible. Her muscles were there, but they seemed to be hidden in a way behind her soft exterior.  
Her breasts were marvelous perfectly soft and round and plump, topped by hard, pink nipples.

_She is gorgeous_ ,The Prince thought as he looked at her naked body. _Alyn is definitely a jerk who cheating on her.  
_  
Impressed? She whispered to him and gently bit his ear.

"Your beauty turned my words into silence... "

'' Then let me give you something to talk about."

She kept his hand between hers and drove it to womanhood.Viserys' eyes widened in shock as he put a finger inside her.

" Don't stop! " She whispered to him and Viserys heard her sigh.

"I wouldn't do it anyway. I want you."

"And I want you, too. I want to feel you inside me,please."

"I want to taste you first!"

He pulled his finger out of her and approached it to his lips.

''Your taste is wonderful sweet sister, just like you.''

Baela couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her body against his and they fell into bed, with her on top of him.  
She felt his manhood, big and hard, inside her and she felt like she was full of it.

"This feeling ..... I'm riding again a dragon ."

'' You like how I fuck you? ''

"That's so good.. Gods... My little brother 's a real horny!"

In a quick move, the Prince was on top of her, grabbed her hands with his own , passed them over her head and looked her in the eyes.

"Today you're mine," he whispered to her.

Baela noticed him again.He was a tall boy with a thin body, long silver-blonde hair, purple eyes and wide back.

'' Fuck me... Harder!"

_Is that my sister who taught me to read and speak Valyrian_?

" Baela, cum for me.... Please.. "

Her pleasure came soon after and Viserys felt his cock wet with her fluids.

" I coming, sister, but.... "

" Oh, my little, sweet boy... "

She opened her mouth and took his cock deep in her throat while Viserys emptied the cum into her wet, warm mouth.

_That's it. ... I just bedded my sister..  
Now she's going to leave and I'm going to be alone again... Maybe it was wrong ..._

" I'm sleepy. Can you cover me up, please?"

He covered her with a blanket and lay next to her.

"Thought.... Are you going to stay here? With me?"

"I don't have a better place to go!"She replied to him, sleepy.

" I thought that... "

" Here we go again.... Are you a great lover, I couldn't leave. Rest till morning..."

" Baela ... "  
She approached his face and kissed him tenderly.

" I don't regret... We're dragons. The dragons has no regrets about their actions. "

He looked at her and smiled.

" When I was a child, I was jealous because that you almost all had dragons. The first time I saw Rhaena with Morning I felt again a little, angry boy. "

" And now?" She asked him, while stroking his hair.

" I have a she - dragon of my own to ride!"

" This is our revenge, my little brother... No one should underestimate a dragon."

He put his head on her breast and they slept together until morning.


	2. Sweet revenge continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wake up, my little dragon," she told him while kissing him on the neck.
> 
> He looked at her, sleepy.
> 
> "You're still here..."
> 
> "Of course I am, I told you last night!" She replied, stroking his chest.
> 
> His eyes met hers and Viserys held her head with his hands.
> 
> "Your lips are so beautiful! I want to kiss you again! "
> 
> My little brother is really hot man, she thought and decided to triggerd him more.

"You look so calm and happy. Did you sleep well? "  
  
The little queen of Aegon broke the silence that prevailed at breakfast time.   
  
"I'm fine because I'm home and I feel great for this. Thank you for your kindness.'' Baela answered with a smile.   
  
"The color on your face is pink.'' Aegon noticed as he looked at her.  
  
_Of course the color on her face was pink..._  
  
She had woken up a short time earlier than the sound of the storm.  
Viserys was sleeping next to her, almost exhausted after the night of passion they had spent together.  
  
"Wake up, my little dragon," she told him while kissing him on the neck.  
  
He looked at her, sleepy.  
  
"You're still here..."  
  
"Of course I am, I told you last night!" She replied, stroking his chest.  
  
His eyes met hers and Viserys held her head with his hands.  
  
"Your lips are so beautiful! I want to kiss you again! "  
  
_My little brother is really hot man,_ she thought and decided to triggerd him more.  
  
"I want your kisses, but I want more."  
  
'' More like this? "  
  
Baela felt two of his fingers in her womanhood .  
  
" Tell me, sister, how wet are you for me?"  
  
She felt him rub her big, lower lips with his fingers and sighed.  
  
" Oh, Viserys!"  
  
_I have to stop, it's daylight. Soon we have to meet at breakfast like a big, happy family but...._  
  
He tried to get out of bed, but she kept his hand.  
  
" I didn't let you go. ''  
  
'' The children often come to my room in the morning,the boys always knock on the door and Naerys usually visits me with her nanny, but sometimes she comes alone and forgets to knock!"  
  
"So you want to lock the door..." She smiled at him looking naughty.

_What kind of man am I?  
When Larra left me without caring about the children or me, I felt betrayed. I've decided not to have bed with any woman to protect myself.... And now I've taken my sister to bedded._

" Of course I'm going to lock the door. I want to took you, now."

" Are we going for riding ? "

Laena's question surprised Baela, who was abstract because she was thinking about the hot moments she had with her little brother.

"Of course. But first you're going to do your lessons with your septa."

"She's not with us!"

"We're at the Red Keep, Laena. There's a lot of septas here."

"You can come with me. My septa is a good woman." Aemon said.

" She's a fool. She spends all her time in prayer. "

'' You need to be nicer with your brother, Aegon. "

Said Queen Daenaera and looked at the two boys. Although they were close to age, however, had different characters.

" Why? I'm not interested in being polite!"

" Your father 's not here, Aegon. We both know you're doing this on purpose..."

The boy looked at the Broken King with love.

"I'm sorry, uncle."

"If you have finished your food you can leave, but you will take care of each other."

Aemon bowed to the king and queen and kissed Baela's cheek.

" I'll take care all of them. When I grow up, I'm going to be a great knight. "

" Can I go with them, mother ? We'll play in the garden."

" Of course, Laena, but be careful." 

Laena smiled at her mother and approached the boys.

"Will you be queen so I can protect you? "  
Aemon asked.

"Naerys will be the queen. I'll be a knight, of course.We'll be her guards. ''

"Then I'll be the king," Aegon replied. Daemion, will you come with us?"

"I'm not going to play this silly game . I'll fly to the Old Valyria with my dragon."

The king felt his skin shudder with the dragon's report.

 _He's a little boy, he doesn't know that dragons are beasts...._ Aegon thought as he looked at him.  
_And yet, he looks so much like my father.  
_  
Daemion Velaryon was four years old, he had lilac eyes and silver hair. He was a handsome, smiling boy who walking around in the room top on his dragon- broom .

"Where's our brother? It's the first time he's been late for breakfast."

" He will have visited Naerys, probably. " Said Queen Daenaera.

Baela nailed a big piece of bacon with her dagger without speaking.

"I'm here, brother" . He said the prince and sat between Baela and Aegon.

"I apologize for my lateness, but I felt exhausted, so I slept more than I used to."

"Are you sick? should I call a maester?"

"The color of his face is as usual. I don't think we need to worry."  
Queen Daenaera reassured the King.

"I see him fine, too! "  
But Baela's face had turned pink again and she avoided looking at others while she was talking.

She tried to look cool as usual, but when he touched Viserys's hand , the moment who both went to get the same piece of bread, she felt awkward.

" You can have it."He told her and smiled.

"I don't need it. But you have to eat, you said you were tired!"

"It's yours! '' The prince insisted.

Beala smiled and ate a small mouthful of bread while Aegon looked at his siblings confused :

'' What happened to both of you? we have enough bread on the table! "

''Nothing's happened. We're both fine! ''They answered synchronously.

" Will you come with me, brother? " Aegon asked a few minutes later and got up from his seat.

'' Do we have to go somewhere?" 

" Are you all right, Viserys?   
Didn't you tell me yesterday that you planned a hearing with emissary of Prince of Pentos ?"  
_  
Of course, this damn hearing_...

"I'm sorry brother, but I'm a little tired and I forgot it was today."

"You work too hard, Viserys. I feel bad about forcing you to...."

'' You're my brother, it's my duty to help you."

 _I'm glad I can help you, but I'd rather spend the whole day in bed with her. Nevertheless, it's not easy...  
_  
He looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"I hope we close a great, trade deal today. If we make it, we'll celebrate all together." 

"We'll be back before dinner" . Aegon told to his little queen and kissed her on the cheek.

"All right, but can we be together tomorrow?"

"Course. We'll be together all day."

"I wanted to be with you..."Baela read on his lips and smiled naughtyly at him.

While Aegon was devoted to talking to his little queen, Baela touched Viserys' hand and he felt his body burn.

" If you manage to close the deal, you will be rewarded! "  
She whispered to him.

He didn't have time to ask her what his reward would be. When he felt her hand on his knee he realized it would be what he wanted.

 _I don't know what will happen in the future, but now I want to lie down with her again. I need her.  
_  
He looked at Aegon and Daenaera who were talking softly. It was obvious that they had a tender conversation because the queen was smiling and had a gleam in her eyes.

Viserys felt jealous. He wanted to approach Baela and give her a kiss on the mouth, but that wasn't possible. So he approached her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Would you like to go for riding later? "

"Of course, I love riding. "

"Could we do the same?" Queen Daenaera asked Aegon and a smile formed on Viserys' face.

_Was Daenaera referring to a real horse or his brother?_

Although Aegon had shown no interest in riding, he agreed with her and the young prince felt Baela's elbow on his ribs.

" It's time to go, brother.The prince's emissary has waited long enough."

"You're right, Viserys, but I'm a king and he's just an envoy. In order to achieve favorable terms in the agreement, we must hide our fears."

The boys headed for the corridor , but at that moment Daenaera ran to Aegon's side to give him a kiss on the cheek, while Baela and Viserys were watching the scene a few steps back.  
'' We'll talk later,'' Baela said and looked him in the eyes.  
_  
Was that a promise or a threat?  
_  
The meeting with the prince's envoy, however, lasted several hours.. The prince's emissary was a very smart man, yet King Aegon and Prince Viserys had a very good relationship of economic issues.

Thus, the discussion was conducted with words of admiration between them, but also with threats and flattery.  
At a point where the king Aegon felt tired and was about to leave the conversation, the young prince remembered Baela's reward and returned more actively to the discussion.

It was afternoon when they returned to Maegor's Holdfast.

'' I can't believe you told him we were going to talk to a Lyseni emissary. "

"When he asked me about my wife, I thought it was an opportunity... So I took the risk and lied to him that she's back at Lys for crown's matters..."

"So, we have our agreement, and on more favorable terms than we thought."

'' Valar dohaeris, brother. " Viserys responded with a sarcastic smile.  
"That bitch is dead to me, but she'll serve us even like this."

Aegon hugged his brother and then left for his chamber.

 _This day was long, I need a hot bath._  
The prince thought, but the moment he reached his room, he heard a whistle behind him.

Before he could react her soft hands had covered his eyes.

" If they see us... "

"They will think I'm teasing my little brother, which I do anyway."

"Will you come to my room? " His mouth was dry, he needed her kisses.

He touched his leg with her hand.

"That would be inappropriate! "

"Ι'm sorry... I"

"Do you think a dragon could become a pet?"

He looked at her with surprise.

A dragon is not like a horse. "

" Indeed, my pet... But you can ride both..."

She approached her lips but she pushed him gently and whispered to him before she left:

" After that dinner, it's easier to ride a dragon If you feed him first. It needs energy to fly! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short, the sweet revenge continues. Baela and Viserys find solace in each other.  
> Will Aegon understand what's going on between them?  
> What will be Alyn's reaction to Baela's abandonment?  
> Will Viserys and Baela feel guilty?  
> What would you like them to be?


	3. Viserys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I go to her now, everyone will understand that something is happening between us.  
> Women are all crazy, I did nothing wrong.  
> My lady sister owes me an apology,  
> he thought and decided to go to her room.  
> However, his anger had almost disappeared when he arrived at her door. 
> 
> He knocked on the door, but she didn't open it. 
> 
> "Baela opened the door." He said in a calm voice but her response surprised him. 
> 
> "Go away, I don't want to see you. "
> 
> "I came here to explain to you , open the door."
> 
> "I told you to leave. I don't want to see you."
> 
> "I want to explain, please. "
> 
> "Get away from me". She answer angry.
> 
> That was enough to make him feel anger again .
> 
> "Open this damn door before everyone knows what's going on between us!" The prince insisted but she didn't answer him.
> 
> "Good, whatever happens, the responsibility will be yours."  
> He said and left for the armory.

Dinner time was always set but Baela arrived late in the Small Room.

"I apologize for my delay, but Daemion insisted i tell him a second story before he went to sleep."

"You don't have to apologize, sister, the children take priority" . Aegon responded seriously.

"Our brother wants to say that I am always the last to come for dinner, because I visit my children first. "

"That's interesting! I guess we have a lot common in our characters, you and me!"

Her playful smile made the young prince feel uncomfortable. Trying to get Aegon's attention away from the electricity between him and Baela, he abruptly swallowed a mouthful of bread.

" What's wrong with the bread today? Are you all right?"

Aegon asked him anxiously.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry, but today's bread is very hard. "

His face color had returned to normal when Baela took off her mantle. He had guessed that she was wearing a tight black pants , but instead of the usual tunicks she was wearing, this time she was dressed in a tight sleeveless vest that tied up with a thin leather cord, leaving enough of her breast skin uncovered.

The prince's eyes widened in shock while Queen Daenaera made a graceful compliment to Baela.

"Besides the bread, does the water bother you? You make me worry,brother!"

"I'm fine, Aegon, I will drink some wine."

The prince touched out to the glass jug but at the same time Baela, who had sat next to him, did the same. Her hand touched his own and while Viserys was trying to stay calm, she looked him in the eyes and said with innuendo:

"I'll serve you, brother, don't worry!"

Viserys felt his throat dry. _She's doing it on purpose,_ he thought _, she likes to torture me._

" Thank you, " He told her formally, but she smiled and said to him with meaning:" Ιt was my pleasure, my little brother! "

"You are so sweet," said Queen Daenaera , while at the same time the prince looked abstractly at his plate.

For a few minutes there was silence between them and the only sound was the cutlery. _The night may end peacefully_ , Viserys thought, and looked at his plate again.

"So the meeting was favorable for us?" The little queen asked.

"Yes, but the success is Viserys', not mine." It was simple for everyone to understand that the king was happy.

" I did what I could to help the crown and you,it wasn't important." Viserys tried to avoid the conversation.

" Of course it was Viserys, without your presence in the negotiation we wouldn't have had the same result."

"Our little brother has talent for all these boring stuff ." Baela was smiling and looking at Viserys with the tip of her eye throughout the dinner.

"Really, Baela, when he mentioned Larra to the prince's envoy, I realized that he has a talent for governance that I don't have."

But Baela's smile had disappeared from her face and she looked at Viserys with a wild gaze .

" What'd he do? " She asked and Viserys noticed the annoyance she felt.

"He mentioned Larra," Aegon said naturally.

Viserys tried to explain what had happened in the meeting but Baela was very angry, so a few minutes after she left dinner using an excuse.

_That's why I wanted to be alone, without a female companion by my side.She was angry with me and did not let me explain to her what had happened._

"Viserys, are you okay? You haven't eaten anything." Daenaera's gentle voice interrupted his thinking.

"Brother, are you alright? Should I call a maester?"

"I'm tired, I'm going to retire to my chamber."

"Is something wrong with Viserys? He is constantly abstract, he does not eat at all and now he left without saying goodnight."

"His behavior worries me, too, my queen. I think he's tired of state affairs. "

At the same time, the prince was alone in the hallway leading to Baela's room and trying to think calmly, but his anger had overwhelmed him. 

_If I go to her now, everyone will understand that something is happening between us.Women are all crazy, I did nothing wrong_ _._

 _My lady sister owes me an apology_ ,he thought and decided to go to her room.However, his anger had almost disappeared when he arrived at her door.

He knocked on the door, but she didn't open it.

"Baela opened the door." He said in a calm voice but her response surprised him.

"Go away, I don't want to see you. "

"I came here to explain to you , open the door."

"I told you to leave. I don't want to see you."

"I want to explain, please. "

"Get away from me". She answer angry.

That was enough to make him feel anger again .

"Open this damn door before everyone knows what's going on between us!" The prince insisted but she didn't answer him.

"Good, whatever happens, the responsibility will be yours."He said and left for the armory.

_I tried to be polite, but she has the same attitude as Larra,but this time I will not follow their whims._

"My prince, what are you doing here at this hour?" The guard asked him amicably, but Viserys looked at him with the tip of the eye and said abruptly:

"Do your job, I need an axe."

"My prince, what's going on? Why do you need it? "

" You ask a lot of questions" , the prince answered by holding a heavy battle-axe in his right hand.

Simultaneously, Aegon accompanied his little queen to her room, holding her hand.

"Sleep well, my queen. "He told her as kissed her on the forehead and he was ready to leave but at that moment he noticed that Daenaera made a grimace of pain.

"What happens; Are you ok? "

"I think so. I felt some cramps in my stomach."

"I will notified a maester to come here immediately." He ordered a knight of the king's guard.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. "

The little queen tried to reassure him, but at the same time she felt a sharp pain. She was about to collapse, but Aegon took her in his arms and carried her to her bed.

As Daenaera breathed slowly because of the pain, Aegon felt bad that he couldn't help her.

"I will notify Baela but I will return immediately."

 _Luckily our sister is here_ , the young king was thinking as he knocked on her door, but Baela's voice was angry:

"I told you to leave. "

"Baela it's me, Daenaera doesn't feel good. Ι need you."

"I was watching Alyn in my dream, what happened to Daenaera?" She asked him when she came out of her chamber.

"Complained that her belly hurts. I don't know how to help her." He answered her in fear.

Baela and Aegon arrived at the same time as the Grand Measter outside the little queen's door.

The man οbserved the upset king and took a deep breath.

"I will look at the queen's health but would prefer that no one be present in her room during the medical examination."

"The queen has been my ward since the day she lost her parents. I will be present during the medical examination whatever you wish."Baela answered angry.

"What my sister said will happen, she will be present in the queen's room, but I will stay here."

The Maester gave a positive nod and Baela opened the door to the chamber.

"Perhaps we should pray for the queen's health, my king. "

"Maybe you did now, the road to sept is that way. "I'll stay here, near my wife's side. "

Aegon replied angrily to the queen's septa, but as he showed her the way out of the main floor, he saw his brother rushing to the stairs with the tip of his eye.

"Viserys what the hell has happened?"

"Hello Aegon, what are you doing in the hallway outside Daenaera's door? "

"Where are you going with the axe? "

"I think there are mice in my closet."

"Daenaera is sick."

"What happened to our queen?" Viserys asked with curiosity and left the axe on the floor.

"Her belly hurts.The grand maester is with her now."

"I'll stay with you until we know what happened. "

"Thank you for support, brother, Aegon said and embraced his little brother," but the solution for mice is cats."

Viserys didn't have time to answer, the door opened and the grand maester and Lady Baela came out of the queen's chamber.

" Our queen is fine, she is very healthy, your majesty."

"But it hurt... She was suffering from the pains"

"These pains are common in girls of this age, your grace. Our queen will soon acquire the first blood of the moon."

"That means your grace will soon be able to lie down with her, so you can soon have a successor."

The man continued, while Aegon stared at his siblings in bewilderment.

" You can go near her, she's better now," Baella said sweetly to Aegon when the grand maester left.

Aegon made a positive nod and entered his little queen's chamber, while Baela headed in her own chamber, but Viserys wasn't ready to accept that.

"I think you owe me an apology, sweet sister."He told her, holding her hand with the axe between them.

"When you get angry you're even prettier, but I don't owe you anything, my little brother."

She smiled at him naughtyly and before the prince could react, she had already closed her door.

 _I can't break this damn door, no, since Aegon is there, in the next room_.Disappointed, prince Viserys decided to return to his chamber.

_Well that was it, we're done._

He thought as he took off his boots and shirt. Then, he filled a glass with red Arbor and sat on the edge of his bed.

 _I have my children, my brother and the subjects of the kingdom. I don't need a woman in my life. Besides, at some point she'd go b_ _ack to her husband_.

As he looked at the flames in the fireplace he felt his body heavy.

 _I have to sleep, tomorrow 's going to be a new, hard day._ He closed his big purple eyes and stretched out on the bed.

For a few hours he had what he wished for every time, after being abandoned by Larra.

A deep sleep without dreams, but in the middle of the night he felt a familiar presence next to him.

 _I'm dreaming,_ he thought, _soon I'll wake up_ _and be alone_ ,but at that moment he felt her hot lips on his chest.

"Are you a dream?"

"Am I?"

He felt her fingers untie the laces of his pants and her hand carefully pull out his manhood.

"You weren't expecting me," she told him as she brought her face close to his cock.

"Baela, I..."

"Don't talk.... I missed you, my little dragon."

"What do you want?"

"Since you didn't expect me, I have to do something about it."

As Baela passed her tongue across his saft, the prince felt a numbness in his body.

"I was sure you didn't want to see me again, at least not as your lover."

"To let you bed with someone else?" 

" I wouldn't do that anyway!"

"I wouldn't leave you anyway, my pet."

If another woman called him like that he would be furious, of course he was a real dragon,but his sister was not like other women.

"You're torturing me,you play with me!"

"You were so charming when you were angry..."

As the prince felt Bella's first lick on his bulbed head, sighed.

Baela's eyes met her brother’s as she dragged her tongue up his slippery, arousal-soaked member and he whispered her name. Her tongue swished back and forth along Viserys ’s shaft as she worked her way up, quietly slurping up his pre-cum.

"Baela, I want...."

A gentle moan of Viserys preceded a thick squirting from his tip spurt of warm cum and splashing onto Baela's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"How can you be so kind and so hot at the same time? "

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"Of course not, that means you couldn't restrain yourself because you wanted me."

"That's true, I want to be inside you, again and again. "

As Viserys spoke, Baela noticed his face.

"My little brother is a naughty but at the same time, shy boy."

"That's because .... Can I do the same thing for you, sister?" He asked her shyly.

"You want to return the favor? "

The surprise in her voice helped him look her in the eye and tell her boldly:

"Yes, but I don't know if I'm going to do it right. I've never done it before.All I know is that it is very common among couples."

"You're so cute when you're ashamed, I like that."

He started by kissing her softly on the neck and stroking her big, pink nipples with his fingertips. When her nipples became hard and sensitive he sucked them for a long time while his hands were caressing her legs and stomach.

Baela, who was enjoying his caresses, wanted more. So she touched his hand, licked his fingers and then led his hand to her womanhood. 

He touched her with tenderness while kissing her belly.

She felt herself preparing for what would happen next, a part of herself believed that her little brother would not be so good at it, but she was happy because he hadn't done it in Larra.

So she spread her legs and let Viserys explore her puffy cunt.

She soon took a gasped, as her cheeks burning from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

The wetness and warmth she felt made her sigh.

"They'll hear us! "

"Don't stop my little dragon! "

She raised her head and saw his face buried between her thighs and she ran her fingers through his hair and felt his hot breath on her puffy , lower lips again.

Right after,she felt his tongue on her puffy lower lips, slowly dragging up and down her sweet, warm flower and sending a tingling sensation up her spine. She bit her lip, whimpering softly as her brother’s tongue slowly, slowly trailed up, toward her clitoris, where it paused to circle the tiny, sensitive, pink button.

"Oh, gods, that is... great, don't stop, please!"

He didn't stop, of course. Right after she felt his lips gently seal around her swollen clit, which he flicked with the tip of his tongue. Baela reached between her legs almost automatically, loosely gripping the back of her brother’s head as he sucked at her most sensitive point.

Baela wrapped her legs around her brother's neck, forcing him to use his tongue deeper into her.

She felt a wild sensation in her core and her body trembled as it reached his mouth.

"I ... That was ... It was amazing! "

Baela took a breath and looked him in the eye.

"Was it true that you hadn't done it before? "

"Of course,"he answered her without hiding his smile. After all, he was the one who had reached Baela on the edge of herself, doing something he had never done before to any woman.

" Why were you angry with me?"

" What's up with you and Larra?"

" What do you mean? since you know she left me, I have no news of her, she didn't even write once, to ask about our children's health."

"What's in here for her? " She asked him, by touching his chest in the part of the heart.

"I don't feel anything for her, Baela, I....... just lied to the prince's emissary! "

"Good, 'cause I'm not going to let you feel anything for her."

She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Viserys covered their bodies with a blanket and kissed her on the forehead.

She's jealous, he thought. She's jealous of Larra, maybe she has feelings for me.

He closed his eyes and he slept with his face buried between her hair, he had loved the smell of her hair since his childhood.

At the same time, Aegon was lying next to Daenaera holding her hand.

She was a little girl when she arrived at the Red Keep and now she's almost a woman.How could I not understand the difference in her body?

For the first time Aegon noticed Daenaera's soft curves.

_After the first blood of the moon I'm going to have to bed with her, while I don't know what to do... But there is someone who can advise me._

Viserys would have laughed at first, Aegon was sure of that , but his brother was always by his side.

 _I'll visit my brother in the morning before Daenaera wakes up._ The king thought.

He touched his head to her hair, they had the same scent as his mother's.

Aegon never talked about her and he was angry with anyone who mentioned her, or reminded him of something related to her, but hadn't made any remarks to Daenaera about it. After all, he had chosen her for this reason, because she reminded him of his mother.

He smelled the scent of the hair and slept next to her until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached chapter three. 
> 
> It's clear now that my babies will have more chapters together, by the end.  
> Of course the same thing will happen between Aegon and Daenaera.  
> Soon we will have pv of Alyn, Aegon, Baela and Daenaera.  
> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Thank you for reading. 💜😙


	4. Viserys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can't you think of anything else? "
> 
> "Can you do it?" He asked her by raising his eyebrow.
> 
> His manhood was still inside her, as hard as before and Baela felt his breath in her ear.
> 
> "I want you."
> 
> Baela kissed him and wanted to say something but before she could speak the door knocked again.
> 
> "Viserys wake up, I need you! "  
> They looked terrified. Outside the door was definitely Aegon.
> 
> "He listened to us.Ηe knows you're not alone. What will happen now?"  
> Baela looked like a frightened girl trying to pick up her clothes from the floor.
> 
> "Nothing's going to happen now, it's our brother Bae. He'll support us."
> 
> "Are you crazy; He is not only our brother, he is our king!"
> 
> He gently grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.
> 
> "I will take care of it, nothing will happen. I promise. "  
> His sad purple eyes combined with his wet thick lips made her unable to resist him, so she pushed her body into his body and they fell back on the bed.  
> It only took a few seconds of friction and soon his cock was inside her.

"You spy on me when I sleep." Viserys' suggestion was more of a ascertainment than a question.

Baela smiled and lifted her body slightly from the bed. Her breast touched on his chest as she gently kissed him on the lips.

He reciprocated the kiss, but not in the same way.His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moved looking for her own tongue.When they broke the kiss, Beala stayed in the same position and looked him in the eyes.

"Is that how you say good morning to your sister?"

"Is it right for my sister to touch her uncovered breasts on my chest?" He answered her by raising his eyebrow.

Ιt was obvious that the attraction between them was constantly growing like a huge fire that threatens to burn everything in its path.

"You know I can do more than that," she whispered to him and started giving him little hot kisses on his chest.

"Baela stop, the Small Council has a meeting today. They're waiting for me. I can't be late."

"And you're going to deny your sister some dull old men?"

She went down to his hard stomach and kissed him there.

"Do you still want me to let you get out of bed?"She asked him with a laugh and Viserys felt his breathing heavy.

He could not speak and his mouth was dry. He needed her kisses, but he had to support his brother's best interests and attend the meeting.

"The meeting ...." Ηe managed to whisper as she crossed her legs right and left of his body and climbed on him.

"Why are you so worried, my little dragon? You're the king's brother, the Small Council meeting won't start without you."

Her tongue entered his mouth without warning.

"I'm not a member of the Council, they just tolerate my presence."

"They do it because you are a dragon. Because the dragon's blood runs through your veins. Be a dragon, my little brother. Be a dragon if you want to be taken into account."

The way she spoke to him, the hint that Baela knew the political tricks, regardless of whether or not she showed her knowledge so far, made him want her more than ever and of course his body acted in his own way. Even if he wanted to refuse her at that moment so that he could attend the Small Council, his masculine age is rubbed against her entrance.

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her slightly to align his cock at her entrance. He then pushed her on his limb and was inside her with one movement.

Baela was not ready for that , Viserys was always a warm lover who gave her as much attention and time as she needed, so she felt pain when she came in violently and she made a grimace of pain.

She was angry.Viserys looked at her apologetically, but she couldn't be angry with him when he looked at her like that.

"What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?"She asked him.

"I'm sorry Bae. I didn't want to hurt you. You know I'm interested in your pleasure but we don't have much time and I'm nervous."His cheeks were red as he spoke to her.

She didn't answer, although she had already forgiven him. Besides, the issue was not so serious, but she liked that he was shy and sweet.

She rested her hands on her shoulders and pushed herself into his manhood.He looked at her in amazement.

"I thought you were angry with me."

"Why; sometimes it's nice to be passionate and wild."

Before Viserys could even react, Baela began to move on him with wild, fast movements.Soon a groan was heard from her mouth.

"Maybe if you were a little calmer...I don't want you to hurt."

 _Why can't all men be like my little brother?_ Baela thought and looked at him tenderly.

"I'm not in pain, my little dragon. What you heard was not because I'm in pain, but because of your cock."

"Want to say you like it?" he asked in surprise.

" Of course. Most of the time the foreplay are necessary, but sometimes I want you wilder and dirtier."

Viserys felt almost enchanted by her movements, so he grabbed her by the waist and accelerated her movements on him.The feeling of her tight womanhood around his cock was impossible to compare to anything else.He looked her in the eyes and brought his face to her breast touched and Baela felt a shiver in her spine when she felt his tongue on her nipples.

"My brother, my sweet brother, yes Viserys... I want that..."

She told him among small groans. The fact that he was affectionate with her made her even wetter but Viserys, carried away by passion, became bolder and bit her sensitive nipples leaving love bites on her white skin.Her reaction was immediate. She made no complaints, instead she got warmer. She bit him in the neck while moved even more strongly on his manhood.

 _I'm a dragon,_ the prince thought, _but her pet-dragon. She wants to have me as her own so that she feels whole._

In part, he liked that his sister could take control, but at the same time he was waking up the dragon's rage and wanted to ride her wildly.

"My cock hurts because of your movement... could you be nicer? "

She rested with one hand on his shoulder and with the other she banished her hair from her forehead.

"Oh, I would if you hadn't bitten me. "

"You are mine.... Only mine."

She looked at him and laughed. "I am yours and you are mine. You are my little brother in front of others, but in this room you are my lover."

Viserys felt it wasn't enough for him, but he said nothing. He was very confused.He preferred to kiss her warmly and continue at the same pace.

Soon their sighs sounded loud adn they both smiled happily.

The knock on the door was sudden. Baela was afraid to try to get up, but Viserys held her by the waist. "Whoever it is will get bored and leave." He told her. "We are not done yet."

"Can't you think of anything else? "

"Can you do it?" He asked her by raising his eyebrow.

His manhood was still inside her, as hard as before and Baela felt his breath in her ear.

"I want you."

Baela kissed him and wanted to say something but before she could speak the door knocked again.

"Viserys wake up, I need you! "

They looked terrified. Outside the door was definitely Aegon.

"He listened to us.Ηe knows you're not alone. What will happen now?"Baela looked like a frightened girl trying to pick up her clothes from the floor.

"Nothing's going to happen now, it's our brother Bae. He'll support us."

"Are you crazy; He is not only our brother, he is our king!"

He gently grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him."I will take care of it, nothing will happen. I promise. "

His sad purple eyes combined with his wet thick lips made her unable to resist him, so she pushed her body into his body and they fell back on the bed.It only took a few seconds of friction and soon his cock was inside her.This time her sigh sounded loud, Viserys tried to cover her mouth but she smiled at him.

"I'm not going to regret, Viserys."

She belonged to him and that made him feel excited. They came almost at the same time and he couldn't stop smiling. What he felt was strong, he was sure now.

She put her head on his chest,her hair was soft as silk as he stroked it with his fingers.

"What do you think Aegon wanted here?" She asked him, "Is it possible that he understood something about us?" There was the same concern in her voice as before.

 _What she feels about me is only passion_ viserys thought, _she doesn't care much more. When she's bored, she'll go back to her husband._

He wanted her, but he had to protect her.

"No need to worry, I think Aegon's visit had to do with Daenaera's bloom."He told her trying to hide what he felt for her.

"Does our brother know what he's supposed to do? "

"I'm not sure... I don't think he'd ever been curious about touching a woman."

"Are you saying he hasn't done that yet?"

"Aegon loves Daenaera. I don't think he intended to bed a woman different from his queen."

"Maybe it's better for both of them. None of them have sexual experience, but they will soon have common pleasure codes."

 _Like those codes of pleasure we have together?_ the prince though but he didn't say anything.

"Would it be better to talk to them about it? I'm sure Daenaera will need some advice."

"That's why Aegon came here at such a time."

"So, will you advise our brother how to give moments of pleasure to our little queen?"

"Will you teach Daeaera how to do the same thing with our brother? "

"It's a joke ... We have to give them advice for their first time, while we are lovers..."

 _That's what I am to her... Her lover._ He felt sad every time he came across the truth. "We have to get out of bed ... Soon the servants will start working and I have to see my children before I start dealing with the issues of the kingdom."

She looked at him in the eyes and for a moment it seemed she didn't want to leave him. "Promise me we'll spend a day together in bed, soon."She whispered to him.

It was the same wish he had, to be with her all the time but he knew it was impossible to happen. However, she stroked her hair again and kissed her sweetly. " I promise you... I'll do whatever you want." _Even if I have to lie to my brother about us_..Viserys though.

Of course, it was difficult to lie to his brother. Aegon has been his partner since they were children and they both shared the same toys and the same nursery.

The thought of his childhood in Dragonstone filled him with sadness, so he got out of bed without covering his naked body.

"So you're going to leave me alone?"Ηe felt her chest on his back, while her hands were wrapped around his chest.

"What do you want sweet sister?"

"Of course you. How can I resist a boy like you who has such manners and such an ass?"

Before he can react her hands went down to his buttocks and the prince felt his body tremble.

"Baela please......".He wasn't sure if he was begging her to leave because it was dawn or because he wanted her again, but she smiled and touched his Its half-erect member.

"At night, my little dragon" she whispered to him, "tonight I'll come back to you."

Her movements as she dressed were so stimulating that Viserys thought it would be easier for him if she just left naked.

When Baela left, Viserys οrdered his servants to prepare him a hot bath.

He plunged himself into the hot water of his wooden bathtub and tried to empty his head of thoughts.The last few days have been unexpected.He had feelings for her, he felt like they were growing up every day, but Baela wasn't just his mistress. She was his sister and did not belong to him.

 _Alyn is not the right husband for her, but I owe him my return home.Baela is his wife and I have to protect her until she decides what she wants._ That was his last thought as he plunged his head into the water.

Then he got out of the bathtub and covered his naked body with a thick towel, while a pond of water had formed on the floor.His servants helped him get dressed quickly and a few minutes later he was outside the children's ward.

To his surprise, in addition to his two children, his brother was also there.

Aegon sat in an armchair next to Naerys' bed and told a story to the two children.His long silver hair fell like a waterfall on his shoulders.

"Brother, what do you want here?"

"I couldn't sleep longer ... I came to your room, but ..."The king stopped talking and looked at his little brother. Aegon's gaze reminded Viserys of their mother, and the Prince lowered his head.

I'll explain, brother. " He said apologetically.

" You will tell me what happened after I finish the story first." Replied the king and Viserys saw the acceptance in his brother's eyes _. I wish I could tell him the whole truth._ He thought sadly.

He remained in the same position trying to settle his thoughts while Aegon continued to tell the story.

His thoughts were monopolized by Baela ... He was contemplating her caresses and was lost in his thoughts when the children's applause brought him back to reality.

Viserys kissed his excited children, Aegon just stroked their heads, and then after leaving the children in the care of the servants, they walked to the Small Room.

"It seems strange to me that you told this story to my children."The prince broke the silence between them.

"I don't know many stories," Aegon admitted. He was silent for a few seconds and then continued talking, looking at Viserys. "In fact I only remember the stories our mother told us when we were children. "

"Ι did not mean that. I just didn't think you'd tell stories to my children ."

"I love your children, brother. We're family."

"I know." Viserys said, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "But I think you will soon have your own children."

"That's why I came to you so early and found you with a fiery lady." A slight smile formed on Aegon's face as he stared at his brother.

"It's not serious .... I'm bedding a lady from the court but nothing more will happen."

"Why not?" Aegon asked him when they arrived in the Small Room. "Larra won't be returning, Viserys. "

"I know she won't come back, but it doesn't matter. I don't want to commit to any woman again."

They sat together at the table and Viserys began to eat with appetite. _I'm exhausted from the nights I spend with Baela and that's why I'm constantly hungry,_ he thought and looked at Aegon, but the king's plate was empty and the color of his skin was pale.

"You need food, brother,It won't fix any problems if you stop eating."

"I don't know what to do Viserys.... I'm sure you think it's funny, but I don't know what to do."

"Well ... It's relatively simple. You will push your cock into her cunt and you will hit until you empty your seed inside."

"I know this, Viserys," Aegon replied annoyed. "But I was hoping that you could teach me some details so that I could be tender with her. I would like ....." The king's face turned red as he kept talking. "I wish she like it, I just don't want her to see it as her duty."

"So you want her little cunt to be wet for you? One is a solution, brother. Lick it before you stick it."

Aegon got up from his seat and threw a bite-size of bread at Viserys.

"What is the problem;" Viserys asked with a laugh. "Do you think that is difficult to do? Would it be easier for you if you thought you were eating a peach?"

Aegon continued to look at him with his mouth open without being able to speak.

"Another way to get wet for you is if you put your fingers in it."

"Where do I put my fingers?" he asked, almost terrified.

"In her peach, Aegon ...."

However, the young king felt his stomach stir so much that he decided not to eat peach again.

" Of course there are other parts in her body that you have to deal with."

" Are you planning to give me other similar tips?"Aegon asked, and the annoyance in his voice was palpable.

"Her tits are also worth a few caresses!"

"Viserys stop! Do you understand how you talk about Daenaera? She is my wife, I know her since she was a child."

"My poor brother ..." Viserys responded with a laugh ... "It makes sense to react that way if you don't know what women think."

"What do you mean? "

"Most women think of the size, Aegon."

 _The size of what?_ Aegon thought, but soon after he realized what Viserys meant.

"It is impossible for Daenaera to think of my cock ... She is so kind and sweet ..."

Viserys rested his hand on his brother's shoulder: "I'm sure she's not thinking of anything naughty, brother. Just how your shaft will fit in her oyster!"

At the same time Baela was in Daenaera's chamber and they were having breakfast together.

"So I will be in pain when it happens?"

The little queen οf Aegon asked, looking at Baela with her big blue eyes.

"You will feel a little discomfort at first, but soon it will pass and then you will feel pleasure."

"Is that possible? I mean, it's going to happen every time?"

"You will definitely enjoy it most of the time. Especially if my brother is very gifted ... "

Daenaera looked at Baela while her cheeks were red. He seemed excited. "You mean; do you mean his manhood?"

Baela smiled and touched her hand. "Do you think about him often?"

"I think of him from the first day I saw him because he is kind and sweet to me. Although it is difficult for him, he always smiles at me, but lately..."

Daenaera stopped talking and lowered her head slightly.

Baela looked at her tenderly and smiled at her:"What happens; is there anything that upsets you?"

"Yes... My septa would say this is inappropriate but... Every time I look into his eyes, I can feel my heart beating faster... A lot of times my hands sweat when I'm near him... And.... I dreamed of him kissing me, but we didn't wear clothes. "

"Have you dreamed of it many times?"

"Yes. Every time it's more intense, more lively... The last time.... I'm ashamed, I don't know why this happened... "

"Take as much time as you want, I'm here to help you, to advise you properly."Baela hugged her immediately after the end of her sentence and Daenaera felt safe.

"The last time when I woke up, I felt wet between my legs. It was a strange feeling for me but I felt it was nice, so ....I touched the spot with my fingers, but I promise you, I only did it once. I kept my maidenhead for him."

The little queen's cheeks were red from a mixture of excitement and shame she felt, but she was smiling. 

" It's normal to feel that way, you're grown up and you're in love with him." 

" I' glad you're here, Baela, I didn't know who to talk to about these issues."

"When your flowering comes, you will send your maids to let me know so that I can be by your side.I already have some things you need ready."

"Do you think that moment is close? "

"I think so, when you feel your belly hurts like yesterday, you're going to send your maids to me. I'll take care of everything! "

" Did the same thing happen to you?" Daenaera asked with curiosity.

" Yes. I was at Dragonstone when it happened. Two months before the war started .... As you know my mother had died when I was a little girl but my stepmother ..." (Baela felt a knot in her throat as she thought about it,) " she was sweet and good as a real mother. She took care of me and stayed by my side all night, although she waited a child.. "

" I think she was a great woman."

" Oh, she was an amazing woman. My father... Baela brought to mind the night of Visenya's birth, when in Kings Landing the Greens were stealing the throne of the Princess of Dragonstone...) My father was in love with her...

"Aegon never talks to me about them ... Even Viserys finds it difficult to do so."

"It makes sense for both of them .. They loved their parents very much and loved them too... We were a happy family..."

The little queen noticed Baela's soft eyes, but she kept talking.

"You know, we were already five kids when Aegon was born, but we loved and cared for each other. Joff and I (Baela stopped talking to wipe her eyes with her sleeve) were a headache for our parents. My father couldn't stand the fact that I wasn't as sweet and quiet as Rhaena and Rhaenyra couldn't figure out what went wrong with Joff's upbringing.Everything changed when Aegon was born...Ηe was a beautiful baby, me and Joff were his keepers... And later when Viserys was born..."

Baela stopped talking and looked at Daenaera.

" Well, I'll tell you a secret."

After breakfast, Viserys and Aegon walked together down the aisle to the little queen's room. Aegon was upset with her impending flowering, while Viserys was thinking about how to look relaxed towards Baela.

"You are terrified at the moment, but after the flowering of Daenaera when you will be able to be inside her, you will realize that it is much better than you jerk off."

" What did you say I did? have you lost your mind Viserys?"

The style of insult that appeared on Aegon's face made the prince laugh constantly.

" Seriously now, have you never touched your cock? Have you never been curious?"Said Viserys, seriously this time, but Aegon accelerated his step.

" Wait, Aegon, I can give you advice on that... You take off your cock out of your pants and...."

"Shut up at last." Aegon answered and opened the door of his queen's chamber without knocking.

"So Jacaerys was your first lover? Daenaera asked enthusiastically."

"Yes, he was sweet and kind, but we both didn't bed anyone before that moment, so our match up was weird but passionate."

The boys' presence in the room caused Baela to stop talking, while she wondering what Viserys had heard, because he looked at her in a strange way.He looked angry.

"You're here," Daenaera said happy and kiss Aegon on the lips.This time the kiss lasted longer and Aegon was staring strangely at his siblings when his little queen's lips were removed from his own.

"I'm here to see if you're in good health ,my queen and to ask Baela to stay with you until tonight. Unfortunately, I have a lot of hearings today."

"But we're all going to meet at dinner like every time, right?".

Of course, Dae,"Aegon answered and turned to Viserys. "Ι hope you have some time for your siblings , brother , you can meet your fiery lady later."

"Is Viserys having an affair with a lady?"Daenaera asked and applauded.

"I'm so happy for you, brother." she said to him with a smile, but Viserys couldn't answer. His eyes were pinned on Baela's gaze.

He'd seen his eldest sister angry many times, but he never looked as wild as she is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I look forward to your thoughts and comments. I love you 🧡


	5. Baela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to go back to your husband? "
> 
> "I don't know." She whispered to him.  
> " I'm so tired of everything that's happened."
> 
> His voice sounded like a faint whisper.   
> "Βae,please, stay here. Sleep with me. Not as my mistress, I'm afraid this relationship between us is over now, but as my sister. Let me take care of you. "

It had been six days since everyone had met by chance in Daenaera's room and Baela was still angry, even though she knew Viserys had lied to protect her, but she was even angrier with him for avoiding meeting her.

 _He had to let me explain,_ she kept thinking about the hours she was alone, but the young prince was always with Aegon or his children.

If the days were hard, the nights were even harder as she felt she lacked his presence, his body next to hers and his breath.

 _I am not going to beg him._ She thought angrily one afternoon when she was in the garden, while the sky was getting dark but she felt he missed her. When she saw a shadow approaching, her heart was about to explode, however, he was not Viserys.

"Are you all right, sister?" Aegon had gone near her, quietly, like a ghost.

Baela looked at him with her soft, lilac eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just a little confused. Why are you here and not with Daenaera? "

The king looked her in the eye and Baela felt his fear."Because I'm just as confused, sister." He admitted to her. " I know I shouldn't feel that way, but... "

"It's a boy," Baela told herself. "A boy who was forced to grow up violently, like all of us."

Although she knew that Aegon could not easily tolerate the sudden hugs, she hugged him warmly and he, although surprised, turned his body on her.

"I'm afraid," he admitted, "but I'm not here just for that reason. I wanted to talk to you about another matter . A message has arrived from Driftmark. Your husband asked for a hearing with me."

Baela looked at him with surprise."My husband wants a hearing with you? I was sure of his audacity, but he just crossed the line. You don't have to do this, Egg. You don't have to listen to his lies. "

"Alyn is not only your husband. He's a lord of a lot power, loyal to the Iron Throne . I have to meet him, Baela, but I promise you this was the last insult to your face.Viserys will also be present at the meeting. You don't have to worry. "

"No, you shouldn't." She wanted to tell him, but the words couldn't come out of her mouth.

For a few minutes there was silence between them.

_It's funny, I want to get close to Viserys again even though I'm angry with him and Aegon doesn't know how to do the same with Daenaera. We've never been good at expressing our feelings. Rhaena is right. It's a common trait we all had with our father._

As she thought sadly of Prince Daemon and Princess Rhaenyra, an absurd thought came to mind. "Maybe it would be better if the boys met Alyn. If my little dragon meets him he probably wants to talk to me." She told herself.

"When are you going to meet him?"

"Tomorrow morning. But.... I need your help for another reason, Bae." This time Aegon seemed more worried, as if something serious had happened while Baela felt her body shudder as she listened to her diminutive from Aegon's mouth.

It was Queen Rhaenyra who called her that by this name and of course it was one of Viserys' first words when he was a baby. Her little brother kept calling her by that name, making Jacaerys laugh every time, even when he started talking normally.

"Of course I'm going to help you. You know how much I love you." She told him in a calm voice when she was already feeling nervous.

"It's about our brother. He's not himself. It's worse than the time Larra abandoned him. "

"That's so sad. What do you think happened to him?" she asked trying not to reveal her concern.

"I don't think he meets his fiery lady anymore, and that makes him nervous. I guess our little brother is in love with her, but their romance did not proceed."

Baela felt jealous at the thought that there was indeed another woman in her brother's life.

"Don't worry, Aegon. I'll talk to him soon."

The young king grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I was sure I could count on you. I tried to do it myself, but I didn't make it. He repeatedly refused to tell me what's happened to him. "

"I'm your sister. It's my duty to help you. Plus, I love our little brother, he had a hard time when Larra left, it would be a big blow to him another breakup. "

"I feel lucky you're with us, Bae. I hope to see you tonight at dinner, are you pale, is this stomach disorder still bothering you?"

"I'm fine... Don't worry about it." However, she avoided looking him in the eye as she spoke to him. Of course she wasn't sick, after the first two night Viserys didn't show up for dinner, Baela was so very angry with him and decided to do the same..

"I'm very worried about you two. Viserys does not feel well either, but the master insists it is not a contagious disease. What happened to you both so suddenly?"

Baela was a little disappointed to learn that Viserys had also lied so she did not attend dinner. Although he did it to avoid her, he knew he was alone and he missed her.

" Will you stay with me for a while longer?" 

This time in her voice there was a sob, she felt a half person without him.

"I'd love to, but I've left Daenaera alone. I've been trying to be with her as much as I can since the day I met her, but..." Aegon took a deep breath and looked at his sister anxiously. "It was easier when she was younger. Soon she'll be a woman and I... I tried to talk to Viserys about it, but you know how our brother reacts. Especially at that time when he was in the company of his lady."

Baela felt like she was slapped with an invisible hand. Every reference to another woman in Viserys' life filled her with anger but she tried to hide her feelings.

" Go to her, she's as anxious as you are. I know you feel weird, but you do not need to worry. When the time comes, it will happen anyway. It's okay if you're nervous, but if you do not mind, left the initiative to her. Sometimes women are calmer and you definitely want to give her pleasure."

Aegon's cheeks were red but on his face there was a faint smile.

" Thank you, Bae, you spoke to me like my mother."

It was a great surprise and joy for her to hear Aegon mention her stepmother or, as she felt, her second mother.

She hugged Aegon tightly without telling him anything and they stayed that way for a few seconds.

When the king left, Baela wiped her eyes with the tip of her hand.

"I wish I could approach your sons so easily every time. I wonder what you would do in the same position as me, mother."

It was a word Baela had said to Rhaenyra a few times, but she was sure her scream had reached her when she was engulfed in the dragon flames.

" I'm really glad you were murdered, you damn jerk." She muttered like a wish against the elder Aegon.

She still hated him, with all the power of her soul, even if the time had passed.

"So what would you do if you had to face a mule? Because that's your son."

She sit back on the stone bench and look at the sky.The smell of winter roses had spread throughout the yard.

_Of course, the son looks like the father.That's why Viserys has such a strong opinion but I can make him soft like a butter._

She thought as she recalled an incident from her childhood in Dragonstone. She still remembered the princess's raised voice as her father tried to apologize for spending the night with her grandfather, Lord Corlys Velaryon, and some other lords at a tavern in Dragonstone's port.Of course in the end the voices were quiet, which was every time her father took roses to their chamber.

She resolutely left the garden, went to her room, took her bath,warm water perfumed with lavender oil, then dressed in tight leather pants and a black gilet with Myrish lace, brushed her hair and headed to his room.

Ηe opened the door hesitantly after her third knock and while Bella was already annoyed, but his eyes were already looking at the luxurious fabric from Myr, and her white skin that appeared beneath it.

"May I come in?" She asked impatiently.

"I would rather not. Aegon does not need to know about us."She answered coldly while she was still looking at her outfit.

"He sent me here, you idiot, because he's worried about you."

Her loud voice forced him to pull her out of her hand in his chamber, Baela was already in his arms and resting on his bare chest.

"So what do you want?" In his voice there was a dose of irony but his eyes shone as he looked at her.

"Our brother sent me because he's worried about you after you split from your little whore."

"Don't talk like that."

"Why; Does this characterization bother you? do you want me to love this slut as if she were my sister?"

She hit him in the chest while there were tears in her eyes, but when he looked at her, she felt ashamed and started crying more.

Viserys, calm, stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

" There is no other woman in my life, Bae, you should know that. I am not such a person. I had to lie to Aegon when he heard us that morning."

"You said you'd take care of it, but you lied. "

"I did what I thought was right. Are you still married or have you forgotten? Well, that jerk didn't do it because he asked for a hearing with the king."

"So you're afraid of Alyn?" She asked him with her eyebrow raised.

"Of course I don't, but what would I tell him? Excuse me, but your wife is now my mistress because I bed her? "

"And of course it was better for you to lie about bedding someone else!"

"I'm trying to protect you while you're acting like a spoiled child. "

"You are a liar. Did you walk away from me because you wanted to protect me?" She said crying, but this time it was Viserys' voice that sounded loud.

"I walked away from you because you fucked my brother."

"Me and Aegon? Are you crazy; I would never do that. I love Daenaera as my child. How dare you think about it?"

"I'm not talking about Aegon, I'm talking about Jace, Baela. He was your lover while you told me that you had only bed Thaddeus Rowan's two sons before you married your husband."

"I was engaged to him, you know. "Jace was a growing man, Viserys, he was almost sixteen years old, while you were a seven-year-old boy."

There was anger in her gaze , but she lowered her eyes and said in a low voice: "Your mother knew how close we were. Although she mourned Luke, she wanted our wedding to happen soon."

The prince felt his heart was bleeding. "I didn't know that much detail. I could not even imagine that you two had a real relationship while there was this madness around us."

"Now you know it." She replied angry and was ready to leave but he stopped her and kissed her forehead.

"I was hiding in the ship, between a few barrels that smelled of salted fish. I had exchanged my clothes with a boy who worked on the ship. His clothes were cast-offs and foul of holes but I was not interested. I knew Jace it would come for me, so I hid the dragon egg you had put in my crib and waited."

A big sob came out of his chest, but the prince kept talking. "When I heard the dragons, I wanted to shout with joy. I was sure he would find me, but after a few minutes I saw the dragon fall ... Ηe looked like a wounded bird..."

"Need to go. I will tell Aegon that you are well. Try to convince him that it is true."

She had just taken two steps away from him when she heard his voice.

"You want to go back to your husband? "

"I don't know." She whispered to him." I'm so tired of everything that's happened."

His voice sounded like a faint whisper. 

"Βae,please, stay here. Sleep with me. Not as my mistress, I'm afraid this relationship between us is over now, but as my sister. Let me take care of you. "

"I can't leave anyway, Viserys.I feel alone, I don't want to be alone. "

"Calm down," he whisper to her,

" I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. "

She slept in his arms, listening to his heartbeat as he stroked her hair. It was a deep sleep, but in her ears was the laughter of a baby with silver hair and purple eyes.

The next morning Viserys went to the king's chamber before dawn. He would be present at the meeting with Alyn, he told him, but they had to meet him alone in the throne room.

When Aegon asked why he needed so much formality, Viserys already had the answer ready.

"This idiot cheated on our sister. Last night she came to me and cried for hours, Aegon.I couldn't push her into her condition and she slept in my chamber. I'm sleepless and tired. These armchairs we have are uncomfortable."

"I can't believe a woman managed to get you out of your bed, only Naerys has done it so far." Aegon joked.

"Looks like I have a soft spot for women in the family." The prince replied with a smile.

"I'm also hungry, I no longer feel discomfort in my stomach."

"That's good news," the king said.

"We can have breakfast before we meet Alyn."

"Oh of course, I can't wait to eat a sweet tart again," the prince replied.

_But the main meal he'll be our dear seahorse._

He was not sure if his relationship with Baela would be the same as before, but he was determined not to let her return to Driftmark because he needed her close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is our new chapter with a lot of sad details from the past.We will soon find out what will happen at the meeting with Alyn and whether Baela and Viserys' relationship can continue or not. 💗💗💗


	6. Alyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I was sure Baela would not come there, she hates the kitchen and all the chores, so I thought it was a safe place."
> 
> Aegon noticed him without speaking. He was a handsome man, with strong arms, impressive appearance and sweet smile.
> 
> "I know some men need the company of more women than their legal wife, but I don't approve. Viserys was abrupt in the way he spoke to you, but he was right."
> 
> "I'm sorry, my king, but you mean that you... You've never bed any woman but only the queen?"
> 
> Aegon felt offended, but he answered calmly.
> 
> "I haven't bed any women. Not even the queen. My queen is dynamic and happy but she is young. I can't claim her maidenhead as long as she hasn't bloomed yet."
> 
> "Maybe you should come to Driftmark for a while. swim naked in the sea, sleep together under the stars and approach each other."
> 
> "Seafood stew is like medicine for us men... "

Dressed in the green and blue of his House, the Oakenfist, arrived with the escort of a knight of the Kingsguard in the Iron Throne room.

His silver hair was tied in a tight ponytail, while his sword with the carved sea horse was in his belt.

He was quite annoyed by Aegon's decision to meet him in the Throne Room and for some reason he could not explain the king seems standoffish to him this time.

His lilac eyes shone as Aegon appeared in the room with only a man of the Kingsguard by his side and Prince Viserys next to him.

 _I think I was wrong. Aegon is still the boy I remember. I'm sure he'll understand._ He thought as the young king sat on the Iron Throne .

So he approached and bowed to Aegon and he was sure that the conversation between them would take place in a friendly atmosphere, but Prince Viserys put his hand on Aegon's shoulder when the king wanted to get up of his seat.

With no other choice, Lord Oakenfist began to speak, looking the king in the eye.

"I'm grateful you accepted my request for a hearing, y Your Grace. As you already know, I am a faithful lord and I feel like a part of your family.

That's why I came to you to be awarded the king's justice since my lawful wife, Lady Baela Velaryon, has left our home with our two children."

Aegon looked at Lord Velaryon without revealing his thoughts in his deep, purple gaze.

" I'm deeply sorry about this result, my lord. Marriage is an important issue in a man's life, as my father used to say, however, your lady wife sought refuge here after an unfortunate incident that happened in your home, as she confided to us."

Aegon stopped talking to look at Oakenfist, who looked very angry.

" It was indeed an unfortunate incident that my lady saw. I'm willing to chase away our maid if Baela wants to go home and she has to because I love her."

He was sure that these words would soften Aegon , and he was right as the young king's eyes were indeed sad, but the young prince looked like an angry dragon.

" You should have already fired the maid who betrayed my sister, my Lord. You should have sent her to the other side of the Narrow Sea and apologized on your knees to your wife, who is a Princess of the House Targaryen, not a common woman."

Alyn looked curiously at Prince Viserys, as he did not expect to address him in such a way.

" I am deeply saddened by this development in my marriage, my prince. I was wrong, but I want to correct it."

" You should have done it by now, Lord Velaryon. That's why, in my opinion, your claim should not be accepted. My sister's not a prize or a gunny sack . She's a princess, and you're going to have to treat her accordingly. "

Viserys's reaction did not give the king the slightest reason to agree with Alyn, but he was kinder to him.

"My brother was right," said the king as he rose from his throne and went down a few steps. "Lady Baela will stay here until she decides she wants to go home, but you can visit your children, Ser."

"Thank you, my Κing. It's a fair decision." He replied, grinning, while Viserys muttered something between his teeth.

"I love you like my brother, Lord Velaryon. Would you like to come for a walk in the garden until you meet your children?"

Alyn smiled with satisfaction.

"With my great pleasure, my king."

"Accompany Lord Velaryon to the garden."

He ordered the knight of Kingsguard.

"And you, Viserys, come with me."

It was one of the few times Aegon acted like a king even though he hated his title and the Iron Throne, so when Oakenfist was far enough away he caught his little brother hard by the hand.

"Have you lost your mind, Viserys? why did you talk to him this way? I have to remind you that we owe him your return home? Your return to me?"

"I owe him eternal gratitude for this, but I'm not going to let him humiliate my sister." The prince replied angry. " Baela, I mean me and her...."

He was about to reveal the truth to Aegon,But he interrupted him.

"She's my sister, Vis. I'm interested in her happiness, but maybe it 's better for all of us to stay here longer."

Aegon's face was serious as he spoke but Viserys laughed out loud.

"Have not figured out how to taste our queen peach, so you need advice from our sister?"

"Get out of my sight, Vis," said the king, and threw his cloak at his little brother. "I want you to inform our sister about my decision."

Viserys touched the black cloak on his brother's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "It's chilly outside." He apologized.

Aegon looked at him with love.

"When it happens, you'll be the first to know, brother."Viserys smiled and walked away in quick steps.

He found Baela in her bedchamber , dressed only with a robe because she had just finished her bath.

The prince felt his body shudder as he approached her.

" Your husband is here," she whispered.

" He asked Aegon to award the king justice, so you can return to Driftmark"

"His audacity is unbelievable," she replied irritated. "I'm not going back to Driftmark. "

"You won't have to, Bae. Aegon did not accept it at my urging. You will stay here with us as long as you want, but the king's decision is for the children to meet their father often."

"Course.Aegon's right, he's their father. I'll have the servants prepare them soon."

 _She's very upset and she needs my help. After all, she's my sister._ The prince thought, but he couldn't deny his feelings.

"What do you want, Bae? What do you really need?"

Viserys had put his chin on her shoulder. He was like a child who needed someone's attention.Baela turned towards him and looked him in the eye.

At the same time in the garden of the Red Fortress, Aegon and Alyn had a friendly chat.

"I must say that I was not ready for such a formal conversation, your grace."

"We do not need so much formality between us, Alyn. But you have to admit that my sister is right. You have her maid as your mistress, you bed her at the kitchen table."

On Aegon's face there was an expression of disgust but Alyn did not pay the necessary attention.

" I was sure Baela would not come there, she hates the kitchen and all the chores, so I thought it was a safe place."

Aegon noticed him without speaking. He was a handsome man, with strong arms, impressive appearance and sweet smile.

"I know some men need the company of more women than their legal wife, but I don't approve. Viserys was abrupt in the way he spoke to you, but he was right."

"I'm sorry, my king, but you mean that you... You've never bed any woman but only the queen?"

Aegon felt offended, but he answered calmly.

"I haven't bed any women. Not even the queen. My queen is dynamic and happy but she is young. I can't claim her maidenhead as she hasn't flowered yet."

"Maybe you should come to Driftmark for a while. swim naked in the sea, sleep together under the stars and approach each other."

"Seafood stew is like medicine for us men... "

Aegon felt his stomach stir, and his mind numb to the thought of what Alyn had suggested.

Daenaera would surely be happy if they lived a few days as common men, but he believed that only in the Red Keep was he and his queen safe.

Even Viserys used to say that two were the safest places in all of Westeros.The Red Keep and Dragonstone, but Aegon hated the second place after their mother death.

He was prepared to politely refuse Alyn's proposal, but at that moment Daemion and Laena Velaryon suddenly appeared and ran into their father's arms. Aegon retired to the castle to leave them alone, as family. He searched for Viserys, but the prince was not in his chamber and none of the servants had seen him.

He was about to return to his chamber when two warm, soft hands closed his eyes.

"Guess who she is."

 _Her voice is as sweet as honey,_ Aegon thought before whispering her name. The girl laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Will you come with me, my king?"

Although feeling his legs trembling, Aegon followed her to her chamber.

The sun was setting when the Lord of the Trident returned home.He ordered the servants to prepare his bath and went to his chamber.

 _The children are going to convince her to come home. They love me._ Oakenfist thought, but when he opened the door of his chamber a naked brunette woman was lying on his bed.

"You can't live here anymore, Maraya." He told her as he approached her. "But we'll find a safe place to live. "

He took off his clothes, lay down next to her and started kissing every inch of her body.

Meanwhile at Kings Landing Viserys forced to get out of bed.

Baela looked at him with her half-eyes.

" So you're leaving, pet?"

The prince looked at her as he wore his cloak.

" I'm starving, insatiable woman.I'm going to the kitchen to see if I can find some food."

"Be careful,my little dragon, they should not see that you are coming here."

"I'm going to knock on your door twice. Wait for me." He answered her and kissed her before he left.

"I should be looking for my brother. No one knows where he is."

Aegon felt uncomfortably with Daenaera persistent look on him.

"I'm sure Viserys he is fine, my king. You don't have to worry. I'm sure he's met the fiery lady of the court again."

She looked at him with her racy gaze and whispered.

"Well, I thought something. I know you do not feel comfortable when you have to touch someone, even me."

"It's true, but I'm trying. "He apologized sadly.

" You don't have to feel bad about it, Aegon, maybe you could touch me more easily if you wore gloves.I'd feel just as delightfully and you'd feel protected.This is a gift from me. "

Aegon looked at the small wooden box with the Velaryon seahorse and the Targaryen three-headed dragon painted on the wood. When he opened it he found a pair of black silk gloves.

He felt his legs tremble again, but Daenaera was determined. She helped him wear the gloves and then caught his hands between hers.

"You can feel my heart beating."

Aegon didn't speak when Daenaera put his hand on her breast, he only approached her face and she extinguished the candle that lit her chamber.

At the same time, Alyn got out of bed and Maraya to write a letter to his last ally. To the man who could persuade Baela to return to Driftmark and was partly right, because Baela loved the woman Alyn asked for her help and always listened to her opinion, but this time she needed Viserys' hot kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyn's chapter is here. I hope you found it amusing. I can't wait to hear what you think of his character.


	7. Daenaera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands continued to be on her breast and Daenaera felt her nipples become hard. She wanted more caresses from him, she waited a long time for them to come close and now that this was finally happening she felt impatient.
> 
> "You can touch me more, Aegon. I'm not going to get angry or misunderstood."
> 
> She told him with obvious excitement in her voice, but he looked at her almost scared.
> 
> " I don't know if it's right. We're married, but you haven't flourished yet. You're very young. I don't want to hurt you. "
> 
> She liked that he was so protective and tender with her, but she was began to crave more. Her body was on fire when she was near him.
> 
> " You will not hurt me, I know very well . You will only touch me." She almost begged him, and Aegon felt bad about it.

Her first privy moments with Aegon were exactly as she expected. After she had extinguished the candle, he approached her lips and kissed her gently.  
  
His hands continued to be on her breast and Daenaera felt her nipples become hard. She wanted more caresses from him, she waited a long time for them to come close and now that this was finally happening she felt impatient.  
  
"You can touch me more, Aegon. I'm not going to get angry or misunderstood."  
  
She told him with obvious excitement in her voice, but he looked at her almost scared.  
  
" I don't know if it's right. We're married, but you haven't flourished yet. You're very young. I don't want to hurt you. "  
  
She liked that he was so protective and tender with her, but she was began to crave more. Her body was on fire when she was near him.  
  
" You will not hurt me, I know very well . You will only touch me." She almost begged him, and Aegon felt bad about it.  
  
It was difficult for him to explain to her that while he was usually afraid his body reacted in his own way. Although his mind was imprisoned in the bad times of the past, he often felt his body burn with the desire for her.  
  
"I wish I was strong enough to do it, but I can't. You have to understand me. "  
  
She looked at him with a wounded look.  
"I try, Aegon. I try very hard, but sometimes I feel like you want to take me away from you."  
  
It was hard to express his feelings, but it was more difficult for him to see her sad and be the cause of himself.  
"What should I do;" He asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"Just touch me. If you feel scared, close your eyes and I'll do the same. "  
  
Soon after, she closed her blue eyes to give him courage.  
  
It'll be easier that way. The king thought. For a few seconds he looked at her face. Her skin was pink from the excitement, the curls of her blonde hair were falling on her face.  
  
She's beautiful... He closed his eyes and his hand moved almost independently on the fabric of her dress.  
  
Although he touched her wearing gloves and over her clothes, his little queen's breathing was fast and her heart was beating irregularly.  
  
"Naera;"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Are you alright? I feel your heart beating differently than before ... Beating excessively fast."  
  
Maybe this was her chance to get even closer.   
She thought and answered with a voice like melted butter.  
"My dress bothers me. Can you undress me?"  
  
They opened their eyes at the same time. Aegon looked at her in shock.  
"I do not know how to do it. I will call your maids."  
  
"It's easy... If you untie the laces on my back, my dress will be removed. My maid tied them very tightly. I can't breathe."  
  
It was a lie, of course. But it was the innocent lie of a girl in love.  
Aegon took the glove out of his right hand and without looking he untied the laces of her dress while his hand was shaking.  
  
When he found the courage to look at her again, she was in front of him wearing only her small clothes.She looked more like the Maiden than his little queen.  
  
The young king could not speak, his words had turned to silence.  
  
"Aegon; "  
  
"Hmmm! "  
  
"You can touch me again if you want. "  
  
He looked at her with his dark purple eyes. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to do it or not.  
She felt his hesitation. He gently touched his right hand with the tips of her fingers and then held it between her hands.  
  
It was a pleasant feeling.  
Her touch was tender. He liked the way she approached him ... Certainly her idea could have a positive effect.  
  
Daenaera, impatient, put his hand on her breast again, a little lower this time.  
For a few seconds Aegon had his hand there and felt her heart beat again. Her lips were red like spring roses, half open, waiting for his kiss.  
  
He touched his lips to hers, closing his eyes and then disaster struck.  
As his hand gently touched her breast , the tips of his fingers reached her nipples.  
They were hard, almost ready to rip the thin fabric out of her small clothes.  
  
"Naera;"  
  
"Hmmmm!"  
  
"Do you feel discomfort?" He was scared at the thought that something had happened to her because of him.  
  
No.... I'm fine, my king."  
  
 _She 's telling the truth. There is a smile on her face._ The king thought.  
Although it was a young, handsome man he felt like a clumsy boy.  
  
 _Then why?_ Although he didn't want to look weird in her eyes, he decided to ask her what was happening to her.  
  
" Naera;"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Why is your breasts so hard there? Are you in pain?"  
  
" Not, my king... It's like that because I like your caresses. I want you."  
  
 _What does she want;_  
He was ready to ask her what she wanted but then he remembered the conversation he had with his brother.  
  
 _So all girls when they grow up want the same thing from the men?_  
" Μοst of women think about the size." _Didn't Viserys tell him that?_  
  
 _So Daenaera, his little queen, the girl he had married seven years ago and taught him to smile again, she was thinking about his size?  
_  
"I'm sorry, I have to go."  
  
Without waiting for her answer, he left almost terrified.  
  
"Aegon....."  
Daenaera sat on her bed.She wanted to cry, she had to cry because he did not feel any trace of tenderness for her but in a strange way she felt stronger after the rejection.  
  
 _I'll be aI have to be strong, she thought. He must feel that I love him, not as the little girl he met, but as a woman. Then he won't let me stay by his side. I'll be as strong and brave as his mother. As I would be if I had a dragon.  
_  
Aegon, however, felt lost when he walked away from her.  
 _  
I didn't mean to hurt you, Naera... You're precious to me. I love you. "  
_  
Thinking that his little queen was alone, sad and there were probably tears in her eyes, Aegon felt his heart crack.  
  
 _I need to find Viserys. I'm sure he'll laugh at me when I tell him what happened, but he's the only person who can help me find myself..._  
  
The king went to his brother's room, but the prince was not there ...  
 _My brother is probably in the fiery lady's arms. Maybe our sister can advise me until I find him._  
Aegon thought and was ready to go to Baela's chamber, but at that moment he met Viserys, who was holding a tray of food in his hands.  
  
"Aegon what do you want here?" the prince felt foolish with the question but more with the appearance he had in front of the king.  
  
"Viserys, are you naked? Where do you go wearing only your cloak with a food tray in your hands?"  
  
"I was hungry, Aegon! I was with... Where exactly are you going? Why are you upset? "  
  
"I was with Daenaera in her chamber... She gave me a pair of gloves so I could touch her... Why do women's nipples get so hard when you touch their skin?"  
  
Viserys looked at his brother with his mouth open.  
"Did you finally see your wife naked?"  
  
"Not... She was wearing her smal clothes... When I touched her nipples with my fingers and felt they were hard... I got away from her..."  
  
"By the gods, Aegon. She invited you to her chamber and tried to get close to you, and you left?  
You do not need to sleep with her, not before she flourishes , but you can approach her and touch her."  
  
"I tried, Vis... But I was scared when she told me that she wants me ..."  
  
"Did she tell you she wants you?"  
The prince's shock was so great that he dropped the tray he was holding.  
  
"I'll call the servants to clean up... "  
  
"Go back to your wife, brother. I'll take care of it. You have to go back to her..."  
  
"I can't... I don't know what to do... "  
  
Viserys laughed.  
" Well, forget what we've said so far. When the time comes, she will take control . It's not bad to get close this way. For now go to her."  
  
" Vis, can I ask you something?"  
  
The prince nodded, placing the cloak better on his body. It was a cold night, he had begun to feel the cold in the castle as time passed. He thought of Baela naked in bed with her warm body next to him. He was sure she would be worried about his delay.  
  
"Course. What do you need, brother?"  
  
"How was your first time with Lara?"  
  
Viserys looked at him angry.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you, Aegon? How was it a wonderful experience? It wasn't.  
I spent several hours in the garden of pleasure that her family had a before my wedding ... I would like to thank the gods that I was just an observer there and I did not work to please men or women.  
I did not even sleep with a woman who belonged to the Perfumed Garden. I was a virgin when I went to her bed.  
When I slept with her the night of the wedding, it was... Awful! "  
  
" So you can understand how I feel... "  
  
"Don't compare Daenaera with the Lysene whore. "  
He answered angrily.  
"Your wife has been with you since childhood. Lara looked at me on our wedding night and told me that fortunately for her I have a big cock."  
  
"What if Daenaera is thinking about my cock?"  
  
"Then you must be happy, brother. Unless you're afraid your cock isn't that big for her taste."  
  
Aegon looked at his brother in shock.  
  
"I can't believe Daenaera is thinking about my manhood. It can't be happening. She was always sweet and kind. She just wanted me to touch her."  
  
" Your wife is no longer a child, Aegon. Now she just wants you to touch her, but in the future she'll want your cock in her. That's the only way to give her heirs."  
  
"I'm not interested in having heirs... I have you and your sons."  
  
"No, you're not going to say that again... You have your own children. We have to leave many descendants, Aegon. Otherwise our house is in danger. We don't have the power our ancestors had in the past. We don't have the power of our parents.What lord would have the courage to oppose our father when he held his dark sister in his hand or when he heard Caraxes roar?"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking about him. I loved him, but he abandoned her...He left her alone, Viserys..."  
  
"He died to give her victory, Aegon. To secure our future. You have heard the rumors. He could not know what would happen next."  
  
Aegon was always angry with the past, but he felt Viserys was right.  
  
"The night is often a bad advisor... Especially this night... We're influenced by our feelings, brother."  
  
"Well, that's true but don't repress what you feel, Aegon. " Viserys replied while touching his shoulder.  
" Go back to her. She needs you."  
  
Aegon was ready to leave, he had not decided if he would return to her or if he would go to his room but looking at Viserys he felt that he had a question.  
  
" How could you love her if their first moments were awful?"  
  
"She was beautiful and somehow I felt like I was going to have a family and I would not be alone anymore. Then... There was no duration in our mating the first time, but the next few times it lasted longer. And I liked Aegon. When your bodies come together, you'll know what I mean. "  
  
Aegon smiled and Viserys looked him in the eye.  
" I have a duty as your brother to give you some advice. Look in your pants... Before the time comes to sleep with her, you must have met your cock!"  
  
He said it with all the seriousness he had, but Aegon left in silence.  
  
Soon after, the prince called the servants to clean up and went back to the kitchen.  
This time he only found stale bread, butter and honey as it was almost midnight and the kitchens had stopped working, but for the hungry Viserys it was enough.  
  
He arrived at Baela's room unexpectedly this time, but there was a new surprise waiting for him.  
  
"You have to be punished for your tardiness," she told him when he left the tray of food on a wooden, small table.  
" I thought you abandoned me,naked like a maiden in her wedding bed. "  
  
"I couldn't do it... You know that... I..."  
  
She pushed him into bed and climbed on top of him.  
  
"Stop talking, I've been looking forward to waiting for you. There are still maids in the hallways, and you walk around half-naked."  
  
"I met our brother in the hallway. He was shocked because he realized that Daenaera was thinking of him being on her ..... naked ...."  
  
"Our little queen will soon be a grown woman... It makes sense that she's thinking about our brother."  
  
"And you??? What's on your mind, sister?"  
  
"You... And your cock."  
  
Suddenly Viserys remembered his wedding night and felt strange.  
  
"If I was two and ten and it was the first time you'd sleep with me, what would you do? How would you approach me? "  
  
"With tenderness of course. I would teach you to become a wonderful lover but I would do it slowly, without haste."  
  
In the prince's mind, his wedding night came to life. He remembered himself, a naked boy trying not to manifest his fear, lying on a red, silk sheet.  
  
"I'm yours, Bae. You can do whatever you want to me."  
  
Baela grinned as she looked at the food tray.  
  
"Well... I'm very hungry," she replied to him..  
  
By the time he left Viserys, Aegon was walking without purpose. He had not decided if he wanted to go to her again or if he wanted to be alone.  
  
 _Maybe if I stop thinking about it as a duty to be better,_ he thought, and decided to go to her chamber.  
She was asleep when he got there. She hadn't even worn her nightgown, she'd slept wearing only her small clothes, and now Aegon could see her body clearly.  
She wasn't a child . Her body looked more like the body of an adult woman.  
He approached the bed carefully since he didn't want to wake her up.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her and kissed her shoulder gently.  
"I'll try to forget the past, Naera. I want to be yours and be mine."   
  
The queen turned sideways as she slept and he could see her hard pink nipples clearly visible under the white cloth. He felt his manhood waking up as he looked at her. She seemed to feel an invisible caress on her.  
  
 _I have to overcome my fears and claim my wife. Viserys was right._  
  
His cock hurt him.  
He had never felt an interest in women before, nor was he curious to touch himself.  
  
He left for his chamber while his breath was heavy.  
  
There were guards outside his door and a boy το his escort to his chamber, but Aegon chased them all away.  
" At least let me close the window, my king. It's cold outside."

The boy had told him, but Aigon had replied that he would do it himself.  
  
He removed his clothes until they formed a small pile around his legs and he approached the open window.  
  
The moonlight illuminated his chamber and he noticed his body. It was not the boy who had returned to Dragonstone or the boy who had been called king of the seven kings. He was a young man and while his mind was trapped in the past his body wanted to live The pleasures of life.  
If it was really a cold night, Aegon didn't feel the cold.  
  
"I'm a dragon," whispered, even though he hated dragons. "Dragons don't feel cold."  
  
He lay on the bed and his hands were directed at his cock. A few minutes later he felt his first release . It was like a huge explosion inside his head as his hands were filled with white, thick cum.  
  
He wiped himself with his sheet and slept right away. It was the calmest sleep of his entire life.  
  
With his hands and eyes tied, Viserys felt his heart ready to explode.  
Baela had taken his statement very seriously that he was hers and could do whatever she wanted with him. Soon after, the prince realized that Baela was hungry but not for food.  
  
She had smeared his chest land cock with honey and then tied his eyes and hands making it clear that the game would end when she wanted to.

At first seemed pleasant as every time she licked him afterwards she kissed him passionately and he could feel the taste of honey.  
He was sure it would soon come for her and the game would end, but Baela had a different view.  
The time between the care with her tongue had begun to grow and Viserys felt more and more impatient.

At one point when the prince came close to release, leaving a small amount of pre-cum in her mouth, she stopped dealing with him And she started pleasuring herself.

The wet sounds coming from the delicate flesh between her legs had increased his senses.  
He wanted to come for her in an incredibly hard way.  
"Baela, honestly, if you come near me again, I'm going to fuck you."

When she approached him again, he felt a damp cloth cleaning his body.

"You can do whatever you want, whisper to him. I'm yours."

Viserys pushes Baela into bed like she's a corrupt brothel girl, forcing her to rely on her hands and feet.  
Her silver hair is wrapped around his arm.  
She rubs her against her lower lips and she sighs.  
"I could go on for hours so you could come for me just by touching my cock on your lips but I want to fuck you."

It is easy for his cock to slip inside her, as Baela is a wet mess. Their climax comes at the same time and Viserys empties its seed into her cunt.

_I wish we could have a child. A baby with silver hair and purple eyes, but she'll probably get the moon's tea.  
_  
He lay down next to her and kissed her on the lips.  
"Can I ask you something, my little dragon?" She whispered to him kissing his neck.

"Course." He answered her by hiding a yawn with his palm.

"Where did you learn that? "

"In a garden of pleasure ....."

She looked at him angry... " Have you got whores in your bed?"  
"Of course not... I was taught how to pleasure one. I was just looking... "

"Did the lessons finally pay off? Did you give her pleasure? "

"You will tell me. I had never bed her that way. "

As they exchanged a hot kiss, full of desire a few feet away, the little queen of Aegon woke up after a strange dream.

A young woman in black clothes had approached her. she had long silver-blond hair and purple eyes. She was beautiful, with an inhuman beauty, she looked more like a goddess than an common woman. She had hugged her and whispered to her that they should return to Dragonstone ... Then she had disappeared, but the shadow of a green dragon with black scales had covered Daenaera but she did not feel afraid. She was sure he was protecting her.

He woke up trying to figure out what had happened. It was wet between her legs, but this time there were red spots on her small clothes.

"I'm a woman now, whisper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ..... Daenaera's dream leads them to Dragonstone. What do you think they will find there? What does the approach of Aegon and Daenaera and Viserys' relationship with Baela look like?  
> Do you like the relationship between Aegon and Viserys? 
> 
> Ps. The next chapter will probably be Rhaena.


	8. Rhaena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Where's nuncle Aegon?"  
> The little girl asked, holding the prince's hand tightly.
> 
> " I guess he'll be asleep, my little flower. I'm going to have to take you to your chamber and then go to him. Your septa will be there, and soon your brothers and cousins will come."
> 
> " I'll be all right, papa, but... Will Aegon marry Laena? "
> 
> The prince looked at his daughter with curiosity, but he didn't have time to answer. Strong wings and a loud scream were heard above the Red Keep.
> 
> Princess Rhaena Targaryen had arrived in the capital, mounting her she-dragon, Morning. 
> 
> " Is that a dragon?"  
> Naerys, his little fragile flower, was always excited about having a dragon of its own, but the hatchlings that were born were only weak, tiny, and sick dragons.
> 
> "Yes, she's Aunt Rhaena. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here, I hope you enjoy it. I promise we'll see Rhaena (and Morning) more later. In the chapter there is a consensual kiss between boys.  
> The next update will take place in about 25 days.  
> Thank you for reading. <3<3<3

The queen's flowering had become known throughout the castle before dawn.

Baela had left Viserys alone in her chamber when the little queen's maids had conveyed the news to her.

Baela had ordered the servants to open the kitchens earlier, the Queen's flowering was to be celebrated and she herself would certainly need food as well as sweet desserts.

She had visited the little queen who was lying in bed with a piece of cloth between her legs under her small clothes.

Daenaera's face was slightly pale, but there was a smile on her face. Baela hugged and kissed the girl as if she were her little sister.

"The little girl I got under my wings is now a growing woman, that's why I brought you a special gift."

Daenaera carefully opened the silk pouch while her eyes turned to Baela who was visibly touched.

"This ... this is so .... It is beautiful, the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen."

The little queen of Aegon held in her hands a pendant with blue crystals In a thin, gold chain.

"It was mine... But now it belongs to you. The color of the crystals symbolizes Driftmark, my mother's Ηοuse and yours."

"I haven't seen you wear it, at least not at the court.."

The tone in Daenaera's voice was low, as if she had felt that a secret existed behind the story of jewelry.

"I have never worn it. Jacaerys had asked Rhaena to design it for our wedding day."

No more words were said to each other. The two women hugged each other in a hug that lasted for hours.

But this was not the only gift the little queen received for her flowering day.

Prince Viserys visited her chamber a few hours later. Naerys was with him despite the morning time. The little girl held a bouquet of white and blue roses, Daenaera's favorite flowers, while Viserys gave her a gold bracelet with pearls.

"I brought it from Lys," he explained.

"It was a gift for ... Anyway, I never gave it to her ... I'm happy to give it to you, my sister, on a day like this."

"Maybe you should give it to me when I bring a successor to the kingdom, my prince."

She said blushing gracefully.

"It would be a suitable gift on the day of a nephew's birth."

"When you give a successor to the Seven Kingdoms, I will give you a carriage of gifts, my queen.I look forward to the day I hold your son in my arms."

Daenaera gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'm happy to have a family, to have all of you... But Viserys, where's Aegon?"

_Gods, this boy is stupid. It is not possible that no one hasn't informed him about the flowering of his wife._

"I promise to inform him personally, my queen, and he will be with you soon.I'm going to return Naerys to the nursery, and then I'll go to him."

The little princess gave Daenaera a kiss, the queen squeezed the girl on her, and then the prince left with his daughter.

" Where's nuncle Aegon?"

The little girl asked, holding the prince's hand tightly.

" I guess he'll be asleep, my little flower. I'm going to have to take you to your chamber and then go to him. Your septa will be there, and soon your brothers and cousins will come."

" I'll be all right, papa, but... Will Aegon marry Laena? "

The prince looked at his daughter with curiosity, but he didn't have time to answer. Strong wings and a loud scream were heard above the Red Keep.

Princess Rhaena Targaryen had arrived in the capital, mounting her she-dragon, Morning.

" Is that a dragon?"

Naerys, his little fragile flower she always wanted to have a dragon, but the hatchlings that were born were only weak, tiny, and sick dragons.

"Yes, she's Aunt Rhaena. "

The prince said it with a mixture of admiration and jealousy. When they were kids, he and Rhaena were the only ones I didn't have dragons...

For a few seconds the prince remembered Dragonstone, his half-brothers, the egg they had put in his crib and had never hatched...Aegon's dragon with his gray-blue wings, which his brother named Stormcloud...

 _Aegon...._ If the king woke up to the sound of the dragon's wings, he'd be scared.

 _I have to go to my brother,_ the prince thought, and after kissing Naerys and handing her over to her septa's care, he ran to his brother's chamber.

Outside his door there was only one guard. Viserys asked why the king's protection was incomplete, but the knight informed him that it was his wish.

Feeling intense curiosity Viserys entered the Aegon chamber to find out what had happened the night before. The king was naked, and even though the window of his chamber was open he slept without being disturbed by the cold breeze outside.

Viserys noticed his brother's body. He was a tall boy, with a thin body, long silver hair ... And gods ... _Daenaera would be happy when he will consummate their wedding.._

The prince was observing his brother's cock when the king open his eyes.

"Viserys ;"

"I'm here to wake you up, brother. Your wife flourished in the middle of the night, and we have visitors.Our sister got here on Morning's back."

Aegon looked at his brother in shock.

" Daenaera had the first blood...I..... Keep this beast away from me, Viserys... I don't want to see it... I... I'm not going out..."

Ignoring his brother's naked body, Viserys approached the bed and hugged Aegon.

"Please," whisper to him while he pulled the sheet on his naked body. " I'm here for you. I'll take care of you, Aegon, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Although Viserys was by his side, Aegon was in a bad mood, even when Rhaena informed him that Morning was in the Dragonpit ruins and not in the yard.

Rhaena's presence at the Red Keep forced Baela to leave Daenaera's side, clearly giving Aegon the chance to stay close to her, while Viserys would handle the court issues.

Nothing was going well, however.

Rhaena and Baela had a big argument as Rhaena realized that there was a man in Baela's life besides Alyn, but she refused to reveal who he was.

Aegon, who had stayed by his little queen's side throughout the day, was particularly nervous. He had given her a black velvet cloak "to keep you warm, my queen," but she had replied that she preferred his arms.

The prince's day wasn't any better. He has meetings with several lords of the court, each of them sought the king's favor in various matters and had attended his brother's Small Council.

He was exhausted as he was returning to his room when a young lady stopped him in the hallway.

The Lady was tearful because she had lost her husband while she was expecting a child.The prince promised to help her take her husband's land and income, but while she was thanking him, Baela appeared on the edge of the aisle.

The quarrel that followed was extremely dramatic.Lady Baela accused the prince of having an affair with her, while he insisted that she was overreacting.

Soon after, they both retired cursing in their chambers.

In the meantime Aegon had also returned to his chamber. The king was nervous because of Morning's frequent roars, and Daenaera's insistence on consummating their marriage.

He filled one cup with Arbor gold and tried to think coolly.

He loved Daenaera, he wanted to make it his own, but he wasn't sure he knew how to do it.

After three cups of sweet, golden wine, the king had gathered all the courage he needed to seek help from the only man he trusted.

Viserys it was surprised when he heard the knock on the door. He had drunk a few cups of hard Dornish wine, he could not say for sure how much it was, of course.

So he was even more surprised when he saw his brother.

"Aegon; What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Daenaera?"

He felt completely stupid with that question, but the king's answer was something he never expected to hear.

"Well, brother, I want you to teach me how to approach my wife, but not with another one silly advice, Vis. I need action!"

 _What exactly was Aegon asking for?_ Viserys was puzzled, looking at his brother in surprise. When he took a step forward, Viserys could only speak with embarrassment.

"What exactly do you want, brother? What do you want from me?"

Aegon took a deep breath and looked at his little brother.

"Well ... You learned how to approach a woman in a garden of pleasure ... Maybe .... If only you could teach me a few things ..."

The prince felt his head heavy, he did not know how to react, but Aegon was obviously in a worse situation. He was shaking and his face was red.

" Could we hire someone, a girl with little experience or a maiden, perhaps ?"

" You're referring to whores,Vis.And I don't want anyone touching me, not even my lady wife."

The last sentence was between tears, Aegon felt that his breath had abandoned him while Viserys looked at him awkwardly.

However, the love he felt for him was more than shame, morality or pain. After all, they were Targaryens, if they had dragons they would be like gods ...

He hugged him tightly and wiped away his tears.

"If you promise me that after that you will be the brother I lost that day, I will do anything for you, Aegon ... I don't want to see fear in your eyes again. We are Targaryens, we are dragons, The last dragons, brother.The past is behind us, Aegon, but we must take care of the future, we have to take care of each other."

When Aegon nodded Viserys approached his lips with his own.

It was a tender, but warm kiss and the boys' lips trembled. However when Viserys wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, Aegon responded.

Viserys' tongue invaded Aegon's mouth, the youngest boy pulled his brother's body onto his.To the prince's surprise, the king had responded.

The prince touched the brother's neck with the tips of his fingers and then his hands descended into Aegon's waist.

When they broke the kiss, Aegon's lips were red, like a ripe strawberry.

"Well.... I hope you understand that ... "

The prince blushed like a maiden on hers wedding day as he spoke.

"Can I sleep here?" Aegon's question was so sudden and Viserys felt his face blush more.

"Of course," whisper. "You're my brother, I can't deny you anything."

In the little queen's chamber, Rhaena sat on the bed next to Daenaera. A tray filled with blueberries and cream tarts was on the table. The two women drank an aromatic decoction.

"It helps to conceive a successor," Rhaena explained. "Soon my brother will invite you to his chamber and your womb will welcome a babe."

Daenaera looked at Rhaena anxiously.

"What if that doesn't happen soon?"

"Well..... Viserys will convince him otherwise. Trust our brother."


	9. The power of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no sign of shame or embarrassment when he hugged his brother's body, with his lips tenderly kissing his neck.
> 
> "I didn't mean to hurt you, you have to believe me. I just did not expect you to ask me about that."
> 
> "It was my fault ?"
> 
> Viserys felt the anguish and sob in his voice.
> 
> "Aegon no, don't say that again. You opened up and told me how you feel... You do not know how much I expected this."
> 
> "You mean how?"
> 
> "I love you... And if you think I can leave you alone, you are wrong."

It was after midnight when a strong wind made the windows of the Red Keep creak.  
Viserys, who was sleeping covered with his blanket, turned to the middle of the bed and with his left hand searched the other end of the bed...  
  
There would be no body lying next to him and for a few seconds he wondered where Baela had gone in the middle of the night, until the moment he opened his eyes and saw a pale shadow standing by the open window.  
  
"It will rain again. The clouds have been covering the starlight..."  
  
The prince rubbed his eyes, looking at the empty seat next to him. There was no trace of heat on the sheet.  
  
"How long were you standing by the window, brother?" He asked him gently.  
  
"I don't know ... I think since you fell asleep ... I'm sorry if I woke you up."  
  
Viserys rubbed his eyes again and slightly rested his upper body on his elbows.  
  
"You did not wake me up, Aegon, but that cannot continue. You need sleep. You need some rest."  
  
"I try, but it is not easy. When I asked you if I could sleep here, I thought that ... "  
  
Aegon once again felt the need to apologize for his behavior, and this made the prince angry.  
  
Viserys needed him.  
He loved Aegon with all the power of his soul and often felt responsible that his brother had experienced so many bad events alone.  
  
" You thought it would be easier to sleep here, but you were wrong? "  
  
His voice was tender, as if he were talking to a child, not a man.  
  
The king looked at him with his big, dark purple eyes and nodded.  
Viserys felt his heart break into thousands of little pieces.  
_He's nervous,_ he thought. _He's worried about Daenaera and the future..._  
He couldn't blame him,however.  
_I felt just as bad as him before the bedding, but Daenaera doesn't look like this bitch I married._  
  
_And yet, there was a time when Aegon was starting to calm down, and he seemed safe.  
I'm sure the idea of helping him approach his wife was weird , but he was calm as long as the kiss lasted ...  
_  
Without thinking about it more, he got out of bed and approached him.  
The younger boy's lilac eyes met those of his brother before he tenderly touched his hand.  
  
"Is there anything you need, Egg? You should not be ashamed of me. I am your brother and I love you. That means I would do anything for you."  
  
The king did not answer, but the prince could feel the older boy's hand trembling..  
  
"Look at me," he told him, gently touching his chin with his fingertips.  
" I know you're scared, but I'm here to help you. Please, Aegon, talk to me."  
  
For Aegon, who was never good at words, this time it was even harder to express how he felt. So he lowered his gaze, avoiding looking at his brother. But Viserys was still in the same position, with his fingers touching the older boy's jaw.  
  
" No one will know, brother. You can trust me. "  
  
Although he was afraid of his reaction, as the king did not always accept the caresses, the prince moved his fingers to the tips of his lips.  
  
"Talk to me..." He whispered in his ear while his fingers touched his lips.  
  
The prince's insistence, as well as the shaking of Morning's wings in the ruins of the Dragonpit, made Aegon look at his brother.  
"I need a hug," he admitted and his voice sounded like a sob.  
" I need a big, warm hug."  
  
Viserys' arms immediately wrapped around Aegon's waist, and he carefully pulled his brother's body over him.  
  
"Don't be afraid of her.I know you hate dragons and you are right, but she's good. She will never hurt us. And I swear in my life that I would not let her hurt you."  
  
"There is no good dragon, they are all monsters ..."  
  
Holding Aegon's waist with his left hand the prince brought the fingers of his right hand to Aegon's lips.  
  
"I'm here ... I will not let anyone hurt you. But you must sleep, Aegon."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he held his hand for a while and then walked to the bed. To his surprise, Aegon followed him. He lay down next to him, on the left side of the bed, while Viserys covered their bodies with his blanket.  
  
The heat of their bodies immediately calmed the king and the young man smiled.  
"It's all easier when you are hiding under a blanket." Viserys sighed and the king laughed.  
  
"And yet I could stay here forever."  
The prince felt strange at his brother's words.  
  
"The Small Council and your Hand would say that I am hiding you on purpose ...."  
  
"Can you do it again?" He asked him, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Do you mean that you want me to hide you under my blanket?" He said giggly.  
  
The king's face was red and his eyes soft, but he gathered all the courage he had in his heart and whispered:  
"I would like you to kiss me again."  
  
Viserys was surprised, but his lips approached his brother's trembling lips.  
It was a simple touch at first, an innocent kiss, but Aegon's lips were so warm ....  
The prince had seen men kissing or caressing each other, and he felt disgusted, but Aegon .....They had the same blood ,he was his only brother and he needed him.  
  
Without asking, he pushed his tongue into the older boy's mouth. He was worried that he would frighten him or ask him to stop, but Aegon's tongue joined with his own and the prince sighed.  
This time the kiss lasted longer, Viserys almost wished he could never interrupt it.  
When they broke the kiss to regain their breaths, both lips were red and Viserys caught himself thinking he wanted to do it again with more passion this time.  
  
He had only kissed two women in his life and had never thought of kissing a man until that moment, but what he felt ...  
  
Aegon's body was still close to his, his lips almost next to his mouth and the prince did not miss the opportunity.  
"Ah," the king sighed as the prince gently bit his lips.  
  
His hands were wrapped around the older boy's neck, bringing their bodies even closer.  
Viserys could feel Aegon's cock on his thigh.  
  
"Do you kiss her the same way you kiss me?"  
  
Aegon's question was something he didn't expect and didn't know what to answer.  
He loved them both, but in a different way.  
  
"You are jealous, brother?" He asked him , raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I.... I've never felt so comfortable with someone... "  
Aegon replied, pushing his body back to the edge of the bed and Viserys felt foolish.  
In an attempt to hide the embarrassment he had felt, he had hurt his brother.  
  
While the prince was thinking about how to act, no more than a few minutes later, Aegon had turned his back on him.  
There was no sign of shame or embarrassment when he hugged his brother's body, with his lips tenderly kissing his neck.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, you have to believe me. I just did not expect you to ask me about that."  
  
"It was my fault ?"  
  
Viserys felt the anguish and sob in his voice.  
  
"Aegon no, don't say that again. You opened up and told me how you feel... You do not know how much I expected this."  
  
"You mean how?"  
  
"I love you... And if you think I can leave you alone, you are wrong."  
  
When he turned to his side, Viserys saw the tears in his eyes. The prince wiped them with his sleeve, and kissed him again.  
As the rain began to fall on the ground and lightning was heard loudly over the capital, their bodies came close.  
  
The younger boy's hands were found on his brother's chest, and his lips on his neck.  
  
It was one of the few times Aegon would sleep soundly a few hours later next to someone who felt comfortable.  
How could he judge love? It was impossible.  
  
The next morning Aegon visited his little queen with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I canceled all my meetings to stay with you, but tonight I have to meet an emissary from Pentos." he told her.  
  
Daenaera kissed him tenderly on the lips, while Baela approached Viserys.  
  
"Are you coming with me?" She whispered to him and he touched her hand when he was sure that Aegon was not looking at them.  
  
"Of course, but I have to be with Aegon in the meeting tonight. He needs me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll go to hell with this fic but it drives me crazy. To clarify that nothing more happened (yet) between them, while they were both wearing their clothes. The meeting with the envoy of course was .... A lie.


	10. Lay me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Viserys, I ..... " There was desire but also embarrassment in his eyes.
> 
> " I will not force you to do something you don't want to do, brother . Whatever happens I want to know that I have your consent."
> 
> "I wouldn't be here if you didn't have my consent... Moreover.... Everything's easier when you're hiding under a blanket... "
> 
> Aegon said the same thing as him? Viserys felt almost jubilation.  
> It was a whisper, but he had noticed Aegon's red face....  
> Damn we look like girls who are ashamed ..
> 
> " Lie down next to me. We don't have to hurry. "  
> Viserys whispered and pulled the blanket to cover their bodies.

There was deep darkness in the sky when the prince reached the southeastern wing of the Red Keep. The cold there was more intense, however, his servants had made sure it was warm enough just as the prince had asked.  
  
Viserys was really nervous, his every move was so clumsy that it made him more angry. Ηe had spent the whole day with Baela, Rhaena and the children, he managed to find time to see Baela alone, with whom he had a wild and passionate mating, everyone had eaten dinner together ... However, when the night fell, he kissed his children and put them to bed, but his mind was on Aegon.  
  
Aegon had the idea to lie about Pentoshi's visit but Viserys was the one who insisted that they should meet in another place and not in their chambers.  
  
Aegon was hesitant at first. He couldn't easily sleep in a place he didn't know and he was afraid because there would be no knight's of the Kingsguard near him.  
  
"There's a lot of damn eyes and ears in this place... And we lied... If the girls find out we're in our rooms and not at the meeting...  
I know you're scared, but I'll take care of your safety... I promise you."  
Viserys' sad eyes had finally convinced Aegon....  
  
His servants had decorated the place well. There were thick rugs and large pillows on the floor, a large tray of fruit and the prince's favorite wine on a table, while in bed there were warm blankets and thin white sheets.  
  
 _No doubt they thought I'd bring a lady here..._ The prince thought when he saw the red roses in the vase.  
  
A dozen candles lit the space,while the fire was burning in the fireplace.  
Viserys was sure that Aegon would feel comfortable there. If he would go.  
 _  
Maybe he changed his mind..._ The prince thought disappointed. Aegon was late, he probably would have regretted it.  
  
He was no longer alone, except for his children he had Baela who had no intention of returning to Driftmark and Rhaena had told them that he had considered staying in the capital for some time. Vale's strong winds were also cold and she was expecting her second child.  
  
 _Their family had reunited... They were fewer than in the past, but they had children ...  
_  
And yet the love he felt for Baela, though strong, was not the same as the love he felt for Aegon.  
  
 _I was a fool ... I should not have let myself feel anything for him ...If he regretted what happened between us it will be difficult to be close and he always needs my help in governing ...  
_  
"Where the hell is this damn passage? I hate this fucking castle."  
Aegon's voice could be heard from the wall and not from the hallway...  
  
"Aegon where are you? Do you need help?"  
Viserys was smiling, but he was worried. From his childhood he knew that under the castle there were hidden corridors, small labyrinths, corridors that led nowhere ... It was easy to get lost.  
  
"Is there anything hanging on the wall that prevents this fucking passage? Viserys, can you hear me? "  
  
 _Did this painting?_ Viserys always wondered why there was a huge frame showing Harrenhal burning.  
  
"Here I am Aegon, give me a minute. This damn thing is very heavy ..."  
  
He was able to lower it from the wall by supporting half the frame on his body while dragging the rest..  
Of course he did it cursing ...  
  
When he managed to support the frame in a corner, he saw in front of him Aegon holding a lit torch.  
His clothes were as dusty as his hair, but there was a smile on his face.  
  
"You're here..." Viserys embraced the older boy with fervor.  
"Wait a minute, I have to erase this thing and... Vis, we need to put the frame on the wall. "  
  
It was easy to hide the secret passage together, but Viserys felt weird.  
He sat on the edge of the bed while Aegon filled two cups of wine. Everything is upside down ... thought the prince. Aegon rarely drank wine, but he was the one who filled their glasses.  
  
"How did you know this passage? "  
  
"Don't you remember? We hid here to scare father... You must have been about five years old... "  
They had thought about it and had organized everything. Jacaerys and Baela slept in the opposite rooms of it, still separate, but ... Jace was already three and ten ..And Baela... When their father had seen her kissing the boy in the mouth, with a real kiss, he had lost the color of his face while their mother laughed at his reaction.  
  
They had taken the wooden swords from the training yard and would have been waiting for their father as robbers, but the Rogue Prince was late and the two princes had slept in the empty, dusty room ....  
  
"I remember... We were covered in an old cloak you had found...  
The next morning he was looking for us..."  
  
"Cursed ... He was so upset."  
  
"It's the first time that, ..."  
  
"I don't hate him, Viserys... But he swore to me that we'd be safe... "  
  
"Are you afraid that I will not keep my promises either?"  
  
"I'm afraid to feel anything, Vis" ... The king admitted ..." But maybe it 's beyond my power now."  
  
Viserys had a big sip of wine and touched Aegon's hand.  
  
"Come here... You need to get some sleep. We have to sleep..."  
  
"Do you always sleep in your clothes? "  
Viserys felt his face turn red... He hated that.  
  
"Not.... I.... "  
  
"Then why do you sleep dressed? are you ashamed?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean to scare you..."  
  
"It'll be easier for me if you behave as usual, Vis..."  
  
 _You want to see me naked, Aegon?_  
  
The prince approached the king and brought his lips to his brother's mouth.  
Aegon's mouth smelled of nutmeg and cinnamon, while his tongue touched Viserys' tongue.  
Viserys felt all the blood on his body concentrated on his cock ...  
  
 _No, this should not happen now, it was something Aegon would surely be afraid of._  
  
"Let's go to bed," the prince suggested in an attempt to hide his growing erection. "It's the hour of the bat. "  
  
"Why are you nervous?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Stop imagining things that don't happen. I'm fine... "  
  
"You've been nervous since I asked you about your clothes....Maybe it was my fault to come here. I better leave."  
  
"Aegon no.... Don't leave, I don't want you to leave ..."  
  
He lowered his gaze to avoid looking the older boy in the eyes.  
"I.... It's never happened to me before, but I want... I want to do more than kiss you. "  
  
Aegon looked at him and then gently touched his chin forcing him to look up.  
"Do you feel bad about it?"  
  
"No... But you... I don't want to scare you. I don't know how to explain in words what I feel. "  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
 _What kind of question was that?_  
  
"Of course I do. I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Then you don't have to worry..."  
  
Viserys felt like he was waking up from a strange dream. _Did Aegon tell him he wanted to get closer to each other? Was it really that or did he imagine it?_  
  
He timidly laid his hand towards his brother. If he had imagined it, he would have been offish , but he held his hand...  
  
A few seconds later they was in bed. They were sharing a passionate kiss and Viserys was trying to take off his boots, while Aegon was helping him remove his shirt.  
Soon the youngest boy was half-naked, without his boots and with the laces of his pants untied.  
  
"It is not fair for me to be half-naked while you are still wearing your clothes." He whispered in Aegon's ear and stroked his neck.  
  
"Viserys, I ..... " There was desire but also embarrassment in his eyes.  
  
" I will not force you to do something you don't want to do, brother . Whatever happens I want to know that I have your consent."  
  
"I wouldn't be here if you didn't have my consent... Moreover.... Everything's easier when you're hiding under a blanket... "  
  
 _Aegon said the same thing as him?_ Viserys felt almost jubilation.  
It was a whisper, but he had noticed Aegon's red face....  
Damn we look like girls who are ashamed ..  
  
" Lie down next to me. We don't have to hurry. "  
Viserys whispered and pulled the blanket to cover their bodies.  
  
A few seconds later Aegon dragged his body close to his brother's body.  
"It doesn't make sense if my body doesn't touch yours." He said scared.  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
 _When did all these strange feelings come up? I never thought about bedding my brother...  
_  
Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss while Viserys fingers removed the older boy's shirt. However, under the soft, velvet fabric there was something wild and rough.  
 _So the whispers of the servants are true ..._  
  
"I can't... I didn't want you to see this... That's why before..."  
  
"You torture yourself, Aegon, and I wonder why... Why are you doing this?"  
  
He avoided looking into his eyes, but Viserys' fingers were there and he touched Aegon tenderly, making him feel comfortable ...  
  
"You don't have to embarrass me... I'm your brother... I'll never judge you, but I want you to be happy..."  
Viserys removed the king's wool shirt and his fingers touched his skin.  
  
At the same time their lips came together again and Aegon sighed in Viserys' mouth.  
  
The prince felt his brother's erection grow and be worth his thigh. In his mind came again the moment he had seen Aegon naked... He wanted...  
He didn't know what the damn moment had happened, but he wanted to touch Aegon and to give him pleasure...  
  
One part of him was afraid, he didn't want to scare him, but another...  
 _Since he was sleeping completely naked, he should at least have thought of touching himself ..._ The prince thought, and he starts moving his fingers over the king's nipples and his abdomen.  
  
When he untied the laces of his pants, Aegon sighed again...  
  
"Have you ever touched yourself?" He asked him tenderly, feeling grateful that Aegon couldn't see that damn red color on his face.  
  
"Once..." Aegon's voice was actually a whisper...  
  
"Can I have your permission to touch you? I swear I'll stop if you feel bad."  
  
Aegon nodded and the prince gently stroked the older boy's manhood over his pants...  
Ηe was almost hard and Viserys remembered all the scenes he had seen in the garden of pleasure ... The difference was that then he felt disgusted and now ...  
" Don't be afraid, but if it happens, don't hesitate to tell me. Also so you don't feel bad... We'll both be the same..."  
  
Before Aegon could ask him what exactly he meant, he felt that Viserys next to him was almost struggling to take off his pants ...  
  
 _Well, then it would be his turn and ...._ He had never imagined what the first touch on his naked skin would be like or by whom ... _Was he cheating on Daenaera with what was happening?_  
  
"Close your eyes and rest your body on your elbows, it'll be easier for me to take it off..."  
  
He did what he was asked to do, he felt scared and excited at the same time.When he felt the pants below his knees, although at that moment he hesitated, he finally preferred not to speak ...  
  
So soon they were both naked and while he didn't know what he was doing, it was Viserys' body that was acting. His fingers between his hair, his lips on his neck and his nipples... The tips of his fingers on his stomach and...  
That feeling when his brother had touched his cock's head couldn't be compared to anything except...  
  
He was sure he hated the dragons, even the one who had been with him since he was in the crib and had died from his terrible wounds when they returned to Dragonstone the day he lost Viserys ... He hated himself for it, but ... When the dragon had spread its gray wings and flown, he had felt a similar feeling ....  
  
"Close your eyes and try to stay calm... There's no one else, just the two of us..."  
 _  
His queen? The fiery lady that Viserys did not reveal her name?_  
  
Viserys fingers were around his shaft ... Aegon took a deep breath and ...  
The younger boy's fingers made the same repetitive motion, back and forth, shaking his cock ..  
  
"Vis ... Ahhh, I want ..."  
  
"I have to stop;" He asked almost in frustration ...  
  
"Kiss me ... Do it now ..."  
  
He approached his lips carefully but Aegon almost attacked him. His fingers were between his hair, his teeth were biting his lips and his tongue was to touch his.   
  
Viserys decided to intensify the effort to release his brother and his movements became faster ... He touched the Aegon balls with the other hand, he will come soon ...  
  
"Damn ... It's perfect it may not be right but ..."  
  
"Love is never wrong, Aegon. True love removes fear. You in my arms can not be wrong.."  
  
"Fuck , I can't hold on any longer.."  
  
"Come for me , it's just the two of us... Just you and me... I love you, Aegon... I love you... "  
  
Aegon couldn't have imagined he could have such a release. His body trembled while emptying his white, thick cum on his body and viserys' hands...  
  
"Fuck , I got your hand dirty. I'm sorry, I did not want to do it .."  
  
"Damn, Aegon, can you do it more often? "  
  
"Do you mean what happened now? Do you want to ..."  
  
"There are so many things I want to do that I'm afraid of, Aegon... It's never happened to me before.."  
  
"Do you want me to do the same for you? I do not think I will be very good at this , but I will try ..."  
  
 _At what fucking moment did I start wanting to bed my brother?_ Viserys thought, but he couldn't refuse.  
  
"Aegon, please... I think I'm going to explode if I don't it now."  
  
His movements were more hesitant and he needed a little guidance from Viserys's hand, but soon the Prince groaned before empty his seed in his brother's hands.  
  
He cleaned their bodies and the two boys exchanged a tender kiss on the lips before the prince held the king's head in his hands.  
  
"You're going to sleep in my arms today..." He told him and Aegon touched his head on Viserys's chest.  
  
He was in the same position when they woke up at dawn, Aegon hadn't moved his body a centimeter away from his brother. Speaking of Viserys, the younger boy touched the king's face with the tips of his fingers. This caress was similar to someone she hadn't felt for years, it was the same touch as hers....  
  
"Vis.... This is the same as..."  
  
"The way our mother woke us up...If it bothers you I will not do it again."  
  
"No, I miss that feeling.... I need every common code we've had as "kids"  
  
"Well, sleepyhead, you need to get off me... Although I'd like to stay here all day, with you, we have a fucking kingdom to look after and you have to visit Daenaera first. I'm not going to take you away from her, Aegon... She's a good girl, she loves you, and I love her like a sister..."  
  
" There's your fiery lady, of course..." Aegon said with a smirk Viserys felt his jealousy...  
  
"She's married, Aegon...." The prince replied while he was wearing his pants.  
"There's nothing to worry about... "  
  
"Are you bedding a married woman from my court ?"  
  
"I did it, red maiden..." He answered by shrugging his shoulders. " You shouldn't be jealous, brother.Probably, in the future she will return to her husband ... "  
  
"I'm not a red maiden..."  
  
"Oh, really? Look at yourself in the mirror... We both have the same damn color...Don't ever imagine that what I said I felt for you is a lie. I love you... But I won't be an obstacle to your life. You need to get closer to your wife."  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"Whenever you wish..."  
  
This was something completely undefined and it hurt Aegon's heart . They took the frame off the wall together, the king insisted that it would be better to use the secret passage again and not the corridor...  
  
Viserys stayed behind, he had to hide the passage before he left... When Aegon's shadow was lost in the dark, he felt like he wanted to scream. He kicked the painting, but the void he felt inside him was still there... Like a huge black hole, like the feeling he felt in the early days at Lys...  
  
"Aegon, stop... "  
The secret corridor was dark and narrow, Viserys was walking leaning against the wall ...  
  
"Damn, Viserys ... I thought you wouldn't do it."  
  
"I can't lose you again. Not now..."  
  
"How can I leave you, Vis? I did it once, damn it ... Why didn't you go to the dragon? I shouted at you to hurry!"  
  
"My egg ... I did not want to leave it behind. I was sure it would hatch ... I envied you."  
  
There were tears in their eyes when they stopped talking. Viserys fell into Aegon's arms as he did as a child in Dragonstone.  
  
"I have to go, they're all going to wake up soon..." The king said apologetically....  
" In the same place in three days?"  
The prince nodded....  
  
"Aegon,promised me... I want you to be happy again. "  
  
Aegon turned his head and smiled before walking away. He knew what Viserys was talking about.  
  
A little later, after his bath, he dressed with the help of his servants.  
He was already wearing his pants and boots when a boy from his entourage handed him the rough woolen shirt. Aegon touched it with his fingers. It was wild and hard, his skin hurts every time he wears it. He closed his eyes and thought of Viserys touching ... **"Promise me ...."**  
  
"Not this ... Burn it."  
  
"My king, are you all right?  
 _  
Do they look at me like I'm mad?_  
  
" I'm fine, and I do not want to see this thing again."  
  
He felt again like he was an eight-year-old boy in Dragonstone...  
  
" But is that a good reason to be jealous of your brother when you love him so much, Aegon?" Her laughter was on his mind...   
  
"Yes ...." replied the boy angrily ... "Viserys always wears better clothes than mine .."  
  
 _And he still wears better clothes than me ..._ The king thought, wearing his cloak, but the black velvet fabric was like a caress on his body... Almost the same feeling as Viserys' fingers on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have nothing to write in the notes, except that this is the first time I have written a smut between boys. 😂Thanks to my beloved Olivia_DΕ for the support .. And I leave here my boys' song .... https://youtu.be/lvJX7OgPYww


	11. Targaryens' in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of love here. Be polite with your comments 🧡

"Could you tell me before you secretly plan it ... Do you realize that this will be difficult for our brother?"  
  
"Oh come on, Vis, I'm sure there's something you can do about it. Our brother acts differently when he is near you. I have seen you whisper to each other. "  
_  
Oh, shit ..._ The last thing he wanted to happen was for Baela to understand what was going on between them.  
They both agreed that they would be careful and only have secret meetings, but it was difficult for them to restrain themselves when they were close.  
  
At one point, Viserys kissed Aegon when no one was looking at them as they walked down the aisle, while under the guise of state affairs they were constantly whispering words of love to each other.  
  
The prince touched Baela's naked body and kissed her breasts.  
  
"We have a lot of government affairs to take care of, Bae, and Aegon need my advice on the known issue."  
  
"Yes, the bedding... Daenaera is excited, she has chosen a beautiful white nightdress ..."  
  
"Unfairly ... Since she will soon be naked... "  
  
"Viserys...." Baela gently hit him with her pillow and she smiled at him but he thought of Aegon in Daenaera's arms.  
  
He wasn't really jealous of Daenaera, he loved her as his sister, but he was jealous of the fact that Aegon would lose his virginity to a girl.  
  
Baela's lips touched his bare shoulder and he looked at her like a ghost.  
  
"So much concern for a masque? It will be fun for the children and for us. It's an opportunity now that Rhaena is here too."  
  
"What you think is fun for my brother can be awful. I'm interested in Aegon. "  
  
"You mean I'm indifferent? He is also my brother, Viserys, and I don't understand why you react like that."  
  
_Damn,what's wrong with me? It's unfair to be angry with her because our brother will lie down with his wife. Don't I still bed Baela without Aegon knowing?  
_  
Viserys felt foolish and Baela, of course, was angry with him. She had gotten out of bed and was picking up her clothes that were scattered on the floor.  
  
"Where do you think you will go? I will not let you go, not for a foolish reason."  
  
"You're the fool." She tried to escape from his grip, but held her tighter.  
  
"You're right. I act foolishly every time I think something can hurt our brother. But do you remember how frightened and depressed he was when I returned?"  
  
Baela's face was gloomy as she leaned on his naked body ..  
You can't imagine how desperate he was at first, before he married Daenaera...  
  
" I was a fool too. I know how difficult some things are for Aegon, but now that everything has finally taken a normal turn... I forget... "  
  
The last word was a whisper and she lowered her head in shame.  
  
"Come here, I understand that you girls are all three excited because you are together. Let's make a deal, every time someone forgets this particular event, the rest of us will calmly remind them. Aegon must feel safe."  
  
She gently stroked his hand while her back touched his chest.  
" It's so tender that you care about our brother so much. "  
  
" You know how I follow him since I was a child ..."  
Baela was about to report an incident from their childhood when she felt his manhood touching her buttocks.  
"Vis already? After three times? "  
  
He shrugged as she turned towards him and their eyes met.  
  
"If you don't want it to happen, I'll figure it out," he answered her, but her lips were already on his and her hand was touched his cock.  
  
_I protect Aegon, but who will protect him from me_?  
As they were both already in bed with Baela on him, Viserys wondered how much it would hurt Aegon's heart if it became known that he was having an affair with their sister.  
  
However, it was hard to think of Aegon when she was on top of him and riding him.  
Her perfect breasts bounced wildly in sync with her movements and the sound of her hips falling onto him, while the bed creaking beneath him could probably be heard by anyone who happened to be nearby. He knew how loud the two of them could come.  
  
She was close to release when Viserys gently pushed her over him.  
  
"What the hell is happening?Do not want to continue?"  
  
The feeling of his mating with Baela was as astonishing as ever, but the thought of Aegon haunted his mind again. The two exchanged only caresses, kisses and touches, but Viserys wanted to give more pleasure to his brother.  
Just the night before, he couldn't sleep because of this thought.  
  
"Rest on your hands and knees and trust me."  
  
"Vis, what the hell? What do you want to..."  
  
Before she could ask him what he wanted to do, the prince was behind her. Baela felt his strong body leaning on her while with one hand he put his cock inside her and the other held her waist.  
  
"Yes, yes! Damn, yes!! I've wanted this for so long... "  
  
His hips hit her body, Baela was trying to stay in the same position, but it was impossible.  
"You will break the bed," she complained, but he didn't hear her.  
  
Although at first she felt strange, soon, she was very wet between her legs and her body was shaking.  
  
"Damn , yes, that's it. My sweet sister 's dripping for me."  
  
The prince felt that desire drove him crazy and wished that Aegon would be with them. He immediately felt ashamed.  
Their brother would never accept it, and the trust between them would cease to exist and that was something that should not happen. Viserys could not believe his eyes when at their next secret meeting the king was not wearing that awful woolen shirt.  
_  
It's wrong. I don't have to think about it. Kisses and caresses are enough for him._  
"Vis, ahhhhhhhh, yes, I'm coming for you, my little dragon."  
  
"I'm coming for you, Bae... Gods, you're driving me crazy..."  
  
He emptied his seed inside her and lay down next to her tired.  
  
He thought he had to tell her the truth, but he felt ashamed. He pulled the blanket and covered their naked bodies and then rested his face close to her hair.  
  
Even though it was already the hour of the wolf, Aegon, who couldn't sleep, fondly caressed Daenaera's hair.  
He had visited his little queen to spend the night with her, however, he didn't expect this to happen.  
He was still worried about her flowering, but Daenaera's cheeks were pink and she looked happy.  
  
"With Baela and Rhaena's help I'm preparing a special night for us, our first night as husband and wife. Almost everything is ready, but...."  
Her face was more red than pink and her hand trembled as he touched his hand, but there was determination in her voice.  
  
" I want us to get closer, like that night...my king."  
Aegon was surprised, but Daenaera's hot lips and tongue in his mouth did not allow him to react. So he reciprocated the kiss and soon one touched the other's body.  
The little queen's delicate fingers moved quickly on him, and soon the king was half-naked.  
Her body was so warm, almost as hot as Viserys' body, and Aegon felt he needed to get close to her. After all, wasn't that the reason he asked his brother's help?  
  
He began to caress her body over the thin fabric of her nightdress and soon with her help Daenaera was only in her small clothes.  
Although Aegon felt embarrassed, his body needed to respond to her touch and his manhood began to wake up in his pants as she kissed his neck.  
  
Daenaera's hands were low on his stomach, where Viserys always kissed him, and that of course made him hard.  
  
"Maybe it shouldn't happen now, you still have the moon's blood. Maybe it's weird to happen now ..."  
But her little hand had already untied the laces on his pants.  
  
"The moon's blood stopped yesterday, the Grand Maester examined me while you were at your hearings. He assured me that I could give you a successor soon, and my septa told me that this is my duty as your wife and queen but ... What about enjoyment? Baela and Rhaena told me that pairs lie down together for pleasure and I ...  
I've dreamed of you many times. "  
  
" Did you dream of me? You mean that..." Aegon wanted to ask her if she had thought about his cock , but that was inappropriate. Daenaera was his wife and she was a beautiful maiden , but Aegon still remembered the little girl who smiled at him the first time.  
  
" Sometimes I thought of you, as well..." Specifically, it was once when he first touched himself, but he couldn't tell her.  
As he stroked her leg,the king remembered the next morning from that night. Viserys had woken him up to announce her flowering ...  
  
It was the first time he realized his brother had seen him naked... And ... Aegon understood what his brother's gaze meant from that day until their last meeting.  
_If Daenaera had thought of his cock once, how many times had Viserys thought of it ?  
_  
Aegon felt that his manhood hardens even more with the prince's thought. _Viserys' warm body on his as they kissed, his hand around his cock while he sighing in his mouth... His fingers caress his chest and the soft skin of his buttocks ....The kiss that left him always low, under his stomach.  
He was sure it was not right to think of his brother while he was with his queen, but was love wrong?  
_  
However, Daenaera's hands were on his chest and her breath on his neck and Aegon could not resist. "Can I do this?" he asked timidly. "Of course, you can remove my dress, it will be better ..." Her face was red and she approached her lips.  
" I love you, Naera." He whispered in her mouth before his tongue touched hers.  
  
Her hands took off his pants, while he caresses her over her small clothes. She grabbed his hand and lead it on there, between her legs.  
  
"You're warm ... Are you always so warm here?"  
  
"Touch me..." He didn't ask for details, as she was removing his small clothes, it was obvious what she wanted from him.  
As Daenaera caressed his shaft, Aegon put his hand under her small clothes.  
"You are always like that?"  
"So wet? Lately very often, especially when I think of you."  
  
Daenaera was thinking of his cock, Viserys was right. His brother was also right on another issue. As his fingers moved gently on her big, swollen, pink lips and one of them went inside her, Aegon felt that her virgin cunt was indeed like a peach.  
  
Although Viserys' thought tormented his mind again, he could not stop touching the tender flesh between her legs.  
Daenaera sighed as his finger moved carefully inside her, he didn't want to hurt her in any way.  
  
"Aegon, I feel like ... I'm wetter than before ... I only felt that way once when I thought of you and touched myself ..."  
  
Her face was red like the wild strawberries of spring, and Aegon brought his lips close to hers.  
Daenaera continued to sigh in his mouth as his finger moved inside her, but it was soon his turn to sigh as her caresses brought him closer to release.  
  
With her consent, he removed her small clothes and kissed her breasts. Then he went down to her thin stomach and as he felt she was enjoying his touch, the last kiss was on the warm flesh between her legs. He was already ashamed as he raised his head, but then her caress brought his release, while at the same time the little queen's body was shaking and he felt her fluids on his finger.  
  
"It was a good start to our wedding." Daenaera was breathing heavily, but there was a smile of happiness on her face.  
  
"Neara, you will angry if the bedding doesn't happen today? "  
  
The girl smiled and stroked his hair. "Νot my king, I can wait, but ... If possible, I would like to stay together tonight, as we are now."  
  
Aegon knew from his meetings with Viserys what that meant. So he pulled her blanket and covered their naked bodies, while she leaned on him like a newborn kitten. Maybe the meeting with Viserys was wrong, they both had a woman by their side, and maybe that was right, but as Aegon thought of his brother in a woman's arms, he felt his heart full of jealousy.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Holding the mask on his face, the prince still wondered how on earth he had managed to persuade Aegon to celebrate the last harvest of the year with a masquerade.  
It seems Baela was right and his brother was really different when he was around him,because he had accepted the second time the prince mentioned it.  
  
All three girls were involved exclusively in organizing the celebration, and this, of course, means that the two boys had more personal moments.  
However, the prince felt something was bothering Aegon, something he wanted to tell him, but he couldn't find the right way.  
  
Huge fires were lit both in the courtyard and inside the Red Keep.  
  
Everywhere there were big tables with apples, chestnuts,berries and pumpkins.But also meats cooked with nuts and fruits,cheese and countless sweets, especially cream and honey tarts. Thousands of candles lit up the halls of the castle, and everywhere there were huge quantities of wines of all kinds. Viserys, who has tried almost everything as he felt anxious, was already getting dizzy when Aegon approached him.  
  
"Come to me," whisper to him and touch his hand. Aegon noticed the younger boy's condition and did not object. It could easily become a scandal if he refuses with so many eyes around them.  
  
When they were found in a half-dark corner of the castle, Viserys pressed his mouth to his brother's lips.  
"Gods, Vis, seriously, here? there's so many people around us. Someone can see us... The girls..."  
  
"It's safe here, no one's coming... Trust me."  
  
His brother's red cheeks and soft lilac eyes made Aegon forget the danger and respond to the kiss.  
  
"Mmmmffff softer please, We have time, don't worry..."  
In the next corridor, a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"What the hell is happening?Let's get out of here ... Let's return to the feast ..."  
  
"You haven't seen me for three, fucking days, Egg , and you're telling me you want to go back to the feast ? Did you miss your wife?  
  
" Seven Hells.... Why do this? Vis, come on... You are half-cut... "  
  
Aegon was trying to support Viserys' body when he bit his lips and with his right hand touched the king's cock.  
  
It seems that they made noise and of course they didn't believe that someone who was nearby would approach them...  
  
They were immersed in their kiss, both with their eyes closed, Viserys biting the older boy's lips and he sighing in his mouth...  
  
"Here's something I never thought I'd see...Hello, lovebirds."  
When the king opened his eyes, he wanted to scream.  
Rhaena's dress was raised and the white skin of her legs was visible, she had tangled hair and was smirking ...  
Her appearance and the sounds of pleasure heard from the next hallway testified that she was very close to someone, but what kind of remark could Aegon make to her as a king, when his brother's hand was still on his upright manhood of;  
  
"It's not what you think..." He immediately felt stupid, _and then what was it?_ Viserys was so drunk that he still touched him _there_ , and Rhaena giggled...  
  
"I understand, you save him ... I wonder how many times have you saved each other?"  
  
Aegon's face turned red and Viserys finally realized what had happened.  
  
"Were you in the next hallway?"  
  
"Corwyn came in the court a while ago ..." Rhaena apologized while straightening her dress.  
  
"And of course he had a warm welcome ...  
Did he comes or did we interrupt him?"  
  
Rhaena looked at them and grinning...  
"We're a warm family, I was sure this would happen since you were children. You were inseparable."  
  
"Won't you tell them?" Aegon asked nervously.  
  
"Why should I do this? You are my little brothers, I wouldn't let you become a spectacle ... You love each other and that's right. I just want you to be careful with Daenaera so that she does not get hurt. "  
The boys noded and she smiled.  
"He's waiting for me." She told them, winking before she left.  
  
"Rhaena, straighten your hair before returning to the feast."  
Aegon said and the three siblings laughed.  
  
On their return to the feast , Aegon was at the center of a group of lords, while a group of young girls surrounded prince Viserys.  
Anxious, he watched his brother talk to some of them while the ladies flirted with him.  
If someone had told him in the past that he would be happy to see Lord Alyn Velaryon in court again, the prince would call him crazy ... And yet ... He was relieved to see the Oakenfist next to the king .  
_Who will save me from Baela because all these ladies are around me?_ he wondered shortly afterwards and using a pretext he walked away.  
Then he saw Baela and Daenaera sitting together at one end of the room and chatting.  
He approached them quietly in order to tease them.  
  
"Hmmm, Alyn ... Finally he accepted the invitation ... " Baela's sneer was so funny that the prince wanted to laugh and hold her in his arms, but he noticed Daenaera's gaze looking at her nervously.  
"If Alyn comes to you, who will definitely do it, I will not have enough time to tell you what happened a few days ago. Come on, Bae ..."  
  
"Tell me you will not need the nightdrees!"  
The excitement was evident in Baela's eyes, she was pleased with this development.  
"Only if you all accompany me to his bedchamber before it happens ... Daenaera responded with the same enthusiasm.  
" He almost bedded me. "  
  
_So this bothered him for so many days. Don't worry, Vis, I love you .... I just forgot to tell you that I fucked her ... Was it important for you?_  
Aegon was still talking to the Lords, his silver hair was falling on his shoulders like molten silver, his lips were red... While a thin beard covered his face the last few days.  
_  
You fucking idiot..._ Without thinking about the others around them, he approached and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, my lords, I need to speak to my brother."  
Aegon followed him in fear.  
  
When they was far enough, the king tried to protest, but the prince didn't pay attention. He continued walking, holding him tightly by the hand, until they reached their familiar room, where they met secretly.  
  
" What the hell happened to you?" The older boy asked, but the prince didn't answer.He opened the door and gently pushed his brother into the room.  
When the prince closed the door behind them, the king met his brother's angry gaze.  
  
"You bed her and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Have you lost your mind? Of course I didn't. Besides, if it had happened, you'd already know, I still trust you..."  
  
"Daenaera told Baela..... She was excited. Tell me the truth, brother. Did you fuck her?"  
  
"You're referring to my wife, Vis. You have to be more careful with your expressions."  
  
"And I'm your fucking brother and you said you love me."  
  
Aegon saw Viserys' tears and stroked his cheek.  
  
"I never lied to you, I love you. Even if that's not right, I..."  
  
For the first time Aegon had so much to say to his little brother, but Viserys had already crouched in front of him and was taking off the king's pants .  
  
" Vis don't do this. " But the prince was already kissing his brother's pubic area and Aegon wanted to sigh.  
  
"I have to, Aegon. Let me show you how much I love you, I want to give you real pleasure.  
You will get inside her as many times as you want, but first you will bed me. "  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You know I love you, but I love her, too. Why are you jealous of her?"  
  
"Because of you. I love you, but it's torture for me. I want you, Aegon."  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
Aegon wanted to ask him how he could help him, but there was no more time.  
His cock was in the prince's mouth and he sighed.  
  
It was what Aegon had long wanted, from his little brother's first kiss at the base of his cock, a kiss that always made him hard. It was what the prince wanted every time he kissed his brother there.  
  
"Damn, Viserys, this is better than just caressing."  
The prince's mouth was tight and warm, the king's cock struck the prince's throat , his lips opened like a blooming rose to catch his breath and to accept Aegon's shaft even deeper in his mouth.  
Aegon although he initially wanted to restrain himself, gently grabbed his brother's head, forcing him to accelerate. Although he had never imagined the pleasure his brother was giving him at that moment, he was already in love with the prince's half-open eyes, his red lips around his cock, his hands caressing his buttocks. If it was a sin, it might have been its sweetest form, the king thought, looking at Viserys' jaw, which almost shone because of his saliva.  
  
A few seconds later he realized that the sweetest form of sin was the moment he emptied his seed into his brother's mouth feeling ashamed, but Viserys had not let a drop go to waste.  
  
I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened. I should have warned you, but I couldn't do it ..."  
  
" Did you like it? That's what I want to hear, Aegon. I didn't ask you to apologize for what happened. I could stop it if I wanted to. "  
  
The king looked at him confused. What exactly did he mean? this time however, he asked, although his face had turn red.  
  
"It was my choice to do it. I could take your cock out of my mouth so you empty your seed anywhere, but I didn't do it because I wanted to give you real pleasure, brother."  
  
The king's face was red as a maiden and he avoided looking at his brother. He just nodded.  
  
" My handsome brother who has this big, hard, cock is ashamed as if he were a girl ... "  
The prince pulled the older boy over him and kissed his neck.  
  
"Now you realize how much I love you, Egg? How horny do I feel about you?"  
  
Aegon felt ashamed,but his pants were still down on his knees and his manhood was standing again.  
  
What came out of his mouth was a subtle whisper, but the prince had already heard his wish. '' I want you to do it again, I need you."  
  
"Aegon, I love you, I would do anything for you."  
  
As they undressed each other, the king thought it might be the only chance to really get closer. There were many things he wanted to happen between them, but he was ashamed to ask for them. For example to return the favor, or ... Maybe it was a sin to think of his little brother that way, but Viserys was drunk, and the next day he would not remember anything.  
  
"Did you mean when you told me you would do anything for me?"  
  
Viserys gently stroked his cheek. "Whatever you ask, you're my brother... The years away from you were like torture, when I came home, I ... I have never felt happier in my life, Egg .. Not even when my children were born. "  
  
"I want to sleep with you... I mean, we should really sleep together."  
  
"But we're already doing it," the prince replied confused. It was only when he saw Aegon's red face that he realized what his brother was asking for.  
"Do you want to fuck me , Aegon?"  
The older boy's face was even redder than before when he whispered a yes.  
The two boys came close, with Viserys stroking Aegon's chest and the king kissing his neck. The prince remembered all the scenes he had seen in the garden of pleasure, it was quite easy to have his brother's cock in his mouth, so it would be just as easy to be inside him. After all, Baela had never complained about his cock inside her and was almost the same size as Aegon's.  
Soon Aegon's fingers were on his buttocks, it was a strange sensation.... He felt a slight discomfort when his brother's finger went into his little pink hole, but he soon felt pleasure.  
  
"I'm fine, you can get inside me... "  
  
"Vis, I don't think that's a good idea..." The king reacted, "I'm worried, I don't want to hurt you ."  
  
His assurance was what the king wanted. Even though he was kissing Viserys while he was pushing his manhood inside him and while the prince's legs were wrapped around his waist.. It wasn't pleasant for the prince who cried and sighed at the same time.  
  
"Vis, do you want me to stop? I'm hurt you, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
When he realized it was too painful for him, Aegon stopped and give countless kisses to his brother.  
The tears had disappeared from the prince's face and were soon replaced by a smile when Aegon descended low for him.  
And Aegon was very good at it. His warm tongue touching his brother's flesh, sending all the blood to the prince's erect manhood, his beard gently scratching his testicles, his wet, tight mouth and lips, were around his shaft.  
"Damn, Aegon ..." The prince's body trembled as his brother, the one he loved most, took him deep in his mouth.  
The same thing had happened with Baela on their first night, although he was more hesitant with her at first.And now it was Aegon in her place, it was Aegon who made him sigh and groan, and Viserys didn't want anything else.  
He touched Aegon's manhood which immediately became hard on his hands. "I know how you will get inside me," he whispered looking him in the eyes. "Come on me, so I can lick your cock."  
  
It took a few minutes for them to find themselves in the right places, but when it happened Viserys felt like he was in a dream. "Aegon, I think ..." The king knew his little brother was going to come, but he didn't want to waste it.  
"Fuck, aaaaahhhh... "  
Aegon had drained almost every drop of his seed.  
"You didn't have to do that, Egg. Not because I did it to you.I don't want to force you."  
  
"I wanted to, you idiot. But... I wonder if you'd like to kiss me or feel disgusted because I swallowed it. "  
"You're a fool, I love you, I love you more than ever. " Their lips came together immediately, Aegon's tongue touched Viserys' tongue...  
It was the deepest, sweetest kiss they had ever exchanged.  
  
"You said there was a way to..."  
  
"Fuck me? Do you still want it, brother? "  
The prince asked with his eyebrow raised, believing that he would have a tomato in front of him and not Aegon's face. He found cute the beautiful face that turned red...  
However, the older boy's face was just pink, as before, and a whisper came out of his mouth as his dark purple eyes gleamed.  
  
"When I feel your love, I'm the happiest person in the world. You could hate me for abandoning you, but... "  
  
" Aegon, stop, you had no choice... None of us had... "  
The boys' lips were joined again, Aegon's fingers explored Viserys' little hole, while the prince again licked his brother's cock .  
This time the penetration was just as persistent as the first time but neither of them wanted to stop. Although Viserys felt his body cut in two , he wanted Aegon... The screams and groans were heard in half the castle as the same time as Alyn approached Baela.  
  
"Do they kill anyone?"  
  
"Μaybe someone is taking him by the ass. You will know this well ..."  
  
"You're right to hate me, but I loved you, Bae..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"You can bed me if you want, but don't think I'm coming back or it'll mean anything to me... I just remembered..."  
  
"Our first night when you came to Driftmark to ask for my help. "  
  
Baela returned the kiss and soon found themselves together in her chamber. It was a tender pairing.  
  
"Damn idiots..." Rhaena put the pillow over her head. This is the castle of debauchery... "If Father were here..."  
Which point of "not hurting Daenaera did they both not understand ? But of course .... First of all they are interested in their ass ... Or rather ...."  
  
She started grinning with the pillow on her face."Someone has to give advice to these idiots, it's probably their first time ...."  
  
However, nothing could hurt the little queen who was fast asleep. There was a smile on her face as the beautiful woman with the long silver-blonde hair had visited her again in her dream. And the dream was so vivid that Daenaera felt her caress.  
" You are my brave girl, I love you Naera ... You have to understand what is happening, you have to stay united. All of you. The road is open for you ..." Before disappeared, Daenaera noticed that she was holding something in her hands ."Is this a puppy?" she asked her but she didn't answer .. She left holding the hand of a man with long silver hair who was smiling ....  
Soon after, she saw herself holding a boy who looked like both Viserys and Aegon...  
  
Her boy was showing something in the sky and giggled .. Daenaera clearly heard the word "Kepa."  
  
She woke up feeling weird, _how could the boy look like both of them? And why was his father in the sky?_  
_I can't tell Aegon_ she thought, _the reference to his mother will hurt him, but I can tell Viserys, he'll know what we have to do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a big revealing chapter. My boys are officially together, that does not mean that we will not have more developments though.


	12. The love of the Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very special. There is a sex scene between a minor and an adult as well as a sex scene between three people.  
> There are also scenes of violence and the threat of rape. If you're not sure don't read it

" Wake up sleepyheads. It's already too late, everyone will wake up soon and your secret relationship will be revealed to everyone."  
  
"Oh, fuck, I want to sleep more. My whole body hurts."  
  
"So you were moaning yesterday... Well done, Aegon, good job."  
  
The boys' faces turned red with Rhaena's comments. Viserys tried to get up with the sheet wrapped in his naked body, only to fall back into bed soon after.  
"Oh,fuck me... "  
  
"I'm guessing this activity won't let you walk straight today, little brother."  
  
The prince left a groan of pain as he moved into bed.  
"I'm sorry, Vis. I tried to be nice with you.."  
Aegon brushed the younger boy's face with tenderness.  
Rhaena giggled as she looked at them, they really looked like lovebirds.  
"But neither of you knew how to do it the right way? "  
  
They both looked at her with the same confused gaze and she giggled again. She approached the bed, sat on the edge and hugged them both, ignoring their naked bodies.  
Viserys pulled the blanket over him while Aegon had the head on the prince's chest.  
  
"Will I be scared by what I see?"  
  
The prince, of course, continued to look at her with the same confused gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't understand!"  
  
"I was sure," Rhaena muttered. "Boys... ... It doesn't matter that they are adults, they have the same mind as when they were five years old."  
  
"What did I do? "  
  
"I have seen a cock many times, Vis. And it didn't shock me. Also, I have seen you naked in the past. So stop being ashamed, I don't want to talk on a blanket."  
  
The boys pushed the blanket away from their faces, but held it to their torso.  
  
"Well, cute effort, little lovebirds, but I want to see you."  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"I want to see these results .."  
  
"Do you want to see my ass? That is right?"  
  
"Would you prefer the Grand Maester to see it? Right, you could tell him you tripped on a dick. "  
  
The prince turned his body towards her while his face red like beetroot... Let's just say that this particular spot on his body had about the same look as his face , because when his elder sister touched him he had to bite his lips so he wouldn't to scream.  
Rhaena continues to touch him gently, but this time the prince felt a slightly damp, soft cloth instead of her hand, and immediately after a sweet relief.  
He turned towards her and hugged her tenderly without being ashamed anymore.  
"And now it's your turn!" Rhaena raised her eyebrow by pulling the blanket while Aegon struggled to hold it on.  
  
"Why me? Vis does not.."  
  
"Let him go, Rhaena, I didn't get inside him..."  
  
"It would be strange if you could!"  
Viserys understood what she meant and why their sister was worried when he saw Aegon's red manhood ...  
  
" How much pressure did you putted?"  
  
They looked at each other and the two of them looked at Rhaena together without talking.  
  
"How exactly did you get in?"  
The conversation was getting weirder and the boys were feeling silly. "No one has told you about the aids? You can not get in there, not if there is comfort ... Idiots.... "  
That's really how they both looked at her.  
However, Rhaena felt no shame, she was there willingly to help her little brothers.  
She smeared her brother's cock with an ointment and he immediately felt better.  
  
"Now, listen to me both carefully..." She said as the boys sat more comfortably.  
" There's no dick today, if you want him to get better... And next time use these."  
  
They both heard her with her mouths open, it was weird that Rhaena knew so much detail.  
  
" So, you ... I mean, you and Corwyn ...."  
  
"Yes ... but don't tell Baela ..."  
************************************

The prince was already feeling much better after Rhaena's care.  
Walking towards little queen's room, he wondered what she wanted to discuss without the presence of the others.  
However, he was sure that something serious had happened judging by the words conveyed by her maid.  
 _I want finally a quiet day, one where you sit on the grass, chatting and having fun while the children play nearby,_ he thought as he calmly knocked on her door.  
"You can come in." Her voice was always kind and shy as the first day he met her, when she looked at him with curiosity.  
Immediately after the first days of his return the two of them had developed a strong bond. Daenaera admired the way the prince dressed and soon used the same tailor, while they both liked reading...The little queen had made great progress in learning the High Valyrian.

He expected to see her surrounded by her servants and dressed in an elaborate dress, but when he opened the door, he was surprised.  
She was alone and wore only her nightdress.

She was trying to untangle her hair, a cascade of gold and silver curls reminiscent of honey and melted gold.  
"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be dressed... "

"Oh come on, I'm not naked. Have you ever seen me in a nightdress ..."  
It was true, the two of them were always close, Viserys loved her as his little sister and they were even more united after Larra left Westeros.

"Οh, Damn ... " Daenaera tried to untangle a clump of her hair but in vain. They were so bedhead and the brush was stuck there. She tried to do it with greater force, but felt his hand touch hers.  
"Let me do it, if you keep pulling your hair, you will become bald and I will call you hazelnut."

"And then I'll be ugly..."

"Nonsense, you will look beautiful even if you wear a woolen robe and haven't hair."

The girl got up from her chair to hug him. Although she was petite, she looked like a beautiful young woman.

_Petite?_ He felt her breasts press against his chest as her arms were wrapped around his neck and her nose touched his.

It was a silly game they made from her childhood, rubbing their noses against each other... It was a way to give her a little tenderness and a little care, especially the nights they spent at Maegor's Holdfast when they were stranded there during the secret siege.  
They stayed in the same position looking at each other for a few seconds.  
"Can I give her to you?"

He did not know what the hell he thought and asked "which ..."  
"My brush ..." she told him giggling.

_What else could she give you, you idiot?_  
Ηe took the brush from her hand and started brushing her hair gently. He continued to do so even when her hair was as usual.  
He broke the silence first as he couldn't longer look at her.  
 _Gods, this blessed boy must bed her, οtherwise....._

"Naera what has happened? You didn't call me here to brush your hair, right?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone yet. Especially in Aegon... We must to go to Dragonstone..."

"The two of us?" He asked her confused.

"Vis, what's wrong with you? Also why are you standing up?"  
She got up from the chair, held his hand in her handfuls and showed him the bed.

_Yes, let me sit down because I can do it very comfortably after the night with your husband._

Despite his aching body, he sat near her, though he had to bite her lips countless times when she wasn't looking at him.

"Why should we go there? It won't be pleasant for any of us, especially Aegon... I don't want to go back there either..."

"I see your parents in my dreams. They want us to go there..."

That upset him... He remembered her last kiss and his last hug before Caraxes opened his red wings and flew to Harrenhal.

"They're warning us of something... The same thing happened Before the secret siege began... When you and Gaemon ate that tart... I saw her in my dreams."

"Vis, Then they wanted to..."  
She was still his little sister ... She was scared even though she was trying to hide it.

"Don't say that ... No one will hurt us, Naera. I promise. I will send a raven to Dragonstone to see if anything strange is happening there and I will order increased patrols here."

"I knew I could trust you."  
Her arms were warm, filling him with a strange feeling..  
"Did you sleep with you fiery lady again?" There was jealousy in her voice and her gaze showed that she only wanted the truth. He told her half true, of course.  
"Yes, but how did you find out?"

"You've bitten your lips more than ten times...And...." Her face was red when she looked at him.  
"You can't walk as usual... I may not have lost my maidenhead yet, but I understand some things..."

_Oh, fuck..._ It was impossible to understand what was happening with Aegon, but the girl was going to lose her maidenhead ...

"I have to leave, but I promise I will bring you news soon." When she hugged him tightly, the prince felt he needed to talk to Aegon soon, but not about Dragonstone.  
************************************

It was already morning when she woke up in his arms after an evening of passion. _Viserys will be angry if he finds out,_ she thought as she stretched her body. _He doesn't like Alyn at all and I ..._  
Baela looked at his face, he was handsome, brave, but he wasn't the man she wanted to live with anymore. "Let me smell you one last time. I always liked your smell."

"Are you awake? I thought that..."

"Did you think I was holding you in my arms because I was sleeping, Bae? We may not see another dawn together, but you're a part of me. You're the mother of my children. "

"So that's it? Are we breaking up?"  
It was the best solution to a breakup without fighting and yelling, like friends... But she felt sad.

"I'm guessing we both have some others in our hearts now, dragon-girl." He told her while brushing her hair.  
Her eyes twinkle immediately.

"You have a long time to call me by that name."

"But you'll always be the dragon-girl and I'll always be the fool who couldn't claim this she-dragon..."

"Ηe was the Sheepstealer, wasn't he? The dragon you tried to claim?"She asked him with curiosity.

"Υes , and I failed to have you both , Baela."

Baela touched him, kissing his cheek.  
"So you're going to leave?"

"Yes , but I'll always be there for you... And for our children... I hope that..."

"No one will forbid you to see our children, Alyn, and they will come often to ....."

"In our house... I failed as a husband, but Driftmark is your home. It'll be my pleasure for you to come there too."

"Do you want a divorce?" She asked him, wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers. "Maybe the king could talk to Hight Septon about it ..."

" Baela no, at least not now ... Although I'm not alone, I don't think we'd be interested in a wedding..."

"Who is that girl; Our maid?"  
Alyn lowered his head and spoke without looking at her. "Maraya 's getting married to one of my sailors." The Oakenfist continues to speak after a short pause.  
"I have an affair with Aliandra, the Dornish princess."

"She has no relationship with Drazenko Rogare?"

"They slept together... And...."

"So are you? "

"They slept together ... And ...."  
Baela giggled looking at him. "

"Did you join too?"

"Yes..." He answered her honestly.  
"Oh, gods, how could you take him by the ass? "

She touched his torso, laughing. "I hope you come back soon. Take care of yourself."  
"If you need something ... You know ...."He told her and kissed her forehead.

" I will take a boat and come to Driftmark. As then." There were tears on her cheeks and Alyn hugged her tightly.

She felt sad and happy at the same time when he left. A part of her heart would always belong to him ... A love ended, but a new one would officially begin ... She smiled as she thought of her little dragon. She would tell him that night.  
*********************************************

"What?" For a few minutes prince Viserys noticed Baela's style sitting on his lap.  
She was very smiling and happy, even though he had asked her not bed her,using the excuse that he is tired.  
However, he held her in his arms half-naked, as he was.  
"Maybe I should tell you ... I have some very good news."

_Gods, she's pregnant ... I wanted a baby, but now ... What can I say to Aegon?_  
Viserys' face had changed color of course...  
"Well, can I tell you or should I call a maester first?"

"Do you feel unwell? Can I help you in any way? "  
 _  
Gods, a baby in our House ... It had been two years since the birth of his little princess, a year since he was left alone, without a female companion in his bed, but now he had almost two companions, although he had to see them secretly ..._

_It would be a pleasant surprise for all of them a baby. Since Rhaena's baby will be born in the capital the two children would have been companions since childhood. But Aegon ... How can I tell my brother?  
_  
"Are you okay? I've been talking to you for a few minutes, Viserys, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about you ..."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?Because I broke up with my husband? I am good!"

"Did you break up? You mean you and that idiot?"

"Vis..." She gently punched him in the face and then kissed him in the mouth.  
"Yes, Alyn and I broke up, that means we can be together, we can announce it in the court."

_I would prefer to eat charcoal ._.. Could imagine Aegon’s face who would surely feel betrayed.

"So you're not expecting a child?"

Baela looked at him with curiosity... "No, how did it cross your mind?"

"Maybe because I'm bedded you so many times and I left my seed in you?"

He was angry, not without knowing why, but his sister was more angry than him.  
"I thought you'd be happy... You were telling me you wanted us to be together. I think I should go.  
There's no reason for me to stay here... "

"Come on, Bae.... I'm stupid, but I love you. Don't go."

He held her in his arms again and kissed her collarbone. "Come to bed, I want you here. Near me."  
The kisses they exchanged were wet,and hot.Baela was biting his lips and he was returning the bite.  
"Why can't we fuck today?"

_What can I tell you now?_  
"I'm tired, Bae. I was in silly, boring court hearings all day. I just want to sleep with you in my arms. "

"I want it too, but you will owe me ..."

" _Gods, she always wants my dick.... I will collapse if I continue to see both ..."  
_  
Of course he could not stop. So when Baela fell asleep, the prince got out of bed and left his chamber to meet Aegon for a while, so that they could exchange only a few kisses. He was sure that everything would continue at the same pace, but ...  
*****************************************

"Aegon you have to do it. It's necessary." Viserys' words tormented Aegon's mind as he moved towards her chamber.  
He had decided that he would go to her, so that Daenaera would feel more comfortable.

Not that she would be too shy, Aegon knew that his little queen was ready to become his real wife and Viserys simply confirmed his thoughts.  
And it was a fact, Daenaera wanted to lose her maidenhead and she was ready for it.  
Although she had already chosen a nice nightdress , his little queen was waiting for him wearing only her small clothes.

"I thought we didn't have to waste time on silly nightdress and clothes. So.... "  
Under other circumstances this would have frightened him, but the fact that the girl was willing, and had fired all her servants for that night, and her septa pleased Aegon .

"So I have to take my clothes off, too," he told her, and on his face he had a soft smile.

" And I will gladly help you, my king. "

Daenaera's hands quickly moved over his chest, taking off his shirt while Aegon kissed her passionately.

"I think something has changed for you. You are more confident in the last few days." She continued to help him undress by kissing his hair and brushing his neck.

"If I'm going to be a father, I want to be strong for my child... Just like my father was."

"But Aegon...." His little queen wanted to protest, but pulled her body on his.  
"I didn't tell you that we will lie down together just for this reason." He told her with a smile and kissed her again.  
They lay together and Aegon stroking her body over her little clothes while she kissed him on the neck.   
Her breathing started to get heavy, her nipples were hard and the color on her face was pink. The king carefully removed her little clothes and saw her whole naked body for the first time.

His lips moved to her breasts, to her large, irritated nipples that looked like roses.  
"I love you, Naera."  
A little later, the girl felt his teeth gently bite her nipples, while οne of his fingers rubbed her clit.

"Ahhhhh, Aegon."

"Did you expect it too long, my queen?"  
His dark purple eyes looked with adoration at her blue.  
"Yes, please..."  
He put a finger inside her, she was hot and warm and he liked that feeling. Meanwhile, Daenaera was stroking his manhood and Aegon could not wait any longer.

"Maybe you'll feel pain at first..." He held his cock with his hand and gently pushed him into her entrance while at the same time kissing her hair, her eyes, her lips...

"You're my precious queen, you're my little girl who became a beautiful woman, Naera."

"Ah damn it.."   
"You want me to stop? Tell me and I'll do it, I want you to enjoy it..."

Aegon stopped and looked her in the eyes, then started kissing her body from her neck and gradually came down, to her soft breasts in her thin stomach and .... Ηe did not know if it would be easy to do but it would definitely give her pleasure since the same thing had happened to Viserys.

"Aegon,what-oh Gods! "  
Aegon's tongue circled around the part of her cunt, sucking the small flesh, his fingers stroking up and down on her thighs, inching their way to her cunt.His hot breath made her gently push his head so that his tongue penetrated deeper into her.  
Soon there were two of his fingers inside her and Daenaera was moaning.

"Do you want to go further?"

"I didn't want anything else in the last few days, my king."

Daenaera doesn't have the physique that Viserys has, and he was in pain ... This is a delicate girl, you shouldn't hurt her at all .... He tried to remind himself as he kissed her again and tried to get inside her again.

This time his cock slid easily on her as her small, tight cunt dripped.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered to her, kissing her neck.

"Yes, b-but don't stop,my king."  
She took a deep breath and Aegon pushed again.  
"I'm inside you, Naera, I'm all in you." His body trembled like hers.  
Daenaera lifted her head slightly and gently bit his lips while his hands playing with her breast.  
Her legs were wrapped around his waist, forcing him to push more.  
"Aegon, more, please... "

They kept kissing while his cock was pounding her tight pussy and she was sighing in his mouth.

"Ahhhhhh, Gods... A-Aegon!"

"Ohhhh, I'm-I'm coming.... Naera I..."

They did not know how much time had passed since their climax, he held her in his arms, leaned closer to her face and whispered into her ear.  
"Are you tired?" He asked her when there was a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm, maybe a little, but I always wanted to ride a dragon, my king ..."  
**********************************************

It was dawn and Rhaena was still in bed.  
Her hair was a silver torrent on the pillow and on Corwyn's face sleeping who sleeping next to her.  
They were both naked, exhausted from the long, hot night they had spent together.  
The blanket was gone and her bare breasts with large pink nipples and her slightly swollen stomach were visible.  
Corwyn's body was completely uncovered, he was lying face down with his head close to her chest.  
Rhaena rubbed her eyes when she heard the door knock.

"Gods, oh no, finally this place is never quiet. Go away, we're asleep."

"Rhaena, I need you."

_Oh gods, not again._.. Rhaena was sure something bad had happened, judging by Baela's voice.  
She got out of bed, covered her lord husband, put on her silk robe and hurriedly opened the door.

Baela immediately fell into her arms and Rhaena realized she was crying.

Rhaena hugged her tightly and they sat on the couch, with Baela sitting almost at Rhaena's lap .

"What's happened, sis?"

"He's cheating on me, Rhae, I woke up in the middle of the night and he wasn't near me.  
He's cheating on me, I'm sure."

"Well, your mysterious, young lover is cheating on you, and I don't even know who he is."  
Baela was sure that Rhaena was angry when she didn't reveal his speed to her, but she couldn't longer hide the truth as she needed comfort and advice.

"Our brother. "She said between sobs.

" What did our brother do? first of all which of the two, secondly what .. " She didn't have to finish her question, Viserys has been nervous for the last few days, Rhaena recalls, as did Baela.

"Bae, have you fucked our brother?"

"Yes.... But... Viserys is cheating on me..." Baela sobbing in her sister's arms.

_And he didn't do it only to you._ Rhaena wondered how Aegon would accept the news that their brother was sleeping with their sister.  
 _After all, this boy is a naughty horny ..._

" Listen to me, sis, don't be angry with him. There must be an explanation. Maybe you could talk to him."

"I will kill him first and then I will break up with him! The idiot said that he loved me ... How can he love me and fuck someone else?"  
Rhaena remembered Aegon's soft face, the boy's twinkling eyes, his smile. _He was clearly in love with their little brother and Viserys ... Oh, Viserys was in love with both of them,_ Rhaena was sure of that.

" Did you like being with him? We don't separate the men we like for a fuck, sis. We explain to them in our own way that we do it better.  
You need to talk to him. That's the best solution."

The caress in her hair from her sister's soft hands had melted the ice in Baela's heart.

" I'm not going to break up with him. But I will find out who he bedds with."

_And you're going to be faced with a big surprise... Gods, help us!_  
But she immediately changed her mind. Solve your own problems. _No one asked me before fucked the other. You all say '' help, sis, I need you. "but after you do shit first.  
Do what you want, I don't care anymore. After all, judging by Aegon's cock , you may like him too._

_"_ In any case, listen to him. I'm sure the problem will be solved. Vis never lied and it 's strange that he wanted to betray you, while Larra did the same to him."

Baela wiped her eyes with the tip of her sleeve and looked at Rhaena's sweet face.   
"You're the best sister in the world, I love you."

Rhaena was very moved by her sister's arms and wanted to tell her that she would always be close to her, but at that moment she heard Baela's surprised and excited voice

"Rhae, what is this?"  
Oh shit ... I was sure I forgot something  
"Haven't you seen it before?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know they exist, but ... Where do you put that?"  
Baela got up from Rhaena's lap and looked at the objects on the floor. Rhaena felt the need to tell her exactly where to place an artificial penis but she giggled.

"I think I need to explain some things to you, sis but not here. Wait a minute, let me get dressed so we can go to breakfast. That's where I'll explain everything. "  
*****************************************

"Can I sit with you?"  
Baela raised her head to look at her brother's purple eyes.  
He always approached her quietly, as if he needed to be there, next to her, but not to bother her.

"Of course you can sit with me."

Before Aegon sat on the stone bench, he tried to leave him more space so they wouldn't have to touch each other.

"Bae, no, its not necessary ..."  
She turned her face and smiled at him with that sweet, warm smile she had just for him.

Ηe showed the book next to her.  
"Forgive me, I didn't want to interrupt while you are reading."

"I was trying to spend some time with myself without thinking."

"It's cold..." He took off his cloak and covered both of them.

_That's something Alyn would never do...  
_  
Aegon kept her book and gently turned the pages...

"Ēlī tubis hen jorrāelagon dōrī māzigon arlī  
iā passionate hour's dōrī iā wasted mēre  
se violin, se poet's ondos tolvie thawing prūmia plays aōha theme lēda care vūjigon while aōha lips issi iēdrosa mele while ziry's iēdrosa lyka  
rest while bosom iksis iēdrosa untouched, unveiled ōregon another ondos while se ondos's iēdrosa mijegon iā tool qrimbughegon ezīmagon laesi while pōnta're iēdrosa laesdaor  
jorrāelagon while se bantis iēdrosa hides se withering ñāqes. "

(First day of love never comes back  
A passionate hour's never a wasted one  
The violin, the poet's hand  
Every thawing heart plays your theme with care  
Kiss while your lips are still red  
While he's still silent  
Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool  
Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn)

"You are reading Hight Valyrian ... Daenaera told me that .."

"Am I terrible teacher? It is true, I don't have the charm of our brother."

"You did really well yesterday, I saw her this morning, she's happy."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought. Our brother helped me with that."

"Our brother's advice is amazing, that's why their little queen wants to help her with the studies."

"He's very good with that."  
Baela noticed Aegon's red face as the boy spoke ... _So it's a fact, she thought, he understood and he's fine with that ...  
_  
If it was Rhaena she would never ask such a question, but Baela was always impulsive where Rhaena was careful.

" So you know that..."

"Yes, but I trust him.... I didn't come here to talk about it. What happened, Bae? Why did you break up with your husband? I'm asking you as your brother, not as your king... "

"It was our joint decision... Alyn, is with someone, (Baela avoided mentioning his relationship with the Princess of Dorn,) and I... I was seeing someone, Egg, but.. He's probably cheating on me..."

"Oh, not the same again..."

Baela giggled and fell into his arms. "I love you because you're always close to me."

"From my first steps to the end of my life, after all ... You should be the queen ... "

She kissed him with a long kiss on the cheek, so much so that his whole face was red like a strawberry.  
He tilted his head slightly and kissed her hand, it was a tender kiss on her palm and fingertips, but it was ... Baela thought of the little queen's words.  
 _"Do all boys have big and fat cock?"_

She looked at her brother and it was as if she was seeing him for the first time....

"I have to leave, but I will have Laena with me, she wants to come to the hearing ."

"My daughter at a hearing? Are you sure she's not sick?"

"Your daughter is fine," he replied with a smile. "Laena just asked when she found out I was going to take Aegon with me."

_Damn genes,_ Baela thought as she saw Aegon's back as he left.  
 _How could Rhaena not want someone in the family?_  
********************************************

All day long, thoughts tormented her mind. She may have been wrong, he may have been faithful to her but when Viserys used a state issue as an excuse to avoid meeting her,she was sure she was cheating on her.She was very angry when she followed him ...

Although it was a very cold night, she didn't intend to return to her chamber . At least not without discovering who was the little bitch he met ... _Now they'll be together and they'll be on top of her... S_ he looked back at the corridor, it was the third door. The bitch she was probably already waiting for him since she had not seen her enter ... _Well, this is the time of truth .._. Baela opened the door, Viserys was standing, of course he was naked and he was sighing. But ... _Who had silver hair?_

"Baela? What are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask you the same thing, Aegon ... What exactly are you doing with his cock in your hands?

" Me and Vis... Please don't tell Naera, I have to find the right way, and... "

"You do not speak? Are you cheating on me with our brother, he has your cock in his hands and you have nothing to say?" Vis was ready to answer, but he felt Aegon's eyes on him ...  
"Who's cheating on you, sister?"

"Vis, answer them, it's already a huge mess...."

"Rhaena?" Aegon and Baela were both looking at their sister,which suddenly entered the room. Rhaena's face was tired.  
"You should be asleep..." Viserys said, and he stroked her hair.

"What the hell is going on here? Who's bedding who?" Baela was furious.

"Vis, you're bedding her, but you wanted me, too?"

"Explain to them, we have to stick together..."  
Rhaena's style means she would accept nothing less than true, honest, explanations.

" Well .... I love you both but I didn't do it on purpose ...My life was boring, empty. Only my children and government matters concerned me... And then... Baela was my fiery lady,brother  
I slept with her the night she came from Driftmark."  
He said while looking at Aegon's dark purple eyes, hoping that his brother would understand ...

"And I slept with him... Aegon was always my other half... He wanted my help with... The bedding."

"And you fucked him, obviously, in order to better understand what he has to do... "

"No, he has not done it yet ... I did it to him ... He didn't want to hurt me ..."  
Aegon held Viserys' hand in his palm , he was no longer angry with him.

"Do you understand we did it? What will happen now? How will it work?"

"As with our parents ...The boys may never have known but we knew it Bae ...."  
Rhaena hugged her sister and stroked Baela's short hair.

"Mama and papa ..." Baela felt the hot tears fill her eyes ....  
"All three were happy together ... There was a reason Aegon was born so close to her death..Our parents slept together... Our father called them his girls and kissed them on the neck..."  
The boys looked at their sisters with their mouths open, it was impossible to speak after the shock.

"I think I should go to bed... You're going to be fine... " Rhaena winked at them and left.  
Baela sat on the bed, no paying attention to their naked bodies.  
"Normally we'd have to break up... It's not right."

"Remember the days at Dragonstone? That night? It was so cold..."  
Aegon's voice surprised him both...

"You covered me with your body.." Baela touched her head on his chest, and Aegon brushed her hair.

"I already hated being touched but I did it for you ... I touched you and tried to warm you with my body. Because your wounds were still fresh .... We were filthy ... I had not slept for ten fucking days. "

"Aegon, don't... You tried so hard to forget them... I don't want you to get lost in yourself again..."

"I had decided to commit suicide that night, but you saved me ... Your hug saved me. I didn't want to hear her screams in my head again."

"She wasn't screaming, Egg... I did it..."  
When Aegon closed his eyes, he experienced all the horror in front of him again.

The guard's hands held his hands and torso with force so he wouldn't get close to her. He could close his eyes, but he couldn't do it, he kept screaming her name....

" Forgive me, my boy... You'll be strong, I know. You're a warrior like your father."

His stupid uncle had laughed, but she had looked at him with contempt..  
" So it was true... He killed your brother! I didn't believe the reports that had come to me... "

" Yes, but he's dead, and so are you..."

My curse will follow you until my son is safe.  
Se ānogar hen ñuha dōna riñar iksis isse aōha ondos, īlē dōrī worthy naejot sit va se dēmalion se morghūljilā begging syt mercy.  
(The blood of my sweet children is in your hands, you were never worthy to sit on the throne and you will die begging for mercy.)  
"I will meet my uncle and my babies .. I will find my little princess ..."

_No, it wasn't her screams..._ He was screaming "muna" but so did another voice.

His breathing had almost stopped, the voice of the terrified Viserys reached his ears, but he did not have the strength to open his eyes.. He felt her fingers on his face, "Aegon, please ..." She cried ... She cried like the night the guards had allowed them to share the same cell.

She continued to brush his face while Viserys gently rubbed his hands. He was about to call a maester when the king finally opened his eyes.

"I don't want to lose any of you... If it happens, my life won't make sense."

The three of them had become a tangle now, they couldn't stop hugging each other.

"Bambarro was a good man and took care of me even though I was his prisoner. I had my own bedchambers, I I was taking my meals with his children and I had a tutor instruct me many skills ... But he kept me close to him as a prize.  
Right after his death, that bitch's father wanted to use me as a whore... I still remember his disgusting hands on me...

"Vis, did he rape you?"  
Baela's voice was like a whisper.

"Not... But he would have done it if I hadn't revealed to him who I was... However, his daughter did... That bitch... There was no moment of pleasure the first few times with her and... She was bedded someone else the same time."

"What did they do to us? Why? We were all children" . Baela sobbed while Aegon was also tearful.

"Because we allowed it ... We have to stay together, we have to be all together. That's the only way we can all be safe."

"I want to sleep here..."  
The boys didn't talk, they just hugged their sister tightly.  
*********************************************

"This is inappropriate."  
Aegon had closed his eyes and was trying to fall asleep when Baela's voice was heard.  
"What is inappropriate? That we are trying to sleep?"  
"That you are both naked and I am still wearing my clothes. It's ridiculous. As if I undressed you for dedding."

"How would it be;Viserys asked drowsily and the other two laughed.

"Stupid, I guess."

"Okay, Aegon couldn't bedding Daenaera while you were already bedding Alyn ... Rhaena?" 

Suddenly Aegon and Baela started giggling together...  
" What the hell happened?" The prince asked angrily ...

"Rhaena looked like a fairy when she returned from the Vale." Baela replied.  
"She was beautiful, cute, and shy. She liked music and dancing...  
How could they undress the shy bride? the council decided to retire the couple to their bedchambers without the bedding ... However the groans and sighs were heard all night, poor Jaehaera couldn't sleep... Me and Aegon... "

"We counted how many times they loved each other.... Our sister must have already trained hard from when she was at Vale." As Aegon laughed, Viserys couldn't believe that Aegon was gossiping their sister with Baela...

"Corwyn, oh gods, yes... "

Baela's last sentence made the king laugh nonstop, while she had put her head on his chest...  
"Do you remember after what..."

"Ohhhh yes, yes, yes..."  
The shy bride was heard as the Driftmark... "

They started giggling again looking at each other until their lips came together...  
It was a soft, tender kiss on the tips of their lips, not long lasting, but when Aegon raised his head, his face looked like a shy maiden.

" I'm sorry, I didn't... I had to stop and... "

"Do you love me? If you do, then it wasn't bad. It was just a kiss ... I kissed you like that when you were a child ... Do you remember?"

It was true, she had loved him since the moment of his birth and when he had started following her she used to kiss him constantly on the lips and cheeks. The little boy was permanently with the color of strawberry on his face.  
This time he approached her, brushing her hair and kissing her cheeks.

"Of course, why sleep when we can spend the night with a fuck?"  
The prince complained by rubbing his eyes, while the other two exchanged a passionate kiss.

"Shut up at last!" They had only stopped for a minute, just to look at him.  
Baela was on Aegon with her arms around the boy's neck, kissing his lips and neck, stroking his hair, touching his chest, but still wearing her clothes.

"Eventually our brother will learn what fucking means ."

"Who taught me first, brother?"

"Shut up, both of you!" Baela had already taken off her tunik, the prince's hands were on her bare chest while Aegon was kissing her neck ...  
She felt his manhood rub on her even though she was still wearing her pants.

She looking at Viserys for confirmation and the prince winked as he brushed her hair.  
It was harder to remove her pants while she was still on him, but she made it with the help of the younger boy.  
"It's not right, you're my sister, no... Not..."

She smiled at him, holding his cock with her hand, just before dipping it in her cunt. There was no time for foreplay, she wanted him, she needed him as much as she needed him and her younger brother who kissed her on the neck and caressed her buttocks.

"Fuck!"

Her perfect breasts bounced perfectly in sync with her movements on him or rather on his cock, which was beating deep inside her. The mating with his brother was amazing and with his little queen it was so tender but nothing could compare at that moment to Baela's wet, hot dripping cunt.

"Fuck, ohhhh, fuck me!"

There was no more shame in Aegon's mind, only pleasure.  
"What do you think she's been doing all this time, brother?"  
"Shut up, Vis!"

"Are you jealous?" Baela was looking at him with an eyebrow raised while the prince's face was like a tomato.

"What do you think; can we give him some pleasure?"

"Both of them together?" Aegon was almost shocked.

A few minutes later Baela was lying down with his cock in her mouth while he licked her hot, wet pussy.  
Their groans could be heard in half the castle, but the happiest of the three was Aegon who had his cock inside his brother while he thanked their sister with his mouth..  
However, the pleasure gave way to a huge sense of shame after they had comes each other ...

"What the hell happened now?" Viserys sat on the edge of the bed, avoiding looking at them.  
"How do I hug my children after that?"

"So you didn't hug my niece and nephews every time you fucked her or me?"  
Aegon's gaze was fixed on the floor, also avoiding looking at his siblings.

"Shut up, Aegon."

"Finally, stop acting like red maidens before bedding."  
"But Daenaera?"

"And my children?"

"We can't lie to her. She's a good girl and she's the queen, but your children are just children and they see their father happy. What's wrong with that?"

"Perhaps the best solution is to not meet again and.." The king wanted to say "we forget it," but Baela interrupted him.

"Of course, we will continue to lie to each other as long as we continue bed together, but okay, we will only be two at a time ..."

"Do you want to bed me again?"  
In Aegon's voice there was both shame and excitement.

"Both of you!" But her response made Viserys more ashamed than before.

"Are we idiots? I shouldn't have..."

"Why, Vis? You said we should always be united. What happened when we were apart?"

"I don't want to be alone ...." Aegon could not hold back his tears. I hated every touch, because ...  
The fourth night after her death I heard for the first time Baela's voice in the next cell ... They threatened to rape our sister and she cried ... I offered myself to relieve her ... And they came to me .... They didn't rape me, but I still remember their disgusting hands on my clothes, as their laughter... Then they left...They were playing with our minds ..."

Silence and silent tears prevailed between them until the king began to speak again.  
"You all helped me to touch someone and let them touch me because I felt safe.I love all three of you... "

"Why should we be deprived of pleasure? our father would not be afraid. Didn't you like what happened?"

"I don't want to lose you again. I should have married you or Rhaena instead of Jaehaera ... So the poor girl would be alive."

"Don't make excuses, her cunt is...."

"Shut up, Vis.. "

"What about Daenaera?" They had hugged each other tightly after the promises of love.

"Do you want to join us? "

"That's impossible...Why would he accept it?"  
Viserys asked, but Aegon laughed.

"I'll take care of it... Be patient, but you'll be nice to her."


	13. A long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes and stay safe. 💋❤️

"I think the best solution is to come with you. Of course I will not be able to explain many details to her, but ..." Aegon stopped and looked at Baela's eyes as they were both dressed. Viserys had left the room long ago to visit Naerys and his sons.  
  
"I think your presence will help a lot. In any case Daenaera needs to know the truth,even if she won't accept..."  
Baela stroked his silver hair and then kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"You know, I feel like it's weird, maybe it's wrong but..."  
  
"I know ... You were the little boy who was chasing me .... And yesterday ..."  
Before he could ask her if she felt for him what she felt for Viserys, Baela was already in his arms and Aegon smiled.  
  
"We have to go now..."  
  
Aegon wasn't sure that Daenaera could easily understand the new situation, as for years he did not want anyone to touch him, not even the one who was his wife, but she was always tender and sweet ...  
_There is also something_ _she probably wants,_ the king thought as he closed the door of his chamber and nodded to the knight of Kingsguard not to follow them.

"I think our little queen ..." Baela broke the silence as they walked to Daenaera's chamber.

"It is true, I understood it a few days ago ..." The king answered touching her hand.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"They was always close... Maybe she was closer to him than she was to me...  
Besides, he didn't say anything last night that ... I mean, you're together, even though none of you said anything to me for that long. I'm your brother other than a fucking king, right? "

"Are you jealous of me, my little brother?"  
Her hand touched his buttocks and Aegon turned red like beetroot.

''I- I mean...Of course not.... But I'm your brother. I should have known."

"And yet, my little brother is jealous... What bothers you the most, little boy? Are you thinking about our brother in the position you were in yesterday? "

"Μaybe I'm a little jealous, but..."  
He didn't want to tell her, but he was thinking about her on him.... The way she ride him, her short hair falling on her face and her breasts...

"Well, yes, I'm jealous! ... I can not imagine that I will not experience it again!"  
Baela giggled.  
"So my little brother wants to take care of his eldest sister again?"

"Probably, like his little brother."

Baela looked at him with surprise.  
"Are you sure it's you? Are you sure you are the boy of the last few years?"

"I should always be like that, but ..."

"Aegon doesn't matter now. It's over, we're all together."

"And we should explain that to Naera..." He said leaving a sigh. "I hope she understands."

Baela pulled him close to her and exchanged a sweet kiss before knocking on the little queen's door.

**************************************************

The prince's first stop was always in his daughter's chamber.  
Naerys was his weakness, he loved her with all the power of his soul. Maybe because the princess was a sweet, cute girl who was smiling constantly or because she was weak as a baby she had a special place in his heart.

Besides, Viserys was always close to her, as he spent many hours by her side immediately after her birth. Larra was sure that their little daughter would not survive but he sat near her crib and told her stories about the dragons and their ancestors.  
Aegon had found him countless times sleeping there, on the carpet next to her crib.

To everyone's pleasant surprise, it turned out that Viserys was right. His daughter a few months later was a healthy baby, but she had fine, pale, porcelain skin, near translucent and never ate much.  
However, her vivid purple eyes made Viserys' heart melt like butter every time he was near her, and soon the same thing happened with Aegon, Daenaera αnd especially with Aemon...  
The boy was like he was living for her...

The prince's thoughts returned to the present as she opened the door of her chamber. Her nursemaid, of course, was sleeping in the entryway of her champer, but Naerys' bed was empty.

Viserys laughed and left without waking the girl. He knew where to find his daughter.  
Naerys would have, of course, sneaked into Aemon's bed.  
His cute, kind boy with sweet smile. Aemon loved and protected Naerys as he had imagined he would do with Visenya .... At the age of seven he was jealous of Aegon because he would marry their sister. Visenya's place had been taken by Daenaera and he had married Larra, before the love he felt for her had now turned into a thorn....  
But every moment Viserys lost himself, Daenaera stood next to him like a real sister, and Viserys wondered how the cute little girl was so mature for her age.

Returning to reality, the prince οf course found Naerys sleeping in Aemon's bed and he could not stop laughing.  
His daughter had slipped there during the night very sleepy as she still held her cloth dragon in her arms and had her feet on Aemon's chest.

"Kepa, kostilus ȳdra daor wake zirȳla."  
(Father, please don't wake her.)  
The boy had woken up from the prince's caress in his hair and his laughter.

"Yn iksis ziry daor qopsa syt ao naejot ēdrugon lēda zirȳla legs va aōha chest, ñuha tresy?"  
(But is it not difficult for you to sleep with her legs on your chest, my son?)  
"A while ago her legs were on my face," the boy complained, ''I guess one day she'll learn to sleep properly, won't she?"

"I hope so."  
Viserys giggled and Naerys opened her purple eyes.  
"Kepa!" The little girl opened her arms to hug the prince.

"Have you slept in the wrong bed?"  
the prince asked raising his eyebrow but his voice was sweet and the little princess laughed.

"No, it's the right bed. I have told you last night , I want to sleep here."

"I guess there's no way I can separate one from the other..." The prince winked at his son and the boy hugged his sister.  
"If Naerys doesn't come to me, I'll go to her."

Viserys hugged his children again and left them in the care of the servants to visit his eldest son.  
If Naerys was the prince's weakness, Aegon was one of his heartbeats. The prince often felt sad that he could not explain to the boy why his mother had abandoned them.

However, the presence of Laena and Daemion helped Aegon ... And of course the three children were together again, ready to follow the maester in their daily lesson.

Laena's shy smile and Aegon's movements showed there were feelings between the two children.  
"Father, is it true that my cousins will stay here?" the boy asked looking him in the eyes.

"That's right, my son." The prince replied laughing, brushing the boy's hair, and the three children became a skein.

Returning to his duties, to the king's hearings and councils, the prince had a huge smile on his face. His children were happy and he felt happy too. He had Aegon and Baela, _but_ _what exactly were they both whispering in the morning?_

  
He was not sure he wanted to know especially since Daenaera's name was mentioned.  
The prince felt boundless love for the little queen and of course he agreed that she should know, he'd tell her the truth himself, but...  
Lately he felt strange when he was around her and what Baela had thought... I have to send a raven to Gaemon, he thought and proceeded to rookery.

"Damn steps."

"Rhaena? What are you doing here, especially in your condition?"

She turned and looked at him, her face was red and she looked tired.  
"Vis I'm just pregnant, not sick. I wanted to send a raven to Vale, The girls will come here at the end of the week and I'm anxious."

"I can't imagine you with Corwyn's daughters..."

"Why? They're my family, just like you. Alys was three years old and Elys was a baby in arms when their mother died. They love my daughter and she loves them too, so she's still in the Vale with them. Also I had a duty to protect them like..."

"Like my mother did with you and Bae? There's no reason to be afraid to refer to her when Aegon isn't present."

"Viserys is hard for everyone, but didn't you tell me where you're going at this hour? Shouldn't you be at a hearing, a meeting or something?"

"When you pretend you have no idea about politics, it's fun,sister."  
Rhaena giggled but her gaze was still on him and Viserys knew what that meant.

"Very well, I'll tell you. I want to send a raven to Dragonstone."

"Is something wrong? Has anything happened there? "

"Rhaena I don't know.... I feel stupid, I don't even know what to write to Gaemon, but I promised... I promised to the queen."

Although he avoided saying her name his face was red as a tomato something he hated and Rhaena of course had noticed it.

"You have a great weakness for our queen, brother. Probably the same one that..."

"For the love of the gods, stop. She's - I mean-she was a child...

" You were also a child, but your wife was with a child."

"And she was one of the reasons I broke up with Larra, so stop."

Rhaena looked at Viserys with surprise as if she were meeting him for the first time in many years.

"Daenaera was one of the reasons for your separation? in what sense? For the sake of the gods..."  
"Larra was jealous of her, but I don't want to talk about it."  
They sent the crows into complete silence, but when they were lost on the horizon Viserys touched her hand.

"I will go find Naerys in the garden, will you come with me?"

"Of course, I want to see my niece."

They walked together under the trees of the garden with the few leaves, Viserys had his hand on Rhaena's shoulders to keep her warm.

"What are you going to do?"

"On what issue, sister?"

"Well, not in your bed..." She replied with a laugh.  
"They're still young, and it's too early to talk about their own marriages, but have you thought about who Naerys is going to marry?"

"I thank the gods that she is still too young to think about it."

"She won't be two years old forever." Rhaena teased him.

"Only a blind man would see that she already prefers one of her two brothers." 

"Then how can you not see, Vis?"

"What should I see sister?"

"Daenaera..." Rhaena started saying, but at that moment Naerys ran to him.

"Kepa! I didn't expect you to be here so soon!"

"And I didn't think you'd play with your brother's knights again. Where are your dolls?"

"It's my responsibility. Aemon let me watch them, so Aegon would not take them and spoil them again."

"The answer to everything is Aemon...."  
He said the prince looking at Rhaena and they both laughed.

**************************************************

"What's happened? Why did you come together? Did something serious happen?"

Aegon and Baela found themselves in front of a torrent of questions when they were near Daenaera.

"Well.... Something serious has happened and you need to know."  
Aegon tried to start the conversation directly but Baela interrupted him.

"What Aegon wants to say is that he loves you very much."

"And I love him too, but what has happened, Bae?"

"Of course I love you, my queen and I'm glad our wedding was consummated But... I slept with Viserys before I slept with you."

Daenaera looked at him laughing.  
"Did you sleep with Viserys like when you were children or?" The king's silence made her guess the answer.  
"Do you love him as you love me?"

"Yes....But it's not just what you need to know. Viserys is having an affair with Baela and I...  
I slept with both of them..."

"This happened after she slept with you." Baela apologized while waiting for the queen's reaction.

"Well... I guess that's common in your family... I don't understand how becomes , but my septa has taught me a lot of details about your House.  
Everyone knows that Aegon the Conqueror had his two sisters as wives... "

"Are you sure you're not angry with me?".

"Of course my king , but I want to ask you something. When you say that you slept with Viserys ... You mean it happened like when you slept with me? "

Aegon looked at Baela and his face was red.

"We can let the red maiden go to the Small Council , and I'll explain everything to you. "

"I'm not a red mai-..."

"Yes you are." Daenaera replied and Baela giggled. 

"All you have to do is look at yourself in the mirror. But it doesn't matter because if you leave Viserys on the Small Council he will be very angry..." The little queen kissed Aegon on the lips and he returned the kiss.

"I have to leave, but I agree with what Baela will tell you." He whispered to her, kissing her neck.

The girl looked him in the eyes.  
"You can do the same with Bae, it doesn't bother me."  
Aegon approached Baela's lips feeling grateful that Daenaera she was always so sweet and she had an understanding.  
Viserys, however, was not cute when it came to governing, and this time he would be outraged that Aegon was more than an hour late.

"I have to go if I don't want my brother to kill me."  
He left laughing from his little queen's chamber, but at the same time Viserys was not laughing at all. As always he disagreed with the members of the Small Council on almost all issues.

****************************************************

"You can ask me anything you want."  
Baela brushed Daenaera's hair and the queen smiled.  
"Time for gossip only among girls.I couldn't wait to talk about it even though I feel weird."

"I don't think we should, Bae. I want to know all the details so I can understand."

"So where do you want to start?" Baela was still feeling nervous even though the girl was smiling.

"So you bedded both of them?" Daenaera's question was honest while holding Baela's hand.

"Does that bother you? I mean, that I bedded your husband."  
Baela's gaze was soft as she looked at the girl.  
"You love him, don't you? Love certainly unites us, but... I don't understand... The boys sleep together and you sleep with them?"

"I love them both, just like I love you. And you love someone in secret, don't you?"

Daenaera lowered her eyes but she continued to hold Baela's hand tightly.  
"I love Aegon and I don't want to hurt him, but ...It's hard to talk about it, Bae... Maybe it would be better if the conversation stopped here..."

"Why? It's not bad,you mustn't feel bad. You've grown up here and you've been with him all the time... You're the queen, you can do whatever you want!"

"Viserys has always been nice to me... He took care of me... He was so sad when Larra abandoned him and yet he continued to be affectionate with me... My septa told me that I should feel grateful to be queen and I have such a sweet king... But I... I think I'm in love with both of them. "

Baela brushed the little queen's hand and looked at her with adoration. "You shouldn't feel bad about it, it's a beautiful feeling...No one should be alone, and yet we have gone through many moments of loneliness.Do you want him? Isn't that right?"

Daenaera looked at Baela's lilac eyes in adoration. Her face had turn red but the desire was just as great as the shame she felt.

"If I agree to join will I be able to sleep with him?Aegon won't be angry?"

"Aegon has already realized that you have feelings for Viserys, and he's not angry with you. He loves and he wants you to be happy. Besides, he's sleeping with him, too."

"Ι-l hope you're not angry , Bae, I knew you had the way you looked at him and... You get mad at him sometimes, but not like you used to. Won't you be angry if I sleep with him?"  
Baela giggled.  
" Will you be angry when I lie down with your husband?"  
There was a smile on her face when she looked at Baela again.  
"Good, I'll do it."

*************************************************

It had been more than half an hour since Baela had left, and Daenaera had taken all the dresses out of her closet but none seemed appropriate for that night.

"Oh damn what will I wear?"

She looked at the dresses that had covered her bed and played with the rings she was wearing.  
She felt equally excited but also nervous at the prospect Baela mentioned to her.  
_My septa will die of shame, but I'm not her..._  
She wasn't sure which moment she started feeling more emotional for both boys. She had tried hard to get Viserys out of her thoughts and focus only on Aegon, but it was impossible.

He was always smiling and sweet with her, telling her stories from Old Valyria and his ancestors as well as hers, reading her poetry and spending time with her. Daenaera had loved Aegon and Aemon and most of all had loved Naerys.  
She had asked Viserys what the little princess's name meant, but he just smiled and told her that he was inspired by someone he loved very much.  
After that, she was sure he was referring to his mother.

However, the more time Viserys spent with her, Larra avoided her.  
The Lysene lady made no attempt to learn the common tongue while Daenaera had slow but steady progress in the High Valyrian.

The Rogare avoided the little queen and soon Daenaera realized that the lady didn't like her at all.

As if she did it on purpose soon the little queen would wake up from her voices of pleasure when she slept with the prince. Daenaera couldn't understand what was going on until I asked Gaemon who replied with laughter and half-words.

_Stupid woman... She had left the prince and their children in the middle of the night like a thief._  
Naerys's health had changed again for the worse, but Daenaera was constantly close to the girl.

The little queen had played for hours with the two boys and had wiped tears from the prince's eyes countless times.

And now he would eventually be hers like Aegon and she feel no fear or shame. She would sleep with him and everyone would be more united than ever.

Smiling, she pulled the last garment out of the closet and called her maids to help her get ready for the night to come.

************************************************

"So what do you want me to do?"  
The prince held the glass with his wine looking his brother in the eyes.

"I think the wisest solution is to wait, Vis.  
They may think we're weak, but the good leader knows when to wait and when to act."

"Good, so we're not reporting anything to the Small Council at the moment."  
The boys were finally together after a long day. Viserys was angry about a particular political issue.  
They had removed their cloaks, tunics and boots , but then Viserys had started commenting on the day's news and the Council's decisions.

"Vis, you need to relax, you're working really hard."  
The king took the glass out of his brother's hands and kissed his bare shoulder.  
The prince felt a sweet treat envelop him.

"You're right, Egg. No more politics for today. We've got something better to deal with." The boys' lips were joined in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Do you think Baela will be angry if we start without her?" Viserys said with a laugh.  
Aegon pushed the little boy to bed, but made no move to remove his pants, or undress Viserys.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not, Vis. Can't you just be a little patient?"

"Of course he can't... Our brother can't wait to live another hot fuck, but what's our little girl will say about that?"

Viserys opened his eyes in amazement. In front of him, from the hidden passage they had deliberately left open with Aegon, not only Baela had arrived, but also Daenaera wearing a white gauzy nightdress.

"What's going on? I don't understand... What's she doing here?"

"Nice welcome for the queen... Your queen... _What's she doing here?_ She came to see you sleeping with her husband..."

Daenaera's skin was red, her eyes were darker than usual... Her hair was a cascade of curls... _And gods... Her body was being deleted under the fabric of her nightdress.  
_  
Viserys tried to avoid her gaze but she approached his face with hers while at the same time Aegon was kissing Baela.

"So what will happen now?"  
_  
So what could happen? What the hell is going on?_ The prince thought,but he tried to stay calm.   
"Your husband will kiss you, my queen, be patient."

"I'm not just here for Aegon." She whispered, winking at him.

"You're my brother's wife, I can't."

"And is it easy to sleep with him and not with me?" She's finished his suggestion.  
In vain Viserys was waiting for support from Aegon, the king had surrendered to Baela's kisses while Daenaera seemed impatient.

The prince looked at her with the tip of his eye. _She was beautiful, a beautiful girl with pink cheeks and soft, bright blue eyes... Her breasts were so perfect. Those big pink nipples looked like spring roses.  
_  
He could touch and kiss her, feel the warmth of her body, but he turned his attention to Aegon and Baela who were already naked.

The king stroked his brother's silver-gold hair and kissed his lips while Baela removed the prince's clothes.  
However, he still did not pay attention to the little queen, so Aegon let his siblings approach each other and turned his attention to his lady wife.

"Ηe loses who does not get closer to you."  
The king's whisper made the girl smile and soon, moist sounds and small sighs reached the prince's ears. Although Baela was already on top of him, Viserys felt his manhood hurt him.

This game is silly, thought the prince as Baela took hard control as always. How can I fuck my brother's wife? But the groans of her pleasure had pierced his mind and the prince could no longer.

"Bae, I- I mean."  
His seed was inside her, on her face there was the same familiar smile but Daenaera giggled.

_Very well, it's natural to laugh since that's because of you._ The prince thought angry and got out of bed.

"Will you leave me alone, with them, brother?"  
Aegon tried to keep him close, but Viserys had no intention of accepting.

"You need more caresses than I do, you have to learn what it's like to be touched again , and I have to help you government this mess properly.  
So I would ask you to be more discreet."

He wrapped the sheet around your naked body and sit at the desk. He had transferred some books there in the previous days, opened a heavy νolume and began reading ignoring the voices of the two women and his brother.

He was trying to concentrate on the pages of the book, the elaborate Valyrian pictures, but Baela was on Aegon, and the king's fingers were inside the queen.

"Oh, damn, fuck!"

"I guess you could shut up a little bit, huh?" The prince muttered, but of course they didn't pay attention to him.

He tried to concentrate again on the pages of his book but the girls' laughter was heard and soon after Aegon was kneeling in front of him.

"Oh, no, I'm trying to read, and you..."

''You can do it tomorrow,Vis."

It was the same look from those dark eyes that pierced his soul and the prince couldn't resist, not when Aegon's warm mouth opened like a rose to accept his manhood within him.

Although he wanted to think it was the two of them and ignore the girls' eyes, he couldn't react when he saw Baela wink at Daenaera. Soon after, the little queen approached him and kissed his bare shoulder.

Viserys was trying to avoid thinking of her hot lips on her bare skin, but when she knelt next to Aegon, the prince came into his brother's mouth feeling ashamed as an unacceptable thought existed in his mind as this was happening.

"Let's go to bed, brother, we have to go to sleep." Viserys couldn't refuse Aegon, of course, so he followed the older boy.  
He was sure that Aegon would sleep in his arms like so many nights before but the king had already turned his body towards Baela who was on the edge of the bed with his head between her breasts.  
He thought about turning his body towards Aegon and hugging him, but he heard Naera's voice.

"I want to sleep here."

*************************************************

"You can change places with your husband, I can sleep on the edge of the bed and you can sleep next to Baela."

"Not. I want to sleep here!"

"You can't, Naera, your husband..."

Aegon looked at Viserys sleepy. "Now she will tell you that she is the queen, brother ... And she is right. Besides, she just wants to sleep ..."

"But she wants to sleep on me." The prince complained, but Daenaera already had her head on his back while her body touched his.

"Oh, stop whining. I want to sleep."

"Of course you have to sleep, but why would you sleep on me?"

"Do you see anyone else available? Aegon sleeps in Baela's arms... You're the only one who's grumpy. Besides, I've slept with you before."

"Yes , but then you were a child."

"So then you loved me more?"

"Oh, I can't do it anymore... They act like a couple in love." Baela touched her jaw on Aegon's head, complaining.

"Well, can you both shut up lovebirds?"  
Aegon tried to hide a yawn as he spoke.

"I'm not in love with her."  
Viserys protested, but Aegon poked him with his elbow.

"Then stop looking at her like me or Baela and stop talking. After all, she will not take you by force."

"You know, I'm here, too. Stop saying _"she." She bothers me, she just wants to sleep, she's a bad girl..._ I'm here, and I'll do whatever I want. Aegon you must sleep, do not start the same again, sleep for you is precious.  
"And you stop whining, do you want Aegon to go back to the nights he wasn't sleeping?"

Viserys felt ashamed. Daenaera was right, Aegon had finally started sleeping, and he was sleeping soundly. That's why they put him in the middle, so he wouldn't be afraid.

"You're a real torture, but come here.You can sleep near me." He turned his body towards her and their eyes met.

The prince brushed her hair and then her lips touched his. Viserys tried to complain but she brought her index finger to his lips.

"Ssss you will wake Aegon!"

The next thing he felt after her hot breath was her tongue slipping into his mouth and her hand touching his manhood.

"Good night, my prince," she whispered to him. "Have beautiful dreams."

_Uh, fuck me now._. Thought the prince who felt the manhood harden.  
_Little bitch, you did it on purpose._

But he could only admit that he was not really angry with her. And how could he be? She was beautiful. Her hair fell on her face and touched his chest where her face was. He could feel her hot breath on her chest.  
He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Good night, my queen. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

She smiled naughtily at him and closed her eyes.  
He actually liked to feel her on him, she was like a newborn kitten in his arms. He tried to think of the first time he had slept with a woman, of course Larra was the first woman to have shared his bed....

There was no sign of tenderness between them at first, but then she just pretended.  
Viserys bit his lip as he thought about their conversations about Naerys' health, or their last conversation before she abandoning them.

He immediately felt anger and sadness,but Aegon's low snoring and Baela's gentle breath calmed him down again.  
"I love you." Daenaera muttered softly in her sleep, but Viserys couldn't explain whether she was telling him or thinking about Aegon.  
However, he squeezed her on him and she slept in his arms until dawn.

Her gentle caress was the one that woke him up in the morning. She was ready to climb on him and Viserys wished that would never happen, but the calm knock of the door and the voice of his servant saved him...  
The prince quickly got out of bed, put on his cloak and proceeded to the door.  
"I'm sorry, my princess, but the message you've been waiting for has arrived."

Viserys rubbed his eyes, took the message into his hands and then nodded to his servant.

"What's happened? Did someone die?"

Daenaera had approached him naked but Viserys couldn't even look at her curves.

"Get dressed, I want to go somewhere quiet to talk to you."

"What the hell is going on?" The little queen was already seen passing her nightdress over her head and waiting for his answer.

"Here's Gaemon's answer from Dragonstone... And it looks like the gate of hell has opened already..."

"Damn it... How could he be alive after all these years and want to claim the throne? Will you recognize him if you see him? "

"I don't know... But if he really is Daeron we will have trouble.. He was the kindest of my uncles, but οur Aegon... "

"Let them sleep a little longer, Vis. Aegon will be forced to remember the past again. Let's go to my room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! I hope you all are healthy. This chapter is something special, it happens something that many of you have predicted and it also has spoilers for the future. Initially I am at your disposal for any clarification, but I hope you liked the relationship that is created between them. As you can see in my tags the story is not the canon so Gaemon never died and .... Also Naerys will never be the wife of Aegon IV. Also everyone has feelings for everyone and this starts from their need not to feel alone but also to be safe as everyone grew up abruptly during the Dance of the Dragons and Daenaera actually grew up with the boys.  
> Also while in the canon the marriage of Rhaena and Corwyn Corbray ends with his death in 135 A.C. and Rhaena has a miscarriage in 133 AC in our story Corwyn Corbray survived and they have a daughter, whom Rhaena named Jeyne , by Jeyne Arryn who protected her during the Dance and she was on the side of Aegon III.
> 
> I promise to update soon and this and the rest of the fics if you're reading one, I'm in the final stretch with my health issue and I'll be out of my house for another two weeks, but please stay safe. ❤️❤️❤️


	14. Viserys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news is moving fast. Our little babies are entering new adventures.

_The cold in the tunnels was always stronger in the morning hours, damn it._ Viserys almost hated the moment he left the heated room only in his nightgown instead of wearing his clothes.Even worse, he was alone with her without having said anything to Aegon.

"It would be easier if you held my hand."Daenaera's voice was as sweet as ever. She walked beside him, wearing only her nightdress and her soft slippers.

The prince could have guessed that the girl also felt the cold.Although she was blowing her palms to warm herself, she had not complained until the moment she told him to hold her hand.

Involuntarily, the prince remembered that Larra was constantly complaining, even when he was trying to fulfill her every wish."Bitch.." Without realizing it, he had said his thoughts out loud, and now he was confronted with the little queen's blue eyes."What; have you lost your mind?"

 _You idiot. Nice work_. "I didn't mean you."He tried to justify himself, but she was already pushing her body onto his.

"So which one is the bitch?"

The distance between them was minimal, her breath was intoxicating and her body so warm.... The prince often wondered how it was possible she have such a warm body as Baela and Aegon when she wasn't Targaryen...

"You will not stop until I hold your hand, right?"She looked him in the eye without answering.

"Qogralbar. Gaoman daor gīmigon skoros se nopāzma naejot gaomagon." Ιn a crisis of questioning his feelings, he had decided to speak in his mother tongue and he was proud of it. Daenaera was trying hard to learn High Valyrian but had not yet reached such a high level as him. 

"Vūjigon nyke."Her answer made him feel more stupid than a little boy. The girl he knew from a young age, his queen, had learned Valyrian just like him and now...

"Ziry iksos daor paktot.."The prince answered, but his voice was like a whisper.

"Jaelan ao." Daenaera brought her lips close to his, she had made the first move.

"Jaelan naejot, damn... "

He wasn't sure when he started kissing her or, in fact, biting her on the lips.His hands were under the thin fabric of her nightdress and they were alone...

 _What the hell is happening to me? It's like I haven't touched a woman for centuries ..._ However, his hands continued to caress her legs, his tongue filled her mouth and ... his fingers were right on her female flesh ...

"Naera.... Our Aegon, and our uncle... We have to go..."

"Yes, but... Sepār iā moment." This time it was her turn to return the kiss and without shame her hands were on her hair, chest and immediately afterwards on his ass. Is she doing the same thing to my brother? Viserys thought before he remembered seeing her with Aegon the night before.

Part of him wanted to make her his own, but she was his brother's queen and he might be in danger. "Emi naejot jikagon yn. Nyke kivio ao."

"You promised... So you can hold my hand..."

The prince felt his heartbeat grow, but he had no choice.He tenderly grabbed her hand and tried to ignore his hard erection.

***********************************

"Where are the other two?"

Aegon had woken up in Baela's arms, happy at the prospect that Viserys and Daenaera were sleeping quietly next to him, and that's why there was silence in the room.

"I guess they share their experiences..."

Baela giggled as she approached his face..

"Do you think it's already happened?" Aegon yawned and then kissed her neck.

"No, but surely, they were left alone for it to happen... Although... I think our little queen wants..." Baela brushed his cheeks and Aegon kissed her nose.

"To feel our brother? Viserys is ashamed ... It will take time..."

"Naera wants to do Viserys the same as you..."

The king thought of the younger boy's body, muscular legs, wide chest and back ... The prince's body was stretched and his back arched when he was inside him...

"In that case, I'm afraid Vis will..."

Baela brushed his lips with hers."What about us, my king?"

He looked at her with bright eyes and red cheeks."Me, you... Want..."

"What? What are you asking for?"

Although he wasn't comfortable with the many words he was always better with actions. So he slipped under their blanket again and started kissing her body.

*******************************

Viserys was grateful that the little queen's chamber was warm, they had gotten there holding each other's hands and the prince was trying to ignore his mind, which was like butter because of her, and focus on Gaemon's letter.

"Is there anything we can do? Is it possible that he is really your uncle and wants to claim the throne? What are we going to do now?"

It was the familiar torrent of questions, and while Viserys felt he had no answer, he couldn't speak to her abruptly.

"Honestly, I don't know... No one knows exactly how Daeron died when Addam attacked Tumbleton. However, everyone agrees on the same point, Daeron met his brothers in hell."

The prince's face was red and angry as the memories had awakened again.... "If he's alive, I swear I'll kill him with my own hands. He deserves to die for what his family did."

He felt foolish when he realized what he had said in front of her.Although she was the queen, she was still a girl who has just flowered.

"Come here ... No one will hurt you or Aegon! No one will take what is ours ... We still have a dragon."

Her cheeks were pink with excitement as she mentioned Morning and Viserys remarked that although she was talking about something similar to an act of war, she said it with the enthusiasm of a child.His hands were wrapped around her waist and their faces came close..

"Aren't you afraid of dragons, my lady?"

"I- I don't... I Want... I want to ride one!"

"I told you our lovebirds wanted to isolate themselves."

"What happened guys? will you stop mumbling at night now?"Aegon and Baela had emerged from the hidden passage holding Viserys' clothes in their hands, with soft faces, which made the prince conclude that they had lie down together again, and naughtily gazes.

" Brother, I-I didn't do anything, just... "

"I can confirm it ..." Daenaera looked annoyed as she tried to take off her nightdress.

"We were talking. You know, brother, Gaemon... " The prince was trying to find the right words to explain to the king what the boy said in the letter, but when the queen was left with only her small clothes , he couldn't remember what he wanted to say.

"Vis, are you okay?" The king looked at his brother anxiously, while Baela laughed at the younger boy's look.

"If you have never seen a naked woman or man, how exactly would you look?"Baela teased the younger boy, but the prince just shut his mouth.

"Shut up both, I did nothing ..."

"You can't just get out of here in your nightgown..." The king pulled the prince's sleeve while he was already walking towards the door.

"Besides, that's why we brought you your clothes." Baela added, kissing the king's nose.

"Idiots...." Viserys took his clothes and left the tunnel leaving the three alone...

"So..."

" I guess..."

" Nothing happened! maybe - maybe something would have happened if you had not appeared as an incoming army."

"Normally I should feel offended that my wife wants to sleep with my brother..."

"Normally, you wouldn't sleep with your brother and sister... We're children of Old Valyria, we can do whatever we want... "

"My little flower has understood the meaning." Baela approached the girl and smiled.

"Egg, it's better if you go find our stupid brother. He'll definitely be angry..."

"But then you stop saying that I look like our father... Vis is a little Daemon, not me..."

All three laughed as the king approached the door.

***************************************

"Now that they're both gone, tell me... What's happened?"

Daenaera touched Baela's hand looking the older woman in the eyes.

"I'll tell you, but it's better to wait for Rhaena. I warned her to come unless her blanket kept her in bed..."

"Was it definitely the right choice for me to stay here?" Rhaena had emerged from the hidden passage wearing her nightdress and robe. 

"Wait, how did you get here?"

"It was very easy.."Baela said, touching Rhaena's shoulder.

"Viserys had drawn two maps with routes and tunnels ... And we ..."

"We stole one map..."Rhaena also laughed, looking at the younger girl.

"He will be furious when he realizes it ..."

"Not if you visit him in secret. I'm sure that..."

"He kissed me." Daenaera interrupted Rhaena. "Aegon has never kissed me like that..."

"Vis loves you but it's a little hard for him to admit it." Baela tried to reassure the girl.

"Did you ask me to come here to talk about this? By the gods, Bae, you could let me sleep and we talk later ..."

"You mean fuck your husband, Rhae? We almost all know what's going on... "

Baela replied with her eyebrow raised, while Daenaera looked on with her mouth open and Rhaena's cheeks were red.

"You promised..." Rhaena looked at Baela annoyed but she knew that Rhaena would soon forget.

"Oops, I didn't do it on purpose.And.... I am expecting a child!"

The three of them were joined in a huge embrace.

"So will we have double babies?This is great news, sis."

"We will raise the baby here, all together!" The little queen's excitement was palpable. "The baby's father is ..."

"Viserys, of course ... I have to get a divorce from Alyn and ..."

"To marry Vis so that the baby gets the name of our House ..."

"This will not be easy, Rhae ... Faith hates our family." Baela sighed and sat on the bed.

"Fuck the Faith... Aegon is the king, he can help you!"

 _Maybe this will keep him busy and he will not have to deal with the other issue_...Daenaera decided to talk to her good-sisters about the letter.

"Do you remember mom's brothers?" The little queen felt strange mentioning Queen Rhaenyra as their mom, but she knew that for the girls she was more than just a stepmother."

"I never forgot the bastards. These assholes..." Baela looked like a real she-dragon as she spoke, but Rhaena..

"When Luke died, I wished I had a dragon..." It was obvious that she was living in her mind the day Luke didn't return to Dragonstone....

"Now you have one... And maybe Daeron is alive..."

The news fell like lightning in the room.

"It's impossible. Addam definitely killed him because he wanted to prove that he was never a traitor and he loved the queen."

"However, if he lives, he's going to meet Morning's jaws."Rhaena brought her hands to her belly but her face was angry.

"I don't have a dragon, but I can light a fire on my own. I will burn him alive."

**************************************

A little while later, and while Daenaera had explained to Baela and Rhaena exactly what Gaemon was writing in his letter, they were all in the Small Room.

The news of the pregnancy made Viserys cry while Aegon hugged his siblings tightly.There was a pleasant mood between them, but they did not discuss anything about Baela's divorce.

Daenaera and Viserys kept whispering to each other while the little queen pokes the prince for time to time.

"Tell him what's going on. For the sake of the gods, he must know ..."

"What should I learn? Vis do you want to tell me something?"

Viserys had already hated the moment when he had to spoil Aegon's good mood. "We don't just have this news, Egg.A letter came from Dragonstone today. Gaemon..."

"Did something happen to our brother?"

Aegon was already nervous and Viserys felt that his soul had left his body. It was difficult to force the older boy to go back to the past, to live those moments again ...

"Our brother and Darcy are both fine."

"Are they expecting a child, too?"Gaemon always wanted a big family and Darcy... Do you remember their wedding, Vis?"

Of course the prince remembered the wedding he had arranged. Immediately after the attempted murder of Aegon and Daenaera, Viserys was furious with everyone, especially those who had asked the orphan boy, whom Aegon loved as his true brother, to taste the king's food.Viserys had stayed all night on the boy's bedside, and when Gaemon was well, the prince hastily arranged the boy's wedding to Darcy Celtigar and sent them to Dragonstone.

"No, they're not expecting another child ...Gaemon wrote to me that... He's probably a crook, Egg... He must be a crook."

"Who is the crook, Vis ? What the hell are you saying?"

Viserys gathered all the courage and spoke avoiding Aegon's eyes.

"Gaemon wrote to me that someone in Dragonstone claims to be our uncle Daeron, Egg. He already has the Hightowers by his side and says that he will claim his throne..."

Aegon's face was pale and expressionable when Viserys looked up, Baela and Rhaena were already next to him while Daenaera rubbed his hand.

"Egg we will find a solution... I prom...."

"Let him come..." The king's voice was like the thickest ice of winter.

"Vis, warn Gaemon to come home, and Alyn be ready...This fucking throne was her throne... It was hers..."

He left in a hurry to hide his tears, but Viserys knew...

"Leave him with me. I'll talk to him!" ... "He warned the girls and followed his brother.

*****************************************

The king's chamber was warm, the older boy was prone on the bed, his face on the pillow.

The prince heard his sobs and approached slowly. He brushed the boy's hair and back and kissed his head.

"I'm here, Egg. So are the girls and Naera... We love you.... Please.. .. We are alone, but we must not look weak ... We must protect .."

"Kepa, Muña, please.. I'm his big brother, I'll protect him."Aegon begged their parents to take Viserys to his room.He spent three whole days sleeping in front of his newborn brother's crib, and in the end convinced them.

"Our children ... We have to protect the children..."

Although it was only his nieces and nephews, Aegon loved them as his own children.

"Now what.. "

Notify the Small Council and my Hand. Find those who know the slightest detail about the bastard's death...

"You , me, Baela... We..."

"Nothing's changed, Vis. Now it's important to protect our family."

Moving through the corridors of the Red Fortress, giving orders to all, Viserys felt almost the unofficial Hand of Aegon.Sometimes his brother looked like a huge dragon who wanted to protect them all.The same thing would happen now. Aegon had put them all under his wings.

We _must get rid of the scammer quickly, so after that I will marry Ba_ e ... The prince thought as the cold wind hit him in the face on his way to visit Naerys before the Small Council meeting.

He was sure that Aegon's position could secure Baela's divorce soon and their children would love their new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and feel happy for their new baby. For any question I am at your disposal. The dialogue between Daenaera and Viserys is as follows:  
> "Qogralbar. Gaoman daor gīmigon skoros se nopāzma naejot gaomagon."( Damn, I do not know what the hell to do.)   
> Vūjigon nyke."( kiss me) 
> 
> "Ziry iksos daor paktot.."( It is not right...) 
> 
> "Jaelan ao." (i want you) 
> 
> " Jaelan naejot, damn... " (I want to.... Damn) 
> 
> "Sepār iā moment" ( just a moment) 
> 
> Stay safe ❤️❤️❤️


	15. Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details of the past awaken Viserys' jealousy. What could happen next?

Sȳz ñāqes, Vis."  
The little queen woke up once more first, and her lips met Viserys' lips , who was holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Good morning, my queen."  
The prince responded by stretching his body and kissing her on the forehead. "I have to get up, Gaemon will be here today."  
  
"Will you receive him at the port or will he come to the Red Fortress with a simple escort?"  
The little queen was still leaning on the prince's chest trying to keep him in bed a little longer.  
  
" I will go to the port. I know Aegon will disagree with that, but the common need to see us outside of the Red Keep to remember who rules them."  
  
"Are you going in the carriage?"  
Daenaera's question was interrupted by Aegon's sleepy voice. "Finally stop talking..."  
  
"Here we are .... He decided to make up for lost time of his sleep now!"  
Viserys got out of bed laughing, and Aegon's pillow hit him in the tight stomach.  
  
" I heard you ... Who insisted I start sleeping at nights, brother?"  
  
As the prince leaned over his brother's head to give him a kiss, Baela muttered something in her sleep.  
"Her sleep is restless.Stay with her." Viserys was anxious after announcing her pregnancy.  
Aegon nodded. " I would do it anyway, Vis."  
  
"I will go with Viserys. I think it would be good for the common to see the queen outside the castle for a while. It would be good for the crown."  
  
"It would be, if they saw you next to Aegon. Not next to me. Besides, I will not go with the carriage. I want to feel the morning air on my face a little."  
  
"In case you forgot I have been riding a horse since I was six years old." Daenaera's persistence made Aegon smile while tenderly holding Baela's hand.  
Of course, the king knew what was to come.  
  
"You were seven and I taught you to do it... "  
  
The prince's return had brought new life to the Red Fortress. While Larra hated anything far away or inside the castle, Viserys was thrilled with his return.  
Aegon was a good rider, but the events of the past had marked the older boy's heart.  
In contrast, Daenaera was an enthusiastic smiling little girl who hugged the prince like her brother.  
So, Viserys was in the same position as Joff and Prince Daemon once ...  
Pōnta mirre emagon pōja zaldrīzoti. Se iksan iēdrosa waiting.  
(All of them have their dragons... And I'm still waiting...)  
The boy had complained, holding the dragon's egg they had put in his crib and had never hatched.  
The Rogue Prince has stroked the boy's silver-gold hair.  
"Aōha drōmon kessa hatch. Iksan sure nūmāzma bona. However, kesrio syt nyke ȳdra daor jaelagon ao naejot sagon mundagon, eman iā surprise syt ao."  
(Your egg will hatch. I'm sure about that. However, because I don't want you to be sad, I have a surprise for you.)  
Τhe little prince had shouted for joy when he saw the silver foal out the window.  
In the following days, Joff had become the boy's companion, teaching his younger brother to ride safely, but often, Prince Daemon did the same..  
  
What he had learned from his father and brother about horseback riding, Viserys had enthusiastically taught Daenaera.  
Besides, the girl was always sweet and smiling, unlike the whining of his lady wife and the prince enjoyed her company and her questions.  
  
"You're right, but I'll come... Also stop talking, Bae slept again. "  
Viserys sighed looking at Aegon.  
"I think there is a mistake here, Egg. I am not her husband."  
Aegon shrugged with a laugh.  
  
"Thanks for the help..." The prince murmured while Daenaera was already holding his hand.  
They left for the tunnel while Aegon was still laughing. The prince was happy for this sound and even more for the relationship that had developed between them all but Daenaera was another matter.  
  
"Nyke missed aōha lips."  
Daenaera had pulled him close to her, his body squeezed hers and her lips were almost on his.  
"Gods, help me!"  
  
"I don't think they can hear you, if they did, I would have already what I ask for in my prayers."  
  
"Maybe the gods don't listen to you because you're a married woman."  
  
"Is that why they don't give me what I ask for?"  
  
"What do you want?" The prince asked her with an eyebrow raised in an attempt not to kiss her again.  
"You! I want you."  
 _Gods, how long can I deny it?_  
  
"Your place is next to your husband.The gods have brought you together! "  
  
"Then they wouldn't let you steal my husband from me."  
"No, I didn't." He replied offended. "Aegon and I - I love my brother. In all ways one can love another human being."  
  
"Then why don't you love me?"  
***********************************************  
  
The morning breeze was cold, but Viserys was happy to be riding the stunning mare from Dorn. "Easy, girl, we have to be close to the queen."  
  
He pulled the reins with force and she stopped.  
"We can compete up to the port, what do you say Vis? My Thunder will win your Storm!"  
Hearing the names of the two horses from her mouth, the prince felt as if he were hearing them for the first time. Thunder and Storm it was with them for the past three years. When he named the mare Storm,she had given the foal a similar name.  
  
Aegon, of course, had found it foolish at the time...  
  
"Daenaera, damn it ... What you do is dangerous."  
The little queen has already pushed her horse forward and now hit his ribs with her riding crop.  
  
"Yes, but it's fun. Oh, come on Vis, you can compete with me unless you are afraid that you will wrinkle your beautiful clothes."  
  
"Ribazmoqitta, ziry's ribazmoqitta."  
  
"I heard you!" The girl's laughter and teasing about his clothes forced him to cross the line.  
"Dakogon, Storm!"  
The prince whispered in his horse's ear and Storm rushed into the street like her name.  
Suddenly he was not a Targaryen prince but a boy running with his horse. His heart was free until he realized that the sound of their horseshoes had woken up almost the whole city. Τhe people of Kings Landing were looking out the window, sleepy, while those already on the street were gathering at the edges to see them.  
 _The crowd is very big ... Where the hell is the Kingsguard ?_  
They could hurt them, maybe they could hurt Daenaera, it was his fault... He shouldn't have accepted this silly race.  
He touched the handle of his sword, but at that moment the voice of the crowd reached his ears like the sound of a swarm of bees.  
"May the gods protect the queen!"  
  
"Blessed be the prince."  
Some of the gathered crowd said how much he looked like his father while others shouted the king's name and ...  
Viserys were tearful when he arrived at the port.  
  
"You heard that;" Daenaera approached him and straightened his cloak.  
  
"Her name... I never thought I'd hear the common say her name."  
"Your mother wasn't a hateful person, Vis. The war..."  
  
"Gaemon!" Viserys was thrilled as the ship had entered the harbor, and a young boy with silver hair was on deck.  
  
"He is very tall, damn it!"  
"Five years have passed, Vis." Daenaera held Viserys hand without caring about those around them. "Where are Darcy and the baby?"  
  
Before the little queen could complete her proposal, lady Darcy Celtigar appeared on deck wearing a dark blue hooded cloak and holding her son in her arms.  
  
When they got off the boat the younger boy tried to bow but Viserys had already taken him in his arms, while Daenaera was already hugging Darcy and the baby.  
  
"My prince." Gaemon's cheeks were red while Darcy and Daenaera looked on smiling, chatting lowly.  
  
"Brother! We're brothers, Gaemon, remember?"  
  
"How can I forget? I was alone, an orphan boy, but Aegon and you took care of me.You gave me an important place and a beautiful wife."  
  
"She already wanted you ... I still remember her reaction when I announced your marriage."  
  
" I think you remember mine more than hers, or maybe you remember my reaction as much as Aegon ..."  
  
The king was surprised by his decision. Viserys remembered. "He is an orphan, bastard boy and she is a lady , why do you think her relatives will accept such a union? Her brother ...."  
  
"Because they're loyal to the throne and to you. And also because lady Darcy has already slept with a stableboy while she was here. Lord Clement had left his sister here as you know after the maiden's day ball to find a rich husband."  
  
"But Gaemon is..."  
  
"An orphan, bastard boy. I heard that, Aegon ... We are also two orphan boys, although not bastards ..."  
  
Aegon was angry with his brother's remark, but Viserys had explained that lord Celtigar were happy with the marriage, as the groom would have a large dowry and an important position in Dragonstone's castle.  
  
He had also shot down Aegon's next concern, which was related to the couple's age.  
Gaemon was a boy, Viserys agreed, but Darcy had flowered and had already given her maidenhead to someone ...  
When Viserys put forward his last argument that he was only twelve when he married a woman seven years than him, while Darcy was only four years older than Gaemon, Aegon happily agreed to their marriage.  
  
"Aegon didn't want you to leave for Dragonstone, but he is very happy that you have a happy family. You know how much he loves you ... "  
  
"He wasn't alone anymore. He had you and Daenaera... Our queen was a wonderful girl who has transformed into an impressive woman, don't you think? "  
  
Viserys turned his gaze to her side. Daenaera had helped Darcy get on her horse and now the little queen had already ridden hers.  
The prince felt his heart break into countless little pieces as their eyes met.  
Gaemon might have guessed his feelings for her, and that was inappropriate. Daenaera was his queen and the queen belonged to the kingdom and the king.  
  
 _This will end here .._. He thought angrily as he climbed on his horse to return to the Red Keep. This time, despite the many enthusiastic voices of the crowd, Viserys felt like he was returning to exile.  
**************************************  
  
The prince's bad mood did not stop even when they arrived at the Red Keep. Although Aegon was happy with the prospect that they were all together and Alyn had already sent a raven from Driftmark informing him that the fleet was ready for whatever was needed, Viserys remained angry.  
  
The prince complained for everything and almost pushed Aegon and Gaemon into Aegon's chamber to talk about the Fake Daeron.  
So a younger boy reported all the details he knew.  
  
The rumors had started two moons earlier, when a mysterious young man had arrived in Dragonstone and claimed to be the youngest son of King Viserys.  
  
The young man initially lived on the harbor dock, where the taverns and brothels were located, and soon arrived in Oldtown.  
"The Hightowers are not fools, but in any case it would be good to remind them who the king is."  
  
Viserys's proposal surprised Aegon.  
"So what do you suggest?" he essentially asked.  
  
"Lyonel and Lady Sam are not stupid, but our good lord has two younger brothers and a sister."  
  
"Lady Bethany! Lady Samantha has proposed to me the girl as my wife..." The king's cheeks were red and Viserys knew the reason, of course.  
  
"Together with her sister!"  
  
"Vis stop! I don't think she meant it!"  
  
"Oh, she did it !! She also told our king that she could propose to him some handsome boys if he had such a preference."Gaemon said with a laugh, but Aegon noticed his brother's angry face.  
  
" So are we going to ask Lady Bethany to come here?"  
  
"Yes, to find her a husband!" The prince answered ironically. "Lord Lyonel's younger brother will come here, of course. He can find a bride, a handsome young man or a place on the gallows depending on the attitude of his family."  
  
"I'm not taking hostages."  
  
"You will decide of course, but first think what a beautiful sight your head can be on a stake."  
Aegon's dark purple eyes showed the rage he felt.  
"What did you just say?"   
  
" I'm sure he didn't mean it, Viserys wants to take care of you.... "  
  
"Gaemon stop! Viserys can explain for himself what he wanted to say unless he's five years old again."  
  
"I think you know what I mean, your grace! In case you need me, I'll be in my room!"  
  
"What's going on? Is Viserys okay?" Gaemon touched his hand on Aegon's shoulder , but the king was outraged.  
  
"My brother's a mule, you don't have to pay attention to him."  
As much as he wanted to hide his hurt feelings, it was impossible.  
**********************************************  
As the day became night and the rain became heavier, Viserys tried to fall asleep, but without success. He was sure his decision would seem silly to others and he probably felt the same way as he was angry by the time he left their chamber, but had no intention of going back there.  
  
"Aegon can sleep with both of them as I try to find a damn way to get rid of the damn scum pretending to be our uncle.After all, isn't that what I always do? to protect the king's ass!"  
  
Yet he immediately felt he hated himself. He was dedicated to Aegon's side, but because he loved him not because he had been forced by him. And now he was angry, but because Aegon spent more time with Baela too. He closed his eyes with a sigh and ished to sleep.  
**********************************  
"Damn, stupid night." He had managed to fall asleep when he was awakened by a loud thunder.  
He could get up and read the spy reports about the Fake Daeron, but his bed was such a warm and quiet place. He inadvertently thought of Aegon, he missed the presence of his brother.  
  
His thought tormented him all the time, maybe if he went to their chamber, Aegon would understand why he was angry... _Oh, nothing's going to change, and I can't ruin his sleep.  
_  
Viserys tried to get his brother out of his thoughts, but it was hard and his body wasn't helping him either.  
He missed his touches,however, sometimes he felt strange about it.  
And that night was one of those moments. Maybe it was a mistake. Baela was expecting their child, maybe he should stop sleeping with his brother and of course forget his feelings for Daenaera.  
  
Sighing, he got out of bed and approached the table with the stacks of books.  
The candle next to his book had burned to the middle and the rain was much heavier now. He closed his eyes for a minute and then heard her voice.  
  
"Then why don't you love me?"  
It was the conversation that tormented his mind for hours, along with all the other things of this stupid day.  
"That's not true, and you know it. I've loved you since the first time I met you..."  
The words were barely coming out of his mouth, but this time he had to tell her.  
"You loved the girl, Vis, not the woman. You loved me like a sister, not a mistress."  
 _I almost never imagined my life with another woman, I thought I deserved to be alone._  
"You're Aegon's wife, I can't... I shouldn't love you that way.  
" Υes, but you love him..."  
" You do not understand; It's like betraying my brother. "  
" If I think with your own logic, all three of you have betrayed me ..."  
  
"Is that how you feel? Naera no! None of us betrayed you, especially Aegon! We love you! "  
  
"But you're not showing it to me!"  
 _Angry, she's even prettier._ The prince thought looking at her.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you?" Ηe sighed and brushed her cheek.  
" How do I love you? You're not the girl I met anymore and the woman I see... I adore you, Naera.  
How do I want you? Gods, I feel like I've lost my mind, sometimes I feel like I'm a freak. I sleep with my siblings , but I want-I want you, too.  
How do I need you? You were the one who didn't let me get lost in myself! You took care of my children and you were there for me. "  
  
" Then why are you taking me away? "  
  
 _Because I'm an idiot._ "Because you're his wife and you're the queen. And the queen must give birth only to the king's children."  
  
" Vis, I-I lov.. "  
"Aegon must have a successor. The Iron Throne will be safe in our hands when Aegon has a son. Nothing less."  
  
"I think you're confused, my prince. If you want a breeding mare, the stables are that way. And I don't care if I have a girl. Your mother was a firstborn Vis.  
She was first in line of succession."  
  
"And that cost her her life."  
  
The anger in his voice made her feel bad about the conversation that had begun.  
  
"Vis, I-I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Will you torture me no matter what I do?"  
  
"Always! That's a promise."  
  
The kiss was hot, Viserys still felt his lips burning as she gently bit them.  
  
 _No, that was true... Someone-someone was kissing him at the same time_. ...When opening his eyes he saw Aegon in front of him.  
  
"You...."  
"Did you miss me, Vis? "  
  
"No, not at all!" The prince tried to refuse, but Aegon had lifted the younger boy's nightgown and the prince's manhood was already hard.  
  
"No matter how much you deny it, you know it's a lie!"  
  
Aegon's lips were on his chest, his arms were wrapped around his neck and his cock. Gods, he needed that touch.  
  
"I was wrong when I told you that -"  
  
"I think you should think about it, my prince. After all, my head is still in the right place."  
  
Viserys didn't have time to react as Aegon's lips attacked his own and his hand stroked his cock.  
  
"You know where to find me if you think again about the nonsense you said this morning. "  
  
Viserys watched the king leave his room without saying a word while Aegon burst into sobs when he found himself in the hallway.  
  
The warmth of his room and the hugs of his sisters and Daenaera, however, made him smile again.  
  
" It was difficult, if you could see his eyes, you will feel sorry for him." He complained to Rhaena , but she giggled.  
  
"If you want him back without nerves, anger and murmuring, you will follow the plan."  
  
"What if he's proud enough to be alone?" Daenaera asked visibly upset, but Aegon reassured her.  
  
"That idiot can't even half a day away from us. He must remind me that he's smarter than me, so we'll follow Rhaena's plan."  
  
"I think - I think what we want will not happen... " Daenaera said disappointed, but Baela held her hand.  
  
"It's bedtime, little one. I'm sure in a few days you won't be able to sleep..."  
  
"Given what you said about sleep ... Don't come back to my room like an enemy's army. Corwyn and I ..."  
  
"We know Rhae, mmmm Corwyn ye-, yes."  
  
"Idiots!" Rhaena's voice was heard as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"What the hell is going on with Rhae?"  
Aegon asked with wonder, but Baela stopped the conversation.  
  
"We will talk about this one more time, now we must follow the advice of our stupid brother."  
  
"Garmund Hightower is the best choice.  
Lyonel loves his little brother."  
If they have a plan against us, they'll reconsider since our good lord will be our guest! "  
"Look who's talking about brotherly love! " Daenaera teased the king and the three shared a hug but everyone's thought was on Viserys.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally happy to be with you with a new chapter.  
> Viserys is tormented by his ealousy and the rest of his absence.  
> Garmund Hightower in the canon is Rhaena's second husband, what do you think will happen here?  
> Stay safe ❤️❤️❤️


	16. Beautiful, golden, fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains a sex scene between a minor and an adult. Of course there is the consent of the minor in the following scenes. In any case you feel bad, do not read it.

Lord Hightower arrived in the capital one gray morning, fifteen days after Aegon's invitation, but the peace did not return to Maegor's Ηoldfast.

Rhaena's plan did not go as planned and Viserys continued to sleep in his room, meeting Aegon only on formal occasions while completely avoiding Baela and Daenaera.  
The prince avoided being with them even at dinner, and preferred to dine daily with his children.

Rhaena was also the only one from his family who had contact with her, but he had not asked her for anything about Baela or Daenaera and he talked about Aegon as if he were only his king and not his brother or lover.  
Although Gaemon had tried to reconcile them and Darcy had done the same for the girls, the prince remained cold.

"We have to admit we loved a mule." Aegon said, looking at the gray sky from the window.They had just woken up and the girls were still in bed, Daenaera had her head on Baela's chest.  
However, all three wore their clothes.  
"I definitely did it..." Baela touched her stomach, trying to imagine her baby.  
"He hasn't even asked about the baby! The ox!"  
Aegon turned his head to meet her gaze. "What's wrong with him at last?"

"He's stupid!" Daenaera supported her body in her elbows and looked at Aegon. "When you invited me here, you did not tell me we would play cyvasse in bed ..."  
The little queen complained, but Aegon's answer was: "Say your complaint to the idiot!"

Daenaera's reaction was interrupted by the knocking on the door and the appearance of a knight of the Kingsguard.  
Τhe king listened carefully to the man and after thanking him returned to the same place. "Lord Hightower has just arrived in the Red Keep . He has only one servant with him. I have to see him as soon as possible." He murmured as he changed his clothes.

Baela and Daenaera agreed that this was the right decision, but as Aegon walked to the gate of Maegor's Holdfast he heard Viserys' voice behind him.

The king smiled at the sound of his name from his brother, but Viserys looked at him with the same cold look.

"I hope you do not intend to meet our guest, your grace."

"Lord Hightower is here, and I-"  
Aegon tried to say, but Viserys looked at him angry.

"Are you really stupid? Garmund Hightower is not our friend or our guest! His place in the court will be judged by the song he will tell us .... If he tells the truth he may even have a place in your bed if you want him, but if he lies ..... He will experience the hospitality of the black cells. "

Aegon could not say for sure if he was more upset that his brother considered him a fool, or that he had easily suggested that he take another man to bed.

" I think you are the idiot, brother. Daenaera is right."Aegon whispered looking into his brother's eyes.  
" So whatever you want. My hospitality can easily turn into staked heads. Who will meet the lord?"

" Rhaena and Corwyn..." Viserys responded coldly even though his face was red from the anger he felt boiling inside him.

"What did you say she said?"

"Go ask her! And- No, no, I will not say that ....."

"What do you mean? does our sweet queen speak ill of me while I try to prevent a conspiracy against you?"

"I'm going to get a new boy in my bed, but you can go fuck her. Maybe then you can finally calm down and think logically."  
The prince, who of course did not expect such a reaction, remained motionless looking at the king who allowed his arch .. "I, your queen, am sorry I am not ...."  
Aegon felt exhausted and tired from the constant disagreements with his little brother and also felt sad about the way he had talked about his queen but for a few seconds he had noticed in Viserys' eyes all the hidden feelings about her.

"This stupid boy loves her and she loves him too ...." He thought as he arrived back in his chamber.  
He was not angry, of course, with either of them, his constant wish lately was for the four of them to be together again.  
"Aegon what the hell? why are you so sad? what happened;"

Daenaera threw her brush in bed and went near him. "Did you meet him?"  
Aegon fell into her arms with a sigh. He did not have to ask who his queen was referring to.

"I'm tired of constantly disagreeing with him, so I sincerely believe that our only hope is to lead him into a trap!"  
Although Daenaera laughed, Baela had already thought of something ....  
"We want him back, don't we?" She asked as she hugged them.

************************************************  
Garmund Hightower was a young man with brown hair and dark eyes. Rhaena found him smart and witty but the one who liked him the most was Corwyn. Soon the three of them became a companion, something that satisfied Viserys.  
The prince, however, remained in his chamber and avoided meeting those he loved. Aegon, indignant, approached and bribed some of his brother's servants to find out what was going on behind the closed door of his chamber.  
He was not impressed that Viserys worked until dawn and read countless books. Even under these circumstances, Viserys felt compelled to assist in governance.  
What Aegon did not know, of course, was that his younger brother had done the same thing with some of the king's servants and squires, but also with some of Baela and Daenaera's maids while he knew that Aegon had approached them his own servants.  
"If you were here you would tell me that I behave like a little boy, but I want to protect my brother.  
I have to protect my family."

He sighed as he looked at the wall where he had imagined the Rogue Prince standing. "Sometimes I understand why Aegon is still angry with you .... We were children.... He needed you ..."

But Prince Daemon was no longer with them and Viserys was determined to take his place and protect those he loved.  
That night he fall asleep tired with his head on the book he was reading and dreamed that dragons were flying above the Red Keep.

Two days later, while Rhaena made great progress with Lord Hightower, the dragonkeepers informed the king that a dragon egg had hatched in the ruins of the Dragonpit.  
Aegon almost collapsed at the news and only the presence of Daenaera and Baela could calm him down, while Viserys along with Naerys, who followed the prince like a puppy, visited the Dragonpit.

The dragon, however, looked more like a cat than a normal hatchling. It had thin, almost transparent wings, was tiny and looked sick.  
For the next ten days, Viserys gave up all his daily activities and devoted himself to the little dragon. He spent hours in the Dragonpit trying to figure out what was wrong, but the dragon was getting weaker every day.  
Aegon, who could clearly forgive Viserys for everything, was now outraged by both the prince's distant attitude and his last occupation.  
Under these circumstances the young king, his little queen and Baela came closer.  
Although Viserys was the one who insisted that they should have a successor soon, it was Baela who convinced them that it would be better if their children were the same age.

It was clearly easier for her to convince Aegon first. He was excited with her, and could not deny her anything, however, Daenaera who until then insisted that she was not a breeding animal accepted it just as easily, but on a condition that surprised both of them.  
**********************************************

It was one of the few moments where Viserys felt he would only calm down if he broke half of the fragile objects in the Red Keep.  
He had spent most of his day in the ruins of the Dragonpit, trying to take care of the little dragon but to no avail. He was already angry and tired when he reached his room, and Daenaera's maids informed him that the king and queen had begun to try to acquire a successor.  
Irritated, he fell into bed without even taking off his boots and clothes. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep almost immediately when he closed his eyes.

"I know it's hard to admit, but love is never wrong, Vis. There's nothing wrong with loving all three of them, you have to admit."  
Her voice filled his room as if she were alive. Viserys looked around with curiosity.  
"Muña?"

"Your mother's right, Viserys. You may not be able to understand it now, but you'd be more sure if you knew that your love protects the future of our House."  
"Kepa! kepa skoriot issi ao?"  
(Father! father where are you?)

"Stop confusing him, Uncle..."  
Her laugh reminded him of the quiet days at Dragonstone when he was a little boy.

_What the hell is happening? They are dead, how can I hear them while they are dead?_

"My love is wrong... Aegon and Daenaera are trying to have a child, a child from a proper father... "

" You mean you're not a good father, Vis? Or that you're a good father to her children?"

"She's my brother's wife..." The prince said apologetic..."It's wrong to want her..."

"Isn't it wrong to want your brother, or your sister? You really couldn't keep your hands off her?"

Viserys lowered his head as he listened to his father speak, but Rogue Prince laughed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Vis. You must love them! "

"Then why are you here?" He felt guilty asking that, but he felt he had to do it.

"The gods have given us a chance to help you..." His mother's sweet voice reassured him. "Show him, nuncle ..."

"What will he show me? What should I see?"  
Viserys asked nervously, but held his father's hand, it was warm as if he were really alive.

They walked in the corridor together in complete  
silence until the Rogue Prince opened a door. "Look." He whispered to him in a low voice. _This is Naerys chamber,_ the prince thought, but the child playing there was a little boy. Naerys was sitting next to him and telling him a story, but her face was sad ....

"What happened to her? Why is she not happy? Is the boy the son of Aemon? Where is my boy ?"

Daemon looked at him sad and opened the next door.  
Aemon was a beautiful and strong boy , but he was wearing the armor of the Kingsguard and he was in tears....

" My children are unhappy... Am I responsible for this? Aegon, where's Aegon? "

"Do you want to see your firstborn for sure?"  
Viserys just nodded and the Rogue Prince opened the next door.

He looked at himself curiously.He sat on the Iron Throne and wore his brother's crown...  
"Am I king? Why am I king? Where's my brother?"

"You're the king after the death of your brother and nephews... And your death is coming..."  
Viserys realized his father was crying, but he couldn't see his face.

He couldn't see anything else, only a shadow in front of him, but he knew it was Aegon. His firstborn. The boy who had his brother's name.

"Now you know...The future will be judged by your choices. "

"But there are other doors...Why don't you show me what is hidden behind the other doors? " He protested.

"We can't show you anything else... Unless you're smart enough to ask the right question..Your mother can open another door if you ask the right question. But it will be the last."  
What was he supposed to ask? He wanted to know what had happened to Aegon, or who was Daenaera who was Baela and their child...

_No, they wouldn't answer that..._

"Wait!" He shouted in the shadows as they left him. "You said that my brother would have sons, but they would die..."  
"You've always been my smart boy. Your brother's sons , Vis."

When the last door opened he saw one boy perched on a tree while another was reading the Seven-Pointed Star.  
" What should I do?Muña please, answer me! "

"Be brave, Vis. "  
She told him while she was leaving again.... "Be brave, my boy."  
When he opened his eyes the room was cold , the fire in the fireplace had probably been extinguished some time before.

He sat on the bed and tried to understand the meaning of his dream.  
It was true that he had tried to distance himself from Aegon and the girls. At first because he was jealous, but that wasn't the main reason.  
He loved all three of them with all the strength of his heart and was frightened when Gaemon mentioned Daenaera.  
If such a sweet and kind boy as their protégé had understood his love for them and had the courage or audacity to comment on it, what would the lords or the smallfolk do?

_They will treat us like we are freaks, they will show no respect for our family and the king._

But his parents had told him that the future would be judged by his actions, how he could live after his brother's death? Even the thought was unbearable.

 _If we had dragons it would all be easier for us. Morning can protect us, but not forever and our last hatchling is weak but I guess we can be the same dragons ... If they think I'm a freak, I will be._  
He hastily left his room to be found in their secret bedroom. He was sure he'd find them all together, but instead he only found Aegon.  
*********************************************  
A few hours earlier Daenaera had withdrawn all their servants and they were left alone. The little queen told Aegon and Baela that she had seen some of her maids talking to Viserys servants in the previous days.  
"They will arrange a meeting without a doubt," Aegon answered indifferently, but Daenaera stared at him.  
"You do not understand? Viserys already knows what we do now, in the same way you learned what he does ...."  
"Do you mean that my servants are spying on me? I will fire them all!"

"Could you drive the spirit of our father out of you for a while?Our stupid brother learns from the first moment what we do here, which is why Rhaena's plan was a failure."  
Mentioning Rhaena Baela felt strange. She had not seen her twin for at least two days, and of course she missed her.  
"Also where's our brilliant sister?"

"I don't have the spirit of our father in me! Also, our sister will be somewhere with Corwyn and Garmund Hightower .... And I do not understand ... We invited him here to find out what happened to Daeron or to become Rhaena's lover? "

Baela wanted to say a lot of details about the items she had seen in Rhaena's room and that their sister might have taught Garmund some secrets of pleasure, but the little queen interrupted the conversation angrily.

In the end they agreed to tell their servants that they would start trying to get a successor, which would happen soon, but only if Viserys had returned to them first.  
*****************************************************  
The prince was embarrassed as his brother's dark purple eyes were on him. A piece of him wanted to take him in his arms but would he do it if Aegon was still angry and refused?  
I wanted to protect them and I created a mess, he thought as he walked towards the bed, where Aegon was sitting.

"Aegon, I - I mean I came because-"

"I was waiting for you, brother."  
Although Aegon's eyebrow was raised, Viserys felt that happiness had reached his heart which was beating faster than before.

"You were waiting for me; were you really waiting for me?"

"You may be acting like a green boy, but you're my brother. My stupid little brother and I love you."

As Viserys' gaze shifted from his boots to the older boy's eyes, the prince felt guilty for all the days they had been away, for all the moments they had spoken badly to each other.

" Are you really doing it? aren't you angry with me?"

" Of course not, Vis. I love you, but I would like to know why we had to pass this agony as well."

"I thought that would protect you, Egg. I know it's my fault, but I wanted you all to be safe."

"We have the power stupid boy. We are safe."  
Aegon's lips met Viserys's lips, the older boy's right hand was wrapped around the younger's waist, while the kiss deepened and the king's tongue was in his brother's mouth.

"We are safe now, but if the lords and the common people find out about our relationship, they will consider us sick monsters. Freaks who sleeping together."  
He said it among sobs and sighs because Aegon kissed and touching his buttocks.

"Is that how you feel, Vis, because you sleep with us? Are you sorry about that?"

"No, I love you."

Aegon's hands were already on his laces and Viserys felt ready to explode. He was thinking of his brother's wet mouth around his cock, his soft lips kissing his belly and the base of his hard cock.

"Do you not love anyone else? Only me?"  
Aegon gently pushed him on his back and took off his pants, however he continued to wear his own clothes.

"And Baela, of course. She is expecting my child, but I think she will be angry with me."

"So you only love us and no one else?"  
Aegon's hands were now removing his shirt, leaving Viserys completely naked.

"I .... I did not understand it for a long time and honestly then I tried to fight it and forget about it...."

"So you love my lady wife .... It's not a sin to say how you feel about her, Vis. She is beautiful, smart and passionate."

"So you are not angry with me?"

"Because you want my wife? I think Baela chose to be yours before she was bedding me ... Besides, I think you would love to teach my queen a few things, right?"  
Viserys only had time to nod before he felt the fabric around his eyes.  
"Aegon, what the hell?"

"You don't trust me, brother?"  
He was ready to answer in the affirmative, but then he felt her presence.  
The last thing he needed was an angry Baela while he was naked.  
The girl, however, did not show interest in his dick.

She climbed on top of him, bringing her feminine parts to his face. This was something they had done again in the past and then Aegon was inside him. Viserys could not wait to feel his brother touch him again, but Aegon did not.

"I think you will both have a great time." He said laughing, and the prince heard the door close. "You are a traitor, I told you how I felt, and you ...." He protested, but she snatched him by the hair, forcing him to bring his tongue over her cunt. However, his tongue moved inside her because he wanted to and not because she had forced him.

She was hot and wet like a sweet peach and the prince told himself he could stay there for hours licking and kissing her perfect cunt.

The girl sighed every time his tongue moved in and out of her female flower, and soon his fingers began to touch her clit.  
However, she did not speak at all to him , even when she came, although the prince tasted her fluids while her body trembled with pleasure.

When he licked the last drop between her legs, her body moved over him and he started kissing and touching his torso. Viserys tried to touch her body, but removed his hands. "No, hands, but I allow you to use your mouth," she whispered, and while Viserys found her tone of voice different, his body was already beginning to react to her touch.

One of her hands moved to his stomach, while her lips bit his nipples. The prince sighed and tried with his mouth to find hers, but when he took her left nipple in his mouth, her hands were already around his cock.  
As she touched his shaft which was hard as stone, his only desire was to get into her beautiful, tight cunt.  
Maybe she could have guessed his thought, as at that moment she moved her body bringing her cunt in a straight line over his cock while supporting her body in her hands. She took a deep breath and immediately pushed her body towards the hard cock.  
When his cock was all inside her she felt a strong pain, but soon began to move her body back and forth, as if riding a dragon. It was extremely exciting as he could not see her and soon the bed started creaking from their hot, wild, mating.

It was a unique moment when she was so enjoying her pleasure that she let her body move backwards, and he took the opportunity to touch her breasts.  
It was clearly bigger than Baela's breasts and while he initially assumed that her pregnancy was to blame, he remembered that Larra's breasts had never swollen before the first four months ...

"What the hell?" Hearing him talk, she stopped and stroked his hair, it was exactly the opportunity he wanted, to touch her thighs, brushing her soft skin.  
At that moment the prince felt his mind explode. "No hands?" he asked her tenderly. "Are you sure about that?"

She did not answer and so the prince's hand moved to her face.  
He brushed her cheek and lips, then pushed a finger into her mouth while biting her neck at the same time.

"No hands?"  
She felt his breath on her nipples."No, please."

He was stronger than her and so it wasn't difficult to gently push her aside and climb on top of her. He started kissing her neck and came down slowly, creating a saliva path in her body.

His hot breath was on the soft skin of her flower, there were small drops of pleasure between her legs as his fingers gently touched her lower lips.

"Can I use my hands?"

"Ye-yes, please."  
He kissed her tenderly and passionately and she felt dizzy from his kiss while his fingers touch the delicate pearl of her womanhood.

As she sighed again, Viserys approached her face. "I want to see your face while I give you pleasure." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck again. "I think I deserve this, my queen."

" Vis, how- I mean how did you understand that I am here? I do not...."

" If you let me see you I will answer you."  
He was sure he would do it, but the answer was that of an inexperienced girl.

" You will do it while I remove the cloth. I'm ashamed to look at you."

"Gods! You were on me, Naera. Have I given you pleasure so many times and are you ashamed to look me in the eyes?"

"Are you angry with me?"  
His eyes met hers, blue and lilac eyes that looked equally tender and sweet.

"Because you bedeed me? No!"

It seemed that she took courage from his words because although she was still ashamed, she could whisper looking at him: "We are not done yet ...."

"I could do this for hours, but I am not going to leave my seed in you. Aegon ...."

"That's my job, brother."  
Viserys pulled the sheet to cover their naked bodies, while Aegon laughed non-stop.

"There is no reason to be ashamed, brother. I have bedded both of you and because I know how much you love each other I brought you close.

"How soon do you think we will become the freaks of Westeros?"  
Before the king could answer, Baela showed up, touching her belly.

"Are you and our baby in good health?" Daenaera asked anxiously.  
However, Baela's response was met with sighs and groans from a nearby room.

"What the hell is going on?Who are they?" Viserys looked at Baela and Aegon. Judging by the older boy's style, Aegon certainly knew what was going on.

"When you told our sister and good brother to take care of our guest, what exactly did you expect?" Aegon and Baela had not stopped laughing while Daenaera, who had her arm around Viserys' neck, was also carried away.

The prince looked at all three of them and began to laugh as well.

"If we are freaks because we love each other I imagine this is true for those who seek love and find it in weird faces."  
Baela approached them grinning.

"Beautiful, golden, fools ... Everyone wants to love and be loved."  
The little queen whispered looking at all three and all four became a tangle in a big hug.

 _I guess many of those who would judge us might love very weird people, but if our dragon grows up our love will be safe forever._  
It was Viserys' last thought before he closed his eyes and slept with one arm around Aegon's body and the other around Daenaera's body while Baela hugged all three. 

As for Rhaena... This is something that is not over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited a long time to write this chapter, I think it was as sweet as I had imagined. Daenaera claimed and won Viserys' love , and the four are together as they should be and also have a young though weak dragon.  
> Maybe Viserys is right and their love is safe now. In addition, the spirits of their parents are there to show them the way.  
> No dragon had hatched for about four years.
> 
> I hope you stay safe, I will try to have constant updates. Love you all 💋


	17. Greedy for power, for honor, for love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter is here, the fake Daeron is a thing of the past but new problems have started.  
> Will Viserys accept to become Aegon's Hand?  
> Will Aegon agree to take the dragon home?  
> From whom did Viserys name his daughter, Naerys?  
> I am waiting for your guesses and comments, the answers will come soon.  
> Stay safe ❤️ ❤️

As Viserys opened his eyes, Daenaera moved her body slightly over him. It was the second time he woke up in a short time, the groans from the nearby room make it difficult for him to sleep.He is surprised that Aegon sleeps peacefully, his head resting on Baela's chest.

The prince feels exhausted both from the stress and his coupling with Daenaera.He needs to cover his head with something, so he will not hear the moans, but the pillow is under his head, and Daenaera uses his chest as her own pillow.

"Damn you idiots."

Although he says it quietly, Daenaera opens her eyes, her hand touches his hair.

"Why are you awake?"

"These idiots won't let me sleep, but you have to. Close your eyes."

"I will not do it. It's funny that we whisper to each other in the dark."

"Even so, this lovebirds can hear us." He shows her his siblings. Their sister has the king in her arms."They both need to sleep."

"Then stop complaining."Of course Viserys stopped complaining when her lips joined his own, but the grοans from the damn nearby room did not stop.

**********************************************

Further down, in the same corridor, Garmund was in bed, his body resting on his hands and knees,he was sweaty, with half-closed eyes, hair all messy and he had a drop of saliva on the tip of his lips.

"Do you want to stop?" Rhaena's voice was kind and sweet as always.

"No, just give me a minute."

"Ok, but it's not necessary to happen today. You can rest and we continue tomorrow."

"But if we stop now should I go to my room." He said it disappointed , as if he were a little boy.

Rhaena shrugged. "I think yes , but I do not want to hurt you."

"Just give me a minute because I do not want to leave."

It would be foolish to say that Garmund was ready for this.

A few hours earlier he was with Rhaena and Corwyn in the Small Room of the Red Keep.The two had playing cyvasse while Corwyn was talking with the King's Hand.

Garmund hadn't yet met Aegon, although the king himself had summoned him to court.He was nervous at first because of this, but the court's life soon made him forget his home and his family.

To be more specific, both the life in court and Rhaena of Pentos.

Rhaena was sweet, kind and smart. Garmund had loved her from the first moment they met.He was very happy because Rhaena spending time with him and soon her husband joined them. Although someone else might have felt weird in the young Hightower's place, he liked Corwyn too.The three of them soon became inseparable, they were together at every dinner or small feast and when the two practiced in the training yard, Rhaena was also there to encourage them.

**********************************************

His mind ran to the events that had preceded the same night while she stares at him with hungry lilac eyes.

When she told him she was tired, he offered to accompany her to her chamber, but when they got there, Rhaena pulled his face to hers.

They had shared a deep, hungry kiss while he put his hands under her skirts.Then, Rhaena grabbed his buttocks and he looked at her strangely, but she invited him into her room. Of course, he had followed her, as he felt enchanted by her hot kiss.

Her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you feel better?"

"I think yes, we can start again in a little while."

"We will do it, but gently. I don't want to break you. Come here." Frightened, he got out from the bed and approached her. Rhaena took him in her arms, kissing his neck.

"Undress me," she ordered, and he removed her clothes with trembling fingers.When the Targaryen was only in her small clothes their lips joined, his tongue went into her mouth.

"Can you lie down there?"

Rhaena showed him a spot on the carpet, near the lit fireplace.

_"There?"_

"Yes, I will bring us a blanket."

**********************************************

"At last, the idiots stopped." Viserys whispered tenderly in Daenaera's ear.

"Mmm, indeed."

The little queen was right.It was funny for them to talk in whispers, especially when Aegon and Baela were sleeping in each other's arms.

"So we can sleep now."He tried to turn slightly to the side, but she still had her head on his chest.

"Yes, but I don't want to sleep,Vis ."Ηe stroked a curl of hers looking into her eyes.

"I kissed you a thousand times, Naera."

"But I want more."

The prince believed she meant more kisses, but Daenaera made it clear what she wanted by touching him _down there!_

"Naera, seriously here? Aegon and Baela are sleeping next to us."

"I proved to you that I can be soundless, if I want to."

"This is true, but they are next to us ...."

"And they know very well what happened between us before ..."

_Of course, since my own brother allowed me to seduce his wife._

_Seven seve me.... Nyke jorrāelagon bisa orvorta._ This time he touched her breast. Her nipples were already hard. _Nyke jorrāelagon these naejos tolī._

He only took a breath to think about it.

"Come close little one."

**********************************************

At the same time, Garmund and Rhaena were cuddling under the blanket.

Gods! His lips burning from their long, lingering kisses. "I can't breathe!" Their lips parted, Rhaena gently brushed his chest.

"Then should we stop?"But Garmund doubts that she really wants them to stop as her hands are still on his chest.

"No, no, I want more. Please."

So, eager, little boy, it's time to loosen."

He was still scared, but Rhaena's hands moved towards his manhood, first touching his tight lower stomach, and then his heavy shaft. 

A groan escaped his throat as Rhaena touched his balls.He wanted to get to his release quickly, but she was just playing with him, making his cock hard.

"Rhaena, I'm about to com- _Ohhhhh, gods..."_

Of course, he did not have time to warn her and he was afraid that she would be angry with him because he left his seed in her hands.

"How many times have you bedeed someone?"

Her voice was as calm as before, she continued to touch him even though her hands were dirty from his cum.

"Once - maybe two......I'dont remember." She laughed. "How is that possible;"

"Because, I - I was drunk - So I found myself in a brothel, but I do not remember details..." Rhaena's silence made him feel guilty.

"Are you-are you very angry with me?"

"You had to tell me this detail from the beginning,stupid boy. Gods! Fortunately I didn't hurt you."

"So will we stop?" His voice was lost in her mouth.

"Of course not ..." Her hands touched his buttocks again. "Open your legs and don't tighten. It will be easier if you accept it."

Her finger in his pink flesh hurt like the seven hells at first, as before when he was lying in bed, but this time it slipped inside him more easily.

He felt her finger curling inside, pushing against his flesh and poking around until she hit _this_ spot.

_"Rha - Rhae - Rhaena - Gods!"_

"It is better now?" she gently bit his neck, waiting for an answer.

Yes, it is - it is perfect ..."

"Then I will try something, but you don't move."

 _Something ... Oh, Gods!_ He almost jumped to the ceiling when she put a second finger in his small, tight hole.

Rhaena makes scissoring movements with her fingers and a small groan comes out of his mouth.

"It's hurts?"

Garmund feels the familiar warmth in his lower stomach, _Could he warn her this time?_

"N-no, it's good. I'm close -"

He didn't manage to complete his sentence.

"Then I can add another one!"

_Can another finger fit in my hole? Saven save me!_

Rhaena's third finger hurts like hell. His eyes filled with tears.But Rhaena was gentle and sweet, so when she realized that she was hurting him, she stopped and took him in her arms again.

**********************************************

A few doors away, Viserys was enjoying what he had denied for so long.

Although he had refused to have a real coupling next to his siblings, the two were hugging, kissing and touching each other.

While inexperienced in bed, Daenaera was learning fast. She knew _where_ to touch him and _how_ ,Judging from his whisper.

It wasn't the first time Viserys had enjoyed a woman in bed. The same thing happened with Larra and Baela in the past, especially with Baela, since Larra often complained that he was _fumbling_ , _uncertain_ and _over-hasty_.

But the truth was that Larra _did not_ want to stay in bed with him for hours and Baela was _wonderful_ , but _experienced_ and _untamable_ while Judging by Daenaera's small groans, the girl could stay there, _with him,_ for _centuries_.

_The Lysene bitch just wanted to manipulate me and use me for her own pleasure._

He was definitely angry because he thought of her, he had not even realized that now he was wilder, But his fingers had located that spot and he could feel her fluids. " _Ohhhh, please."_

"Do not think we are done, we are just starting." He bit her neck gently, she kept looking him in the eyes, Larra _never_ looked at him like this.

Daenaera was on his side, legs open, eyes half-closed, the prince's free hand was on her breasts.

She breathing deeply, in her face seemed that feel pure joy. _No, it is not the same as his bitch, his queen does not complain, she loves him, she needs him, she wants to sleep with him, to sleep on him, she wants to make sweet love with him ..._

And gods .... She looks like a Valyria goddess, she has a perfect body, more impressive than Baela's, and this cunt of hers...

He felt that his thoughts were sinful, but from the moment he was fingering her he was happy, he adored her body, he loved this pink pearl between her legs ..... And this time ... He said it out loud!

"Gods, nyke jorrāelagon bisa ȳrda orvorta."

Daenaera looked at him with her big, bright blue eyes and her voice was a low whisper:"What-what did you say?"

"It would be fun to tell me that you are ashamed." He answered with his eyebrow raised.

"Vis, I-I don't, I have not heard anything like this before."

"You idiot!" Aegon looked at them drowsy, with eyes half-closed, hiding a yawn with his hand.

"Are you angry because me and Naera -."

"Kesrio syt vestrā nonsense, valonqar."

"So it does not bother you what we do -"

"I think you have to remember your manners, Vis.If I said the same thing to Baela, what do you think would happen?"

"Try it..." He laughed pulling Daenaera on him.

"This boy is really stupid ...Issa daor possible naejot ȳdragon hae bona naejot iā ābra, doru-borto idiot. Ñuha valonqar iksis undoubtedly iā mittys."

"What the hell are you doing?" Gods, they woke Baela and she was angry about it.

"Daenaera and I-we can not sleep, so ...." Viserys guessed there was a stupid smile on his face.

"Egg, we knew this was going to happen ... When you let them do it once you had to wait..."

" I left them because they love each other, but I did not expect Vis to talk to a woman about her cunt ....And especially to the queen."

"After all, no matter how hard your mother tried to teach you manners , the spirit of the Rogue Prince will never leave you."

" You heard it from Baela too, idiot."

" Egg, what I said applies to you too. It is creepy to react like our father.Come here." Viserys wanted to laugh, whatever Baela said Aegon followed blindly and now he kissed her, while ...It was the second damn time they had stopped him...

"Let the little ones be happy now that our sister has stopped-"

He almost wanted to thank Baela for her understanding, Of course he'd be careful with their little queen...

The damn groan this time was loud,making Aegon laugh while Visery said a curse.

"What the hell is Rhaena doing with Corwyn?"

"Do you want me to explain it to you, brother?"

"If it suits you, Egg."

"Corwyn has always been discreet, what happened today?" Daenaera was still looking at Viserys, the prince was furious.

"Nor sleep or fuck." He said this almost apologetically to Daenaera, but Aegon started laughing again.

"Can't concentrate on the target, valonqar?"

"Now who says silly jokes?"

"Boys .... Hens definitely have more brains than them." Baela stared at Daenaera. "Do you want to come next to me to sleep? I suggest we let our sweet birdbrains solve the problem alone!"

**********************************************

"You did great this time, I was almost halfway in."Garmund touched her belly. It was a sweet act.

 _Halfway?_ "You mean we're not done yet?"

No, but you're close. Let's go to bed." He obeyed silently, resting his body again on his hands and knees, and soon felt Rhaena's oiled fingers touching him there.

It was more enjoyable this time, but then Rhaena picked up a box that was under the bed and pulled out a thing Garmund had never seen before.He looked at it strangely out of the corner of his eye, but then Rhaena took the oil in her hands again ....

" _What - what the hell is this? what will you do to me;"_

"Calm down, this is the good part . You will like it."

" _Where, where the hell did you find it ?"_

"A Lysene whore brought it with her,along with other similar items. They cost me a fortune."

Her sweet smile had turned into an evil smirk,Garmund wished that his last hope would be to mention Corwyn, while this was weird, since a few minutes earlier he wanted to seduce his wife.

"oh, my stupid boy. He already knows it ... In fact, he wanted to be here already, but I convinced him that I would be gentle with you."

"You mean I have to do it with him?" His mouth was dry after the revelations.

"Only if you want it, ser, but you will have both of us or no one."

The next thing Garmund remembered the next morning was an artificial manhood inside him, that hurt him like the seven hells...But Rhaena was tender again, and when Corwyn appeared naked, Garmund was almost grateful for Rhaena's sex toy .... The knight of the Vale had a manhood worthy of a stallion.But it was amazing when he got into Rhaena's cunt.

**********************************************

Dark purple eyes and soft sweet lips were the first thing Viserys saw when he woke up.Aegon was already awake and kissing him tenderly. He had even covered his brother's naked body, which made Viserys smile.

"You could..."

" Yes, I could touch you." The older boy's cheeks had turn pink, "But, we have time, Vis. I try ... I try to make you all happy."

Viserys returned the kiss, stroking the older boy's hair. "What happened yesterday, Egg, I know it was not easy to accept it. I am grateful for that."

"She loves us and we love her equally, don't we?"

 _Just like with Baela._ Viserys laughed when he thought of the Westerosi's reactions .. Aegon the Conqueror had taken his two sisters as his wives, but neither of our ancestors slept with his siblings and wife at the same time, overtly. _Aegon also had dragons, but we have a dragon and a chicken ...._ Viserys sighed at the thought of having to go to Dragonpit again, at least if the day was not cold he could take Naerys with him.

"Here, my little flower, our boys are normal people again."The girls had woken up and were already hugging the king.

" _You are kidding us, but yesterday it was as if we had returned to Dragonstone_. Although then we disagreed for other reasons ...."

And there were more of us." Aegon was sad every time he thought about the past.

"But I was not there." The little queen was wearing her nightdress when she answered him.

"Seven looked merciful to me then." Viserys has been feeling rather lazy after the stress of the last few days. Instead of putting on his clothes, he simply stretched his body on the bed.

"You are - you are an ox, my prince."

"Let's go for breakfast first and then disagree as much as you want."

Listening to Aegon talk about food or sleep was better than singing. "Well, let's make a truce because I'm starving."

"We will make a truce for now, Vis. But then you will regret it ...."

There was something about the way Aegon looked at them that brought Baela close to him."Are you ok;"

" It's really like we're back ... They act like little children and that's great but it scares me too , Bae. At that time we thought we were all safe. Are we now?"

"Do not torture your mind. This time we have learned from the mistakes that were made. Let's see if our brilliant sister _learned_ anything or just ruined our sleep."

**********************************************

When Garmund woke up he saw lilac and brown eyes looking at him kindly.Realizes that he is lying on his back, Corwyn holds his legs up and fucks him face to face.

This time it doesn't hurt, it's far from it and wraps he's legs around the lover's waist to bring him closer.Rhaena’s smile is one of the purest, kindest joy, while Corwyn leans in and kisses him on the lips.When he comes, Rhaena kisses him as well and the three soon embrace.

"Now; Should I forget what happened?"It was like a little child's question.

"Gods, I hope not, but you should meet the king soon. There's a reason you're here."

Although it was unexpected for him, Garmund now knew _where_ he wanted to be and with _whom_.

"Ι want to talk to you. If I tell the king what really happened in Oldtown do you think he will allow me to stay in court?"

"The king is merciful to those who have a true heart. If you decide to talk to him soon I'm sure this will be in your favor."

When Garmund asks her to mediate with Aegon, she intends, of course, to help him. After all, that was always Viserys' plan ... And it worked.

"Your grace, I have to tell you something important."

The hearing was not held in front of the Iron Throne, this was of course another Viserys' idea , but in Aegon's chamber.Garmund was nervous but soon felt better.

"I know why I am here and I will confess the whole truth.I hope you will be generous and merciful to me and my family."

Shortly after Aegon nodded, Garmund left a torrent of words out of his mouth.

'Daeron Targaryen' was, of course, a scammer, a thief from Lys. He was a sailor on a merchant ship, but he got drunk and quit his job .... It was the idea of some of their bannermans to present him as Daeron, Lord Lyonel Hightower was hesitant and did not really want to create a conspiracy against Aegon, just had given refuge to the swindler.

"How would you punish someone if you were in my position, my lord?" Aegon spoke coldly but politely.

"A king holds the lives of his subjects in his hands.He can forgive them or punish them. I came to you to ask for mercy for my family . I can become the _guarantor_ of my House, to serve you as you wish."

Viserys laughed at this , because clearly the lord would serve Rhaena, but Aegon, who had already spoken to her, agreed.

"You will remain in my court, my lord," he told him," but if your family conspires against me your head will be on a stake in the walls."

*********************************************

An icy north wind was blowing as they returned from Dragonpit, the two children were walking in front of them, Naerys although angry with her lord father, was constantly laughing.

"Even a blind man would notice who her beloved brother is."

"Aemon is always tender with her. Ηe loves her."

"So we have a right match."

"I suppose yes. Do you think she will be angry with me for days?"

"Your daughter loves you, Vis. She will forget it soon ."

"She was right." The prince spoke ruminative."We had to take the she-dragon with us. Dragons love heat, she need a warm place.But if we did, Aegon would hate me."

"Do you think she can survive?"

"She is weak, but she has to endure. It has been four years since the last dragon hatched."

"And he is already dead ...." Daenaera grabbed his hand as they walked. "She needs a name, Vis."

"Her name is Reombarth."

"Is this a joke?When I suggested it to you, you laughed."

"She's really quiet....As the name means! Maybe Aegon likes the name and agrees to take her with us to the Red Keep."

"Do you think that will allow us to take her with us?" Daenaera looked him tenderly in the eyes as he spoke, Viserys understood that the little queen loved the little dragon.

"Not even dead!"

"Maybe he made an exception for your daughter. Aegon has a sensitive spot for Naerys. He loves the boys but she loves her more because she has your mother's name."

"Her name _doesn't_ mean Rhaenyra. Although I have never forgotten her and I have been thinking about her everyday since my daughter was born." Without further explanation, Daenaera had already understood.

_"Did she leave for that, too?"_

"I don't care. And you don't have to worry about that. She's where she wanted to be and we are here. _Home_. Between me and her is the Narrow Sea, but also the hatred I feel for her."

"At least now we will have peace for a while, until Baela goes to High Septon for her divorce." The little queen tried to change the subject of conversation.

 _Another storm ...Ηer divorce would not be an easy task, but compared to the wedding that was to take place after that and the Westerosi's reactions it would rather be like a story for young children._ The prince assumed.

The wedding would of course take place only for the sake of the child, Viserys would never accept the birth of the child as a bastard.For a minute, as he looked into her eyes, the prince thought what he had read about weddings in Old Valyria, maybe such a wedding would make more sense for the four but that would infuriate the Faith.

"We have a few days of peace ahead of us, then we will deal with it." He told her with a smile, grabbing her by the waist, but when they reached into Maegor's Holdfast they found that the peace had already disappeared.

Aegon was walking nervously from one end of the room to the other, muttering something for respect, dragons and their father.

He was holding the golden chain of his Hand in his fingers , and judging by both his brother's irritation and Baela and Rhaena's whispers, Viserys realized that a new storm had just begun.

He had to find Lord Redwyne to give him some explanations, he was an honest and sensible man,the prince thought, Aegon would probably say curses first and then what happened, but just then Aegon nervously tossed the golden chain he was holding and looked at Viserys' eyes.

"Well, little brother, if you do not agree to be my Hand I will give this fucking chain to Rhaena's pet."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic owes its existence to a crazy idea.I wrote the first chapter as part of another fic but in mind there was constantly the thought of these two.  
> My dear friend urged me to write more about them, so...  
> Baela Targaryen is 25 years old Prince Viserys is 18 years old.  
> Daemion Velaryon he is not exist in canon , however, I used Baela's second pregnancy.  
> I look forward to your comments! 
> 
> P. S English is not my first language and I don't know it very well, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
